


For The Greater Good

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Arthur's tiny hats, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cardverse, Demon Alfred, Epic Battles, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Possibly Unrequited Love, Some Humor, Some Orginal Characters, Sweet Devil, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: With a war under his hands, Arthur tries hard to bury his feelings for Alfred, telling himself his kingdom is far more important than a love that simply leads to nowhere. With things getting complicated and endless questions arising, it proves to be harder than Arthur had once thought.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see^^
> 
> I predicted this taking three months, and I apologize that it has taken longer than that. I cannot predict life, or the scary, monstrous writers block that comes to smack me in the face every now and then. 
> 
> I've always hated politics, and therefore, I may or may not be too good at writing them either. I've kept it vague in some parts, not writing some meetings where I don't need to. 
> 
> You might wanna get used to lengthy chapters and lengthy parts and lengthy stuff. While I do have a concrete blueprint for the story, from begining to end, lots of stuff dont fall together untill I get to writing the parts. There's holes here and there and grey area. I have noooooo idea just how long Monochrome in its entierty of it. It's just going to be a long ride. Knowing me and my messy mind, its probably gonna be.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Have a good day^^

When Arthur was a little boy, he used to marvel at the great Spadian armies.

When a war or trouble of any kind would threaten Spades, and the armies would march down the streets, heading to battle. Arthur used to hate crowds, still does, but back then, he would run around, hoping to catch glimpses of marching, tall, men and women in uniform. Back then, the great kingdom was only just beginning to fall into financial and political termoil, was just begining to come into its fall. The citizens had nothing but victory in mind to celebrate, that their beloved kingdom would once again triumph, just like always.

He was only a child. To him, it was wondrous. Curious. He was simply terribly innocent, and back then, he didn't have much to marvel at really. Living in the capital of the great, beautiful empire was great, and Arthur had known then how he was happy there, but then again, he had grown up there. Not much exciting or different happened, especially in the lower, poorly built slums where the poorest people of the city lived. It was like a fesitval, the crowds, the music, the sparkling clothes. Once he got home, he'd batter his mother with questions about what just happened in town that day, not bothered by the fact she looked slightly annoyed at him. To him, it would be the most exciting thing that happened that month.

His father, on his more sober nights, when he was in a remarkably good mood aand hadn't had to tell off anyone in the family, would tell about his own time in the military, and how many times he had stared death in the eye in order to protect his great kingdom. That used to be the highlights of Arthur's days. Looking back, he could really say anytime his father wasn't angry about something was a highlight in his entire childhood, but those memories were some of the ones that hadn't faded as much, and Arthur knew it was becuase his child self treasured those times, once upon a time.

He would have never guessed he would one day lead those armies. Not even in his childhood's wildest dreams.

"Your handwriting is much too fast and hurried. I can barely make sense of this."

Arthur was currently sitting in the now quiet meeting room. Just weeks before, it was a lot less cluttered, and a lot less depressing. Now, piles of scribbled paper and maps of all sizes sat, covering the table to the point no one could see the hand-carved wood. Quills and ink were everywhere, even spattered on pages.

Thirty minutes or so before, it had been full of people. It had been full of activity, planning a war that for the first time in decades, would change the major decline Spades had gotten itself into. It was a whole mess of conflicting morals and choices. Now, it was just Arthur, and curiously enough Yao, even though the other was sure he had a lot more to be doing this sitting in here reviewing other people's notes.

"Is this meant to be Clubian, Arthur? Surely you have learned better than this."

Arthur tried not to growl under his breath. Yao meant well most of the time, but when he was stressed, he turned into….well, this. "If it bothers you so badly, then just fix it yourself. I'm busy."

And correcting his Clubian. Surely. It wasn't like he was all that bad. It's not his fault the entire alphabet was weird.

"I should not have to want to fix it myself," Yao told him, frowning from the other side of the table.

Of course, Arthur would take this over arguing with his council anyday. At least it was just Yao. It could be anyone else, anyone Arthur had just finished arguing with. And most of all, it could be Alfred, him and his perfect face staring at him from across the table, distracting him.

Still though, Yao never stayed behind. He moved things right along like always. Arthur wondered whether or not he minded the company. He supposed not, even if Yao was being a right old prat in his own little way right now.

But Yao was a lot less like the snooty and judgmental politicians that plagued his government. He was a control freak, but he didn't seem to care nearly as much about self-preservation as most did. He truly cared about running his kingdom, and he had been doing it for decades longer than Arthur. He was good at his job, and the queen appreciated that.

"Was Adlerline really exaggerating when he said we cannot afford to keep up most of our business with Hearts?" Yao spoke again, tone irritable and quite obviously more than a little tired.

Arthur was hoping to avoid a conversation about the words of his most aggravating council members. He would rather focus on his own right now. He looked up at Yao, surrounded by piles of paper, most his own.

"He was. He did try to press about Diamonds interfering with ship routes, but all that really means is that we keep off the western oceans and stick to our borders. Besides, Hearts have already sworn neutrality and isolated itself again. As long as we keep this war strictly where it is, nothing between Spades and Hearts will change." Arthur scrunched his nose. "Alderline was just fearful there would be a shortage in his favorite little market if you ask me."

"What a pig," Yao commented.

"Agreed," Arthur replied.

"He is right though. If it were not for Clubs we would really have to get creative keeping the economy stable while we wage a war. Hearts really needs to stop shutting itself down everytime it goes through one of their civil wars. Just pull yourself together really. Honestly."

"Don't give him credit. The problem was stated about fourteen times before he caught on with his little two cents." Arthur noted, wishing he really was just alone.

"I was not," Yao said, glaring. "I am half sure the man doesn't even deserve his job."

"I wouldn't know, and honestly I don't care. Right now, I'm worried about the important parts of this war."

There was silence then, much to Arthur's relief. Now, he could focus, and hopefully, get work done and leave.

Arthur had never led a war before. He had led men into battle, but not on this scale. He was leading an entire nation, one of which could not afford to lose this war. He was dealing with the future of an empire, and most certainly his own future. This was vastly more important than he had ever had to deal with.

A war with Diamonds was a big deal. Diamonds may have been vastly smaller than any of the other kingdoms, but their wealth made up for it. They were the richest kingdom on the map by far. They had the money to fund armies for far longer than Spades could, and Clubs could only help to make up for so much of it. Diamonds was rich beyond the other three kingdom's wildest dreams. While it was true Spades had an empire, they didn't make money like Diamonds. A war lost to Diamonds would completely undo all of Arthur's work, and possibly even set back the empire to a terrible degree. They can't afford that. Arthur can't afford that.

And then there was everything else in between. Keeping the economy and people of Spades who weren't involved happy and comfortable, and making sure Diamonds can't gain the upper hand under their noses.

What Arthur was afraid of most of all was Diamonds having spies. How they got close enough to be able to make an attempt on his own life, more than once. There were most likely still traitors in his midst, and Arthur had no clear clue to knowing who it was. The only lead was unwilling to talk, and the only real clue was that there was an angel aiding them, but that was no real lead. He knew he had good reason not to be too fearful for his life right now, but that still meant Diamonds could still be getting information from them, and that was really quite worrying.

The absence of headway into who or what Stephen Cameron and his crew had been working for was making Arthur in edge. He couldn't stop looking out for anything, a sign, a clue. Anything, no matter how little. He just couldn't stand the fact that something might just be happening right under his nose. Right under the nose of his demon too.

He had no other things to do about this whole situation other than to just speculate and stay vigilant. He always made sure to consult Alfred daily about what his supernatural abilities had picked up on, always kept an eye out for anything. They were at war now, and whoever had wanted their deaths, they could be even more dangerous now.

And just because he had a war to fight with Diamonds, he couldn't just assume it was them, or that they had a hand in it. It was likely, considering they would benefit immensely from the king and queen's untimely deaths, but there was no evidence to suggest it, or at least, no solid evidence. And the angel feather too. All that was was just enough clue that took them nowhere. They had no idea what that angel could've been doing there in the first place.

"You look tired," Yao commented.

Hmph. "You've said so before. Is it that painfully obvious?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You have circles under your eyes." Yao stated, rolling his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

Okay. Perhaps his sleep was starting to drop off into unhealthy territory, and well...it wasn't just the fact he had a war to worry about. He also had a demon to worry about…..

But that just wasn't important. It was just yet another element of his endless affiliation with Alfred. It was old news now

"Can you honestly tell me you're still getting a perfect amount of sleep?" Arthur said quietly, trying to ignore how this conversation began to proddle at the little twists deep in his stomach, the ones that rendered logic useless and tore down Arthur's world.

"No, but you seem a lot worse off," Yao said. "I do not blame you, of course, just concerned. "

Didn't they have this conversation before? Or did Yao just no care? Probably the latter. It sometimes seemed as if Yao was following a set of rules that were completely his own.

"Your concern is appreciated," Arthur said, looking up from his notes, but only just enough to show Yao he cared. "But I'm fine."

When he was first crowned Queen, he used to spend days without sleep, stressed and ditching rest for the opportunity to study, to learn, to gain the ability to one-up every single person who dared to tell him he would never make a good Queen all by himself.

Yao most definitely remembered those nights too. He was the only one with enough sense to simply trust what fate had given and not put in his own two cents. One could tell he was still discontent with the break from tradition and solidity, but he wasn't horrible to Arthur, like so many other. He very much disapproved of how hard Arthur worked, but at least he somewhat cared. At least he didn't drive Arthur into searching so desperately for an alternative.

"Even if you say you are fine, you still look like you have not slept properly since last year." Yao continued on, causing Arthur to snort and scratch his quill the wrong way. "Maybe you should consider finally giving coffee a try. It helps with extreme cases like yours, as long as you be careful. "

Arthur scrunched his nose up at once. "I refuse." He said at once.

"Your funeral," Yao remarked.

"Fine," Arthur said. Honestly, to him, dying sounded preferable to drinking that dreadful bean juice. He thinks of how Alfred drinks his own coffee, drowning it in sugar. He seems to have quite the sweet tooth, despite not needing to eat in the slightest. And of course, he just seemed to think it was somewhat endearing. What a fool he was.

The door opened. Arthur promptly ignored it, content on ignoring reality and focusing on his little world that the stacks of papers created.

"How did the meeting go?" Yao asked. Wait…

"It was eventful. I think I hate Ivan." Fuck. Alfred was here. Well, that killed his mood.

Arthur looked up before he could stop himself, quickly catching the look of Alfred's perfect gaze. God damm. He still hated how just his eyes alone made him wish to scream and smile at the same bloody time. He would never stop hating it, and oh, he did indeed know it.

"His majesty, Ivan?" Yao spoke, who, like Arthur, was not a fan of how the other seemed to forget respect and proper titles and not care in the slightest. "What is so bad about him?"

"He's an ass," Alfred stated bluntly.

Yao glared at once. "You should not speak about King Ivan like that." He scolded.

"It's the truth," Alfred claimed, plopping down in a chair. He wouldn't dare prop his feet up on the table in front of Yao, oh no. That seemed to be a thing he only did to Arthur. Bloody prick.

"He is a respectable monarch." Yao insisted.

Arthur stayed out of it. He had heard this before actually, and while he agreed with Alfred that Ivan was a little….weird, he was a good person and a responsible king at least. He heard from others that his father was worse than him. He still didn't trust him in the slightest and Arthur still wondered why he was around him so often, and acted so weird as well, but he didn't mind him.

But Alfred seemed to outright loathe the man. "I swear the guy is pure evil."

Arthur snorted, unable to stop himself. The irony was just too rich there, honestly. "Please tell me you're simply just exaggerating," Arthur remarked, looking up in half annoyance and half amusement.

"I'm not!" Alfred said, playful outrage beginning to linger in his voice. "He's such a little asshole and he's just plain old creepy sometimes I swear. I wanna punch him sometimes. And he's just a big jerk when I try to talk to him!"

"Really now?" Arthur drawled, wondering if he really should be entertaining this.

"Yes! He almost never answers my questions and he acts like I'm, like, too stupid to know his secrets or some shit."

"If it makes you feel any better, he and his whole court do not share details so freely," Yao said, giving Alfred a look that suggested he deserved such torment. "They seem to prefer secrecy. They have for some time, despite our best efforts."

"It's like he wants to piss me off though," Alfred complained rather bluntly, leaning back in his chair, head staring straight up at the dark ceiling.

"Do not be so childish." Yao simply snapped. "I have memories of his father doing the same to me, and other past members of the Royal Deck. It is simply what he knows. Besides, you two just met not too long ago. Calm down and stop being so rude."

"He seems like an alright chap to me," Arthur said spontaneously, not being able to catch himself from not saying it. He still shuddered at every little strange compliment the king seemed adamant about giving him but he was well versed with people with power, and he knew he had dealt with far worse.

Something seemed to change in Alfred's smile. "You really think so?" He asked. It sounded as if the amusement in his voice...was just gone. What the hell….

Arthur frowned. "I just think he's easy to get along with to me. I agree, he's definitely an odd fellow but-" he coughed as he saw Alfred's gaze somehow sharpen. _Why did that have so much bloody effect on him?_ "He's alright. Better than the frog at the throne at Diamonds at least." Why did he feel he needed to save himself? Alfred was such a bloody prat!

"Oh, perhaps you are right there." Yao agreed. "He is much worse."

Alfred, much to Arthur's relief, seemed to relax at this change in conversation topic. He prayed he wasn't the only one who noticed whatever the hell that was. "I've never met him." He said, now looking slightly curious.

"He is the very definition of what a successful absolute monarch looks like." Yao described, a frown written on his aging face. "He's egotistical and only encourages the glaring problems in his hirachy, claiming it's the lower class' job to pick up the slack, not his own."

"I swear, Diamonds was at least welcoming before that bloody Francis took the throne. Since then it's nothing but trouble from them." Arthur had the fortunate luck of only having to have met him a very few times so far, but they were more than enough. He still absolutely loathed the man. He didn't like the idea of such absolute control, the way the government demanded their king to be treated like a god, the way Diamonds had completely abandoned any faith to the Gods, disowning their care and lying to everyone that perhaps they don't even exist in the first place. It disgusted him sometimes, especially with how corrupt things were going these days over there.

"King Francis." Yao corrected.

"Don't stroke his ego too hard, I'm sure he can hear from his little personal palace, on the other side of the world." Arthur snorted.

Yao gave a small smile. "Very funny, Arthur."

"He sounds like yet another royal ass," Alfred said, grinning.

"You should see how he acts in front of a crowd. He's such an egotistical little peacock." Arthur said, hatred fueling his words. He didn't get very many opportunities to make fun of his most hated monarch in front of people, especially when it means keeping his reputation unharmed.

"He most certainly is, you are right." Yao hummed. "I still think you slapping him in the face in public like that was very uncalled for though."

"He deserved it," Arthur said stiffly. He'd never regret doing that. Not ever.

"That was still rather reckless. They will be sure to remember that for decades." Yao said, giving him a disapproving look.

"Don't care," Arthur answered.

"You slapped this guy in the face?" Alfred inquired, an amused smirk on his face. Of course he found that amusing. Arthur couldn't help but agree, how rare it was they did agree on something that was amusing.

"He slapped him in the face right in the middle of a ball. There were people everywhere from multiple kingdoms. At the time, it was vital that we didn't anger others." Yao said. "He left a very bad impression. Perhaps if he didn't provoke them like that, they wouldn't have gone and made an attempt on your life, Arthur."

"And I don't regret it, and I never will. I wish I could do it again in fact." Arthur said. He wasn't quite sure if he would ever get the chance again though. He had high hopes to see the look on his face in person again. His memory just wasn't enough.

Yao casts a look at a nearby clock."I need to go. I told James that I'd meet him with him in fifteen minutes."

.

Arthur nodded, however reluctantly, considering this meant the other was leaving him alone with the stupid demon.

"I'll need to meet with you tomorrow morning. Review Ivan's statements and all." Alfred said casually, watching as Yao got up, gathering his own small mountain of notes.

"King Ivan." Yao corrected him, shooting him a quick glare. "Good night. Alfred. Arthur."

Arthur quickly lapsed back into his world of paper, hoping this will discourage Alfred from talking to him. Ha. Maybe he'll even leave.

"Hey, Artie," Alfred spoke suddenly. Goddammit.

"I'm busy," Arthur said.

"Can't that wait until morning, sweetie?" Alfred. persisted. Arthur grit his teeth. He hated it when the demon called him those pet names, now more than ever. He couldn't help but feel a burst of something whenever Alfred addressed him so.

"No, it can't," Arthur told him. "I said I'm busy. Please mind your own business for now."

And surprisingly, Alfred did seem to mind.

For only ten seconds.

"Art.'" Alfred said.

Arthur said nothing. After all, that wasn't his proper name.

"Artie," Alfred said. Well, he is learning. Maybe he should ignore the demon more often.

"What do you want, Alfred?" Arthur sighed.

"You know what I said earlier, about Ivan?" Alfred mused, leaning back in his chair again and resuming his usual habit of preparing his feet on the table, balancing the chair on the back two legs. Childish git.

"I don't trust him either," Alfred said as a matter of factly.

"I don't trust him fully either, but we can't afford to doubt our alliance now. Besides, we'll get our proof soon enough, once our armies meet at the border." Another plus, of course, was an easy way to get to Diamonds, seeing as they didn't share borders. Yet another reason why he shook hands with Clubs.

"I don't like the way he looks at me," Alfred stated.

"What, like you're a person?" Arthur snorted.

"No, it's like he hates me," Alfred said.

Arthur gave him a smirk. "I think that's just you. Now, I'm trying to focus."

"I don't like the way he looks at you either," Alfred said.

Arthur's cheeks burned red. Damm demon. "I don't think it matters how Ivan looks at me. I'll deal with it well on my own. Now please." While he did think it odd how Ivan just seemed….different around him, he simply did not care right now.

But Alfred continued staring right at him. Damned demon. What did he want? Did he purposefully torture him like this? He has a heavy sigh, glaring at Alfred. "You're not going to actually leave me alone are you?"

"No, not really," Alfred admitted, grinning in his little cheeky way. Ugh. "You shouldn't be working right now anyway."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Because you should be sleeping."

"How do you know about sleep? You don't even need it."

"I know humans enough to know about it though. I do take naps sometimes too you know." Alfred said.

Arthur pictured the one time he had seen the other sleep, the morning after he had gotten himself drunk. What a humiliating failure. He suddenly wished he'd sleep more often. He did look so peaceful and gorgeous after all….No! Not right now!

"Can we talk about something that's important instead?" Arthur said, getting more and more annoyed as Alfred kept talking to him with that stupid, perfect face. Everything about him was so annoying and bloody gorgeous.

"Sleep is important, sweetie." Alfred chuckled.

"Not right now it is," Arthur said.

"You're not going to be good at leading your armies if you fall asleep." Alfred reminded him.

Arthur scowled him. "Are you doubting my skill?"

"No, sweetheart. It's just skill doesn't matter if you don't have enough strength to use them." Alfred explained.

Arthur hated that look of his, as if he knew he was right. As if actually cared. He struggled for something to say before burying his face back into his work. "I'm fine. I'm busy."

"It's nearly midnight, Artie."

"Plenty of people with importance are still awake." Arthur insisted.

"Just because they are doesn't mean they should."

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say about my health. I'm busy, so please leave me alone before I order you to." Arthur said, gritting his teeth and giving the demon another yet harsher glare. Like Alfred actually cared. As long as they won this war he was one step closer to his meal, and that was it.

No matter how hard he wished it wasn't true.

Seconds passed, and Arthur was able to make a few more notes. Alfred simply just kept on staring at him, his bright, cold, blue eyes unwavering. It was unnerving as always.

Arthur glanced for a second, annoyed to his limit by Alfred's insistent staring and interrupting his work. He was very close to abusing his power and ordering the demon to go away. Surely he didn't do this to everyone he went into a contract with.

After a few seconds more, the queen couldn't take it anymore. Arthur sighed, slamming his quill down. "You're not going to leave me alone until I listen to you, are you?" He asked irritably.

Alfred grinned. "Nope."

Arthur glared at him for a few moments, taking a moment to hate everything about the demon. Out of all the things…. he was so bloody distracting; there was no way he was going to get work done if he kept staring at him like that.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm not tired. What do you suppose I do about that?" Arthur asked loathingly.

"Working until you drop doesn't get you to sleep either, Artie," Alfred said.

"So?"

"I could help with that, you know," Alfred said. "You could talk to me while you're in bed until you're too exhausted to sleep! He proposed, smiling toothily.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. What? That wasn't... "I don't think that'll work." He said dismissively.

"You're just saying that because you wanna stay here and work until your wrists break."

"This is important! Our troops will be deployed in three days, Alfred!"

"And Diamonds isn't gonna storm the palace if you get some rest, Artie. C'mon, you're gonna need your rest. Just come on, please?"

Arthur gave Alfred a loathing look. Gods, he was so annoying and persistent. He really won't leave him alone until he decided to go along with his plan. He couldn't help but think of it just being him and Alfred, just the two of them….Alfred there because he wanted him to get sleep……his bed was so soft…..

No. _You're just his meal._ It doesn't matter like that _. It never will._

Arthur huffed. "Fine. You win. Don't make me regret this."

Alfred gave one of his perfect smiles.

____________________

"Comfy?"

"Piss off."

Alfred laughed as he sat down, backwards in his chair like always, yet another thing he did only in front of Arthur. His face was being illuminated perfectly by the lone source of light in the huge room; an elaborate candelabra. "Being angry at me and not being comfortable isn't the same thing Artie."

Arthur sat on the bed, legs crossed and back up straight. He had changed into his regular nightgown, posture stiff and unfriendly expression unwavering. He sniffed. "Whatever. You're the only one who thinks this is so damn important."

"You're the one who won't listen to me. Or anyone. I'm not certain that I'm the only one who's pestered you about this." Alfred said. He smiled. "Now then. Tired yet?"

Arthur glared. "Obviously not. I still have things to do."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Were you always like this? Did you do this when you were a pirate?"

No, he didn't. Those were his carefree days. He still worked hard and made sure his crew was brought the fortune his and their hard efforts deserved, but it never required anywhere near the same level being Queen had demanded of him. "Does it matter? Last I checked I was the one in command of you."

"And last I checked the contract allows me to forgo orders if it's for your greater benefit."

"How dare you-"

"The more we argue, the time we waste," Alfred said, waving his hand. He smirked at Arthur. "You gonna keep sitting like that?"

Arthur's glare sharpened. He couldn't believe he was letting this demon have his way like this. It's not like he was so stupid that he would really exhaust himself like this. He was planning to get the proper amount of sleep soon….at one point...before he departed for war….

"Whatever." Alfred shrugged.

"Now what?" Arthur said stiffly,  
glare unwavering.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself. We said we were gonna talk till ya get tired so tell me about yourself. " Alfred suggested.

Arthur went pink a little at the proposition. "Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. What if I do not wish to share?"

"I'm not gonna pry into your inner secrets, Artie. That goes against my orders."

Arthur couldn't help but snort. That didn't help. "What about right now?"

"Told you. In mind of your greater benefits."

"Stop being such a tosser."

Alfred chuckled. "You used to be a dangerous, badass pirate right? Tell me about that."

"Pardon?" Arthur demanded, taken aback.

"Surely you have a lot to talk about from back when you were a wanted man. Care to share? I'm sure it's not all that "classified"." He teased.

I don't classify things!" Arthur growled.

Alfred snickered. "Whatever. Come on, we got nothing better to talk about do we?"

"I could be doing work. I could be done reading over a whole stack of papers right now." Arthur reminded him sharply.

"Get over it." Alfred sighed dramatically. He folded his arms and rested his head on them. "I'm gonna get bored. Just tell me something already."

"oh you big baby." Arthur scoffed.

"Artie, please?"

Arthur sighed. It unnerved him a little how Alfred seemed so persistent to know about his past, and on top of this whole act of him trying to get the other to get rest, it made a headache brew in his mind, bringing unwanted thoughts and….those feelings. he couldn't help but wonder if Alfred really….

No, he didn't. Meal, remember? You fool.

"Fine," Arthur said. He thought for a moment and then sighed. "There's not an awful lot to tell."

"Liar," Alfred said instantly, smirking. "You were a pirate for Pete's sake. You've gotta have something to tell me."

Arthur growled quietly in annoyance. It wasn't just Alfred that was discouraging him. He wasn't really a storytelling person, especially not now. No one wanted to hear about the crimes their divine Queen once did for a living, and even then, he simply gave useful information that would help the greater cause. He was vastly discouraged to share his pirate days with most. The only one who had ever truly asked was Yao and even then, he had simply started to avoid it.

Well…..

He racked his brains for something before blurting: "I used to wear an eyepatch."

Alfred snorted. "Wait what?"

Oh great. Now he looked like a fool. He could've blurted something normal like a sane person. "I wore an eyepatch when I was captain. It was just for show really. Nothing actually happened to my eye."

Alfred burst out laughing. The other went rigid immediately. "What?!" Arthur demanded, cheeks blushing red.

"That's hilarious, I can't help it!" Alfred laughed. "What, did you wear it to scare your crew or something?"

"Yes, that is the basic explanation. I lied and said a Spadian general shot me in the eye and I lost it." Arthur said. He remembered how annoying it sometimes was to read and write. The first few days he made some foolish displays of trying to get used to it. It was worth it though. He mildly enjoyed the looks of terror he got in return.

"That's adorable," Alfred said, laughing in his usual, loud and unbearably annoying and perfect at the same time.

Arthur glared at him. Adorable?! The hell was he playing at?! "It is not! I was a pirate captain! I was a fearsome criminal!" But his protests only made Alfred laugh harder.  
"Stop it!!"

"I can't help it, Artie. I can just imagine you in an eyepatch." Alfred snickered. "Did you ever take it off?"

Arthur hesitated, fuming at Alfred's words. "Sometimes. Only at night really. I stopped wearing it completely when I was chosen to be queen."

"You're awfully young for a captain," Alfred commented, grinning with amusement.

Arthur agreed he was, and he was awfully prideful about it, secretly. "I was, I suppose. I was only about twenty-two or so."

"Sounds cool," Alfred said. Arthur only kept scowling, hating to dwell on the demon's praises. "I bet you really enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Arthur sighed. Of course, he was already on top of it. "I did. It was a lot more dangerous and simple. No real rules." No one questioned his true potential, he silently added. No one was blind to him, and his ambitions were simply allowed to flourish.

"Is that why you became a pirate in the first place?" Alfred asked. He didn't like how the other was looking at him. It unnerved him how his eyes were just on him, cold blue and intimidating, seemingly drinking in the entire conversation.

"No, that wasn't it," Arthur said, trying to recall. He hadn't talked about this in such a long time, the memories had faded with age. "I merely wished to leave behind my life. I had decided it was time to just go somewhere else with myself. My siblings, the remaining people in my life at the time, did not seem to care, so I just left." By then, the only ones who truly looked out for him: that being his mother and the caretaker of which Alfred had inherited his namesake, were gone. There had been no real reason for him to stay.

"So you just tagged along on a pirate ship? How old were you?"

"Fifteen." Arthur shrugged a little. It wasn't that big of a deal how young he was. He was almost an adult anyway, and his childhood was very far from ideal.

"So they didn't just throw you off?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded, getting more and more unsure by how much Alfred seemed to be paying attention. Though he hated to admit it, he was starting to feel more relaxed, more...tired. He would love to say it was just the recounting of his old, favorite memories, but he knew it was also Alfred. It always was.

"No, but I was lucky. They were in need of new members anyway, and I just so happened to fit their bill." Arthur said.

"I bet you looked cute when you were fifteen.

"Shut it and let me talk. Unless you'd rather I stop?"

"Are you tired enough to go to sleep?"

"Not even close." Arthur lied.

Alfred snickered. "Then keep going, Queenie. Tell me about how you became captain."

Arthur huffed. "Very well then." He hated how he seemed to be getting into this. He would love to say he was unwilling, but what with Alfred looking at him like that and listening like that and the fondness he had for these memories, he just couldn't find himself wanting to stop so easily.

He began to think again. "I simply began to get good at my job. I earned people's trust and learned. I was a fast learner I think." After years of being overshadowed and bullied by his siblings and ignored by his parents, he had decided he wanted to be good at something like that, and prove them wrong.

He strived to be better until no one would dare think he was weak ever again, and it made him satisfied, prideful that others were impressed and respected him, rather than what he had grown up with previously. "Before I knew it, I was the captain's first mate in by the time I turned twenty."

He wondered how it would be to be young like that again. How he could just simply put a goal in mind and begin working for it. How simple that was.

"So you got good at being a pirate and stuff?" Alfred pressed.

"Yes. Let's just say I was tired of being walked over by then and wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again." Arthur said, attempting to tiptoe over his family being the source. Those memories he would rather bury away.

"I can tell. You summoned me for a similar reason, remember?" Alfred said.

Arthur nodded. It was a rather rude awakening, going from a well respected and feared pirate captain to a queen being held back by his own kingdom. He sometimes wondered why he hadn't tried to summon a demon sooner. "My old captain sort of liked me. Liked how much potential I had. He trusted me with his life. He even told me so."

"What happened to him?" Alfred asked.

"We had a serious run-in with the Hearts navy," Arthur explained. "It was a ruthless battle. Half of the crew was either fatally injured or dead. Including the captain." It had been the most dangerous battle Arthur had ever been through before. He still recounted the memory of it with discomfort.

"So he died, and you took his place?"

"I had no choice really. No one else was fit for the job and was still alive, and really, no one questioned me." Arthur said. Being captain had been the ultimate achievement for him. His ambition had taken him so far, and now he was captain. He had even more power and accomplishments than before, and now he could move towards something even bigger.

"Didja start wearing the eyepatch by then?"  
Alfred asked cheekily.

Arthur glared at him again. "Come on! I wanna know!" Alfred said, moaning a little.

Ugh. Stupid brat. "Yes. I did."

Why?" Alfred asked.

He considered not telling him. After all, he knew it would end up getting the demon to make fun of him again. "After my first raid as captain, we stopped at a port. And when I was in a pub, I heard a couple of my crew members joking about me. They said I was too much of a…."Little doll" to be a captain people could fear." It had made his blood boil to hear such things, and just like all other insults and judgments of weakness in his life, he had taken it as a personal challenge to make it never happen again.

Alfred snorted, just as Arthur knew he would. "So you wore it out of spite?"

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone questioning my efficacy as a captain. And it worked. I also started wearing red." Arthur said. He had decided then to simply just forgo the traditional colors of Spades and find something that better suited him then. Red had worked perfectly.

"See, I told you that you look good in red." Alfred pointed out. "It looks better with your eyes. Makes ya hotter looking."

Arthur paid the stupid compliment no mind, or at least, he tried to. "I can't wear red anymore, Alfred. Red is a Hearts color. I'll get bad looks." Many probably won't even let him go anywhere until he changed into something more proper and better suited for the Queen of Spades

"What a tragedy," Alfred said. "Did people think you were Heartian then? Because you wore red?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes. Sometimes. I was even listed as a Hearts native for years. Then I got annoyed and set it straight."

"I bet you really liked being captain," Alfred said.

"I suppose I did. Being a pirate, especially the captain, no one told me what I can and cannot accomplish, except the actual impossible of course. No one disrespected me and my potential. I wasn't shamed for what I wasn't." Arthur murmured. He was glad being a pirate had given him such an ego because then he would've never truly accomplished anything as Queen. Not with the unfortunate circumstances he was chosen under.

"It's fine now though. You're gonna show them now, aren't you?"

A horrible knot twisted itself in his stomach at Alfred's words. He wished he really would stop being so….him. "Yes." He said, a little determinedly. "I will show them. We'll finally level Diamonds and put them in their place."

Alfred smiled. "I can promise you we will. Whatever the cost."

"Even if our suspicions might prove to be true?"

Alfred frowned just a little. "What suspicions?"

"The ones about the possibility of supernatural forces being allied against us?" They hadn't had much headway into the owner of that angel feather, so long ago, or anything other than the fact they were at war with Diamonds. After all, Clubs had seemed to be doing their job and proving they were on their side. But Arthur had never stopped thinking.

"I can handle them, Artie. As long as you order me as you wish, no one can stand in our way." Alfred said, smiling, his cold blue eyes bright and piercing into Arthur.

"Can you stand toe to toe with an angel?" Arthur wondered. Back when he was a pirate, when he could research anything he wished without the fear of being discovered and shamed, he hadn't been able to read much about what truly happened when one divine being clashed with another. It seemed to always go either undocumented or vaguely. described.

"I can. I've never fought one before, but I have fought with other divine beings like myself before. I have experience." Alfred said. "Don't worry sweetie. I promise, I cannot fail my master. I won't let you down. Whatever comes our way, I will get rid of them."

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds, these words sinking in. Whenever he said things like this, it always made his feelings burn at the very foundation of his mind, make him second guess everything he thought he knew. He couldn't tell what the demon was truly thinking, what he truly thought about Arthur, and why. He wished he could so desperately, it kept him up at night.

But he really had no idea, except Alfred was a demon. A cold, ruthless demon he had summoned from the depths of hell. Alfred wasn't even his name. This was all just their game to him. Their contract. He's done this countless times. They all end the same way.

"I will keep that in mind, when we go to battle," Arthur said, hoping he sounded commanding rather than lost, like the unsure lovesick fool he had turned into. "I want to make sure Diamonds will never gain the upper hand. They must never be able to infiltrate us, to get one step ahead. We will crush them."

"Of course, Arthur." Alfred smiled, his expression darkening. Their contract was humming quietly in then both of them as he spoke. "I promise."

Arthur felt somewhat safe, hearing that. He was rarely scared of any fights, but he felt a sort of security at Alfred's words, his protection. He still remembered well the first time he saved his life. Though at the time, it was thought to be a rather small threat, he still felt an uprising feeling of exhilaration and safety, being saved by Alfred.

It was demeaning. It was stupid, how he had begun to feel safe and secure with his demon. He had never need such protection before, but now it almost felt like he couldn't live without it.

He felt a little more confident, going into this war with Alfred at his side. Okay, well, a lot more confident. Gods, help him.

He didn't feel quite like talking to Alfred anymore. Or anything really. He hated this. Maybe he really should just go back to bed. "Alfred, I think I'll go ahead and try to get some sleep." He said quietly.

"Okay. Tired already? Really?" Alfred said.

"Yeah." Arthur lied. Maybe now he was a little tired, but he knew he had a long time ahead of him, with nothing but darkness and his own thoughts as he fought for sleep. But he felt that sounded more desirable than continuing to hold conversations with Alfred.

"Alright then. Glad my plan worked." Alfred shrugged, smile persistent as he got up from his seat. He glanced over at his master. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Arthur snarled up at once. "Absolutely not!"

Alfred chuckled. "Just a joke sweetheart. I'll kill the lights for ya. Good night."

Arthur only hummed in response, watching as Alfred walked over to the lone, large candelabra sitting on the table. He took it, blowing it out. At once, the room was released to darkness.

Arthur waited as footsteps filled the room, waiting until Alfred was gone, before falling back onto the bed. His back had gotten sore from all the bending over desks and papers, always sitting on rough chairs and not taking much time to relax. He was determined to do as much as possible to ensure his kingdom will come out victorious.

The shock of falling in love with Alfred had worn off. The pain was no longer fresh, but it still festered and boiled, it still hurt him terribly. He still hated it all and believed himself a fool for daring to let such a thing happen. He still wished desperately this would just all go away. Thank Gods that wedding had been pushed off untill after the war was over and done with. He didnt know how much more of this he could take. He knew the prospect of marrying the demon, of pretending he happily loved Alfred and would stay by his side forever, and Alfred pretending he would do the same, would be downright horrible.

The familiar thought of Alfred lingered on his mind, one of his regular guests during the night. He would always think about not just how much of a fool he was, but Alfred himself, and everything about him. It was time like these where these thoughts were allowed, and Arthur knew he couldn't stop them from coming. Repressing them would only make them worse, after all, so he simply let go on until he fell asleep.

He wondered what it would be like if Alfred really would actually care. If he really would love him back. He imagined the kind of way Alfred would hold him, caress him, cuddle with him and love him back. He could imagine the warmth, the security.

Arthur wondered if he would ever be able to get over this. To move on his life and stop being so lost on such pointless things. Alfred never really would love him back. He was left with just his imagination and his neverending feeling of longing.

It didn't seem he ever would. He felt so trapped, so lost, and so foolish. These feelings seemed so inescapable, and he was still so angry with himself for letting it happen. Alfred made him feel so lost, so happy, so hopeless, and so safe all at once, and every time, it felt like he would never escape.

He wondered what a kiss would feel like. Just one, or perhaps many. Deep ones, tongue, and all. Gods, it was overwhelming how much he wished he could. He could bet Alfred's lips would feel just as perfect as the rest of him; they would be soft and comforting. Perhaps even deep, rough kisses, where their teeth would clash in a dance of passion….Maybe even on some nights, he'd let his thoughts go even farther than that......much farther........

He rolled over on his side, ignoring the covers surrounding him. This was nice sometimes, the dark of his bedroom at night his only listener, but most nights it lay victim to his urge to work hard into the night, thinking hard and stressed to no end. Even now, he was somewhat stressed by the looming duties that only mattered so much more right now.

Well, if he was going to sleep, he might as well try. He knew Alfred would trouble him again if he kept trying to work instead of sleeping. He probably knew as well as Arthur the importance of it all, but the demon always seemed to deviate from what was normal no matter what.

He put his hand under a pillow, trying to gain comfort. It was going to be another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Hearts is made up of some vastly different countries, even to today, I've never thought it would be very stable, especially in this setting, which is supposed to be based of the Victorian time period, so relatively the late 1800s. 
> 
> So, this is a unique take, or at least that I know of. Hearts is instead, very unstable. While it may all be united under one country, one monarchy system, one government, it is still divided, with three different languages in use and the culture and land being very different depending on where you are in the nation. Laws fall in and out of practice anywhere, and the peace between the people is fragile. Because of this, Hearts doesn't get too messed up in the affairs of the other three nations all that much, considering its so caught up in it's own problems lol. 
> 
> Hearts, just a youple of decades ago when this story takes place, had just dug itself out of another nasty civil war, where they tried to revamp things and this time, make a commitment to finally join together and start working on putting themselves back together and catching up with everyone else in terms of pretty much everything. 
> 
> Lore dump hahaha
> 
> I have a discord chat channel thingy machiggy. We talk about UsUk and fanfiction and whatever. It's not always very active, but it's been fun. I always share my progress there and I can answer questions and stuff about this universe, aka my freaking child at this point, let's be honest. 
> 
> Here's a link if you wanna come chat. ^^  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter annoyed me while writing it. Mostly because it involves political stuff, and the political part of war, or at least somewhat. And I'm not a fan.
> 
> Spades and Clubs' relationship is basically similar to that of the western powers and Russia pre cold war era. Tension and overall a lack of trust in one another for a number of reasons. They share the longest border between one another as well

_____________________

It was early morning.

Rays of bright sunlight pooled in from the array of expensive windows in the room. It was quiet, almost peaceful.

Today was quite an important day. Today the main officials in the alliance met in a final briefing before the armies were dispatched to storm the Diamonds border. And on this particular event, members from both monarchs could be present. It made the whole already important meeting just quite a bit more important and stress-inducing.

A smaller, more obscure room had been prepared. There were only just a few people expected, so it was redundant to take up residence in the already crowded and cluttered official meeting room that had been unceremoniously turned into a war room in the past few weeks.

Arthur was never much of a morning person. It was just required of him. Usually, he depended entirely on his routine of tea to help him get through it. Lately, he has begun to be a bit more dependent on it than he would like to admit though. Alfred had begun to keep a closer eye on just what limits the queen was stretching himself up to, and Arthur couldn't help but feel a little better this morning than he had in weeks. And it was all that damned demon's fault.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred whispered

Arthur looked up. He had whispered. Given they weren't alone in the room, that meant Alfred was about to say something stupid and irritating. "Yes?" he muttered.

"I'm bored," Alfred stated quietly. " When are they gonna get here?"

"I'm beginning to wonder how old you really are," Arthur muttered irritably.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit here?"

Arthur sighed and glanced over at the other two important enough to be in this meeting. Yao was bent over a map, talking at a rapid and almost annoyed pace to the other man, the Spadian military commander, Matthais.

"You could join them," Arthur said pointedly. Alfred seemed to have a certain skill in pretending he was doing something. Perhaps this had stemmed from his act to be a normal human being and not a demon that had already memorized everything and didn't need to be doing anything. If only he didn't make such a big deal out of it to him.

"I don't think I wanna," Alfred muttered, a hint of childish whining behind his voice.

"Well, I'm not going to be your entertainment either." Arthur huffed. Mind you, he was busy himself. Having lived a dangerous life on the seas didn't give an automatic pass from studying maps himself. After all, it's not like he knew all the ends and outs of the mountain pass just beyond the Diamonds southern border.

Alfred gave another soft whine, prompting Arthur to look away and pay him no mind. Gods, even when he was so irritatingly childish, he was still endearing and made the other's heart swell.

"I'm just not looking forward to this little meeting alright? I'm being forced to converse with that evil Clubian king again." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur gave him a small glare. "He's not evil. Don't be so ridiculous. Shouldn't you know evil when you see it?"

"I just...I don't like him." Alfred said. "He's an asshole and I swear he really hates me too."

"Well, I can't imagine why," Arthur remarked quietly. He gave another glance to Yao and Matthais and wondered if he really needed to be so quiet. He knew from experience that Yao easily kept focus on what he was doing and tended to ignore others when that kind of thing happened. People knew it was wise not to interrupt him.

"He's a bastard," Alfred stated.

"Oh stop it. You've argued these things before, haven't you? You are beginning to sound like a broken record. Can you please spare me this time?" Arthur said. He had kept Alfred's feelings towards Ivan in mind, seeing as the other would be able to tell very quickly if something was off, but this was just excessive, and really, to Arthur, it really just seemed like a normal rivalry. Nothing too suspicious there.

"Ugh, fine," Alfred said. "I'm still bored."

"So?" Arthur snorts.

"Help me out here!"

"Hmmmph." Arthur hummed back. Had the little ridges on the map that represented mountains always looked that detailed?

"You know you're a really great master, but you're kinda boring sometimes I swear," Alfred muttered.

Arthur instinctively glanced at Yao and Matthais. Gods, they didn't hear a thing. He glared over at Alfred. "Do you want to be found out? Stop that, you idiot!" He hissed.

"I knew they wouldn't hear me." Alfred shrugged.

Stupid demon! "That doesn't mean you can just keep calling me that in front of-"

At that moment the doors swung open. Great.

Three people were being ushered into the room by the two guards at the door. Arthur stood up at once to greet them properly. Good, a great distraction from Alfred and his stupid perfection.

It had been quite some time since he had conversed with more than one member of the Clubian royal deck. Ivan, being the most flexible out of the three in terms of time and the most important part of negotiating a true alliance with Clubs, had been the only member Arthur had seen in the past few months.

Arthur shook hands for the first time in months with Roderich Edelstein, the Jack of Clubs. Thank gods he wasn't as discomforting as Ivan could be at times. He was a lot easier to talk to, and while he could be an arsehole and a total freeloader at times, he wasn't truly hateable.

He was quickly followed by a woman called Evangeline, the recently instituted military general. She was less hateable than Roderich, and quite a bit more sociable. Arthur also knew most thought she was gorgeous to look at, but he never cared about that last part. She did have that same "perfect flair" Arthur had come to associate Alfred with, but that was him being generous. He didn't think anyone could ever come close to the level of perfection Alfred had.

If anything, she reminded him too much of Francis, what with that long, silky blond hair and bright, lavender-like eyes that were only just a few shades lighter than the frog's. It was a pity, because Evangeline was a lot better to be around than Francis.

After greetings were done and over with, chairs were drawn and the meeting had begun.

_________________________

Arthur usually wasn't at all up to make socializing after things like that, and to be honest, today couldn't be a better example.

This morning had been frustrating, just as the previous one had been, and even with the idea that nothingg really was meant to be accomplished, it still made Arthur tired and irritated, just like all other politics did really.

Given he was queen and this was an alliance for which the future of the war relied upon, Arthur had tried his best to be polite and respectful towards any and all Clubians that had influence and power, and it wasn't always so easy, but Arthur tried. After all, it wasn't Diamonds.

The problem was, Clubs and Spades had tension with each other for such a long time. Decades and decades. They had radically different views of what made a successful nation, and a long history of disagreements. While they were also sometimes on good terms for a few years here and there, the recent thirty years had dampened everything into nothing but discord between the two of them.

Arthur had just about as much trouble with Roderich as he always did. Being the Jack of Clubs, he was the member that had the most influence over the army in Clubs. But he was also hard to negotiate plans with and horrible at deciding what to do and if they could do it. He had been a total prick during the planning stages of how to launch the war and where to go and attack and strike the enemy and he still was even now, even with everything being almost set in stone.

Generally, all that happened was review and bickering, and Arthur swore he saw Alfred starting at either him or for some reason, Ivan, the entire time, and that was frustrating as well. Arthur couldn't help but feel Alfred's eyes on him at all times, that shade of freezing cold blue imprinted on his mind, and at the same time, he also wished he could imprint the image on the back of his eyelids. This kind of thing was exactly what he always tried to avoid, and with the attitude he seemed to be taking lately, it was getting more frustrating.

He supposed he should be used to this sort of thing, he thought, but that didn't really mean how it affected him ever changed.

After the meeting, everyone was invited to relax in the royal parlor, and tea and snacks would be provided. Given his image, he had no reason not to partake in this. At least now he had tea.

Perhaps if he stayed quiet, he wouldn't be bothered too much and he could somewhat actually relax.

Arthur found himself watching Alfred as he discreetly loaded his tea with sugar. It astounded him sometimes how much of a sweet tooth a demon could be. The Queen didn't much like the tea selection this time either, but surely that amount of surgery sweetness would just end up killing someone rather than fixing it.

"How do you drink that and not have a heart attack?" Arthur wondered out loud, watching Alfred sip his tea with a scrunched nose. It annoyed him.

Alfred simply shrugged. "I'm a demon?"

Arthur turned sharply to make sure no one had heard that. "Stop that! You're cutting it too close!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh don't be so nervous. It's fine. I know what I'm doing." Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur glared. "You're an arse."

"I know. I love to hear it."

"Of course you do, don't you?"

"Mhmm." Alfred hummed.

Arthur sighed. Perhaps no amount of tea could remedy this. He cast a look at everyone else. Everyone had their own conversations going on. He watched Evangeline and Ivan chat on the other side of the room. They didn't look quite as friendly as earlier…..

"Do you think you'll be able to get along with everyone else? You're not gonna declare the other two are evil too, are you?" Arthur asked. Perhaps if he did, they would have reason to worry. After all, one Clubian was enough, but several?

"Can I just say? Roderich is so much of a freeloader I can smell it off him." Alfred said bluntly.

He could literally smell it. Huh. "Not surprised."

"It's nothing really. Just people." Alfred shrugged. "Snooty politicians and stuff. I've dealt with them for so long it's second nature by now."

"Good." Arthur murmured. Tomorrow, they would be leaving the security of the palace and Londinium and off to pursue Diamonds. In Spades, it was considered mandatory for the queen and king to travel with the army and personally assist in the effort to bring honor to their kingdom. They would be protected just as well as they would in the palace, and would never have to dream of seeing the front lines, but it was considered so, and it was always how things went down. It wasn't like Clubs or Diamonds, and Arthur felt more than obligated to comply with this. It was his kingdom after all. Why wouldn't he?

He wasn't scared. He had Alfred. Alfred would never let him die.

Not without his payment. He reminded himself.

"Evangeline seems nice.'' Alfred commented.

Arthur frowned. "Alright?" He asked.

Alfred shrugged. "She's just nice. Everyone likes her and she's nice."

"Don't get any ideas," Arthur said. He wondered what exactly he was supposed to mean by that. He had absolutely no idea what this demon would mean by that.

"Of course not. I can't do that." Alfred smirked. "I'm tied to you, remember?"

 _Spadian royalty. Spadian royalty. Don't you bloody ever forget that._ "Whatever," Arthur said, pretending his mind wasn't screaming at the approval of those words. "It's nothing to be suspicious of is it?"

"No, I don't think so. She seems pretty human. She doesn't give off anything weird." Alfred said absentmindedly. "She seems like every other Clubian in this room. Take that as you would."

Arthur gave a dissatisfied click of the tongue. Opportunity missed. "I was hoping for some kind of lead or something today. I suppose I should just calm down and wait." He confessed.

"I know what you're thinking. Angels are experts at hiding themselves as humans. It's their job to be on earth frequently amongst humans, so they know how to avoid detection as no one else can."

"Just as long as we don't lose vigilance then," Arthur muttered. He watched Evangeline giggle spontaneously at something Ivan had said. "Are you sure you can't consider Evangeline not human? She's got a pretty obvious name."

Alfred snickered loudly at the casual joke. "Jokes in a time like this? Wow, Queenie. I feel honored."

"Oh shut up," Arthur said, scowling at him.

The conversation ceased for a little while, and Arthur mulled the thoughts of today over in his head while drinking his tea and observing everyone else. Silence would almost always be a blessing to him, and this was usually why.

He couldn't help but linger a little on what Alfred had said. Of course he should not care at all. Oh, how foolish this all was. Why should he care what he said about other people? Even if they were suggestive… it wasn't that suggestive. Come off it Arthur.

It wasn't like he cared. Spadians never cared. After all, the gods didn't care, so why should they? It was Clubs that condemned it as an oddity to never speak of, Diamonds who called it a crime and shamed people for it.

Did Alfred have preferences like that? Did demons do that? It seemed much too trivial for such divine, ancient beings to set each other back for it, and with demons, it seemed a million possibilities were open. And those pet names. Did Alfred...perhaps...like….

_No no no no._ Arthur didn't like where this was going. Not now. Definitely not now, and he does not welcome the thought later. Why the bloody fuck did he care so much whether Alfred looked at men or women in that way? Or both. Both were good too. Maybe- Fuck. Why now? Why couldn't this hit him later? How frustrating.

Of course Arthur wanted Alfred to be like that. It meant he might just like Arthur. Even if it was just lust. It was just another part of his desperate longing for his feelings for the cold demon to be requited. Appreciated. Cherished.

Oh, the things he did to preserve his pride.

__________________

"To victory," Roderich said quietly, holding up his glass of sherry.

Everyone in the room repeated those words, and took a drink from their own glasses.  
Arthur sighed and took a small sip himself. All alcohol reminded him one way or another about the humiliating night when he had tried to drink away all his problems and painful feelings for Alfred. He was trying his best to take in as little as possible, even if it was just sherry.

They had raised their glasses for three different things, victory somehow had become the third, and Arthur could clearly see the alcohol had already begun to take in on some of the people in the room. Evangeline has begun giggling a bit more than usual, and anyone would see the growing glow in Matthais's cheeks. Yao and Roderich on the other hand seemed to be having a silent competition over who could drink their alcohol in the most sophisticated and limited way possible.

Arthur stayed in the corner; the couch tilted next to one of the grand windows. He was rather finished with social interactions right then. He wasn't meant to achieve anything much at all today, but it was still trying on his end. Sometimes Arthur wished he had more social stamina than this and didn't need to "recharge" at the end of each day, after all, he was queen. But, unfortunately, people were never easy.

Alfred sat next to him, a level of distance that just about bordered on uncomfortable for him and his lovesick foolishness. He, unlike everyone else, felt no need at all to limit himself, and was already on his second glass. Arthur had begun an absent-minded debate about whether or not demons also fell prey to the effects of alcohol. He was hoping they did, not willing to add more weight to his humiliation weeks ago.

With the demon being so close, he couldn't help but distract the other to no end. Arthur was hyper-aware of everything, especially when Alfred so much as looked at him, even if it was for less than a second.

He wanted Alfred to look at him. And wished he would look at him with a look that proved his feelings weren't destined for vain. He wanted to feel like Alfred wasn't just biding his time until he could taste Arthur's soul. He could never know what the demon was thinking, and every time Alfred looked at him, it made it all the more troubling.

"You seem very confident in our strategy," Yao said, Arthur drifting back into the main conversation.

"The Clubian military is second to none." Roderich boasted smoothly. Arthur had his usual fight to hide a snort. The other man always made such claims about everything to do with his kingdom, even if it weren't true. Arthur knew who would fall first at the end of the day. "Diamonds and their vastly aging tactics will stand no chance. Their usual big defense is the large mountain pass separating them and the rest of the world. I told you, once we scale them, it will be much easier from there."

"We are most unable to faithfully predict what the Diamondite armies have planned." Yao reminded him. "Confidence does not make up for reality."

"They rely on their geological borders all the time, and to be fair, it works really well," Matthais said reasonably, swallowing more sherry. "Thousands have died making the journey through."

"An easy endeavor." Roderich insisted. "Clubs has had many wars with Diamonds in the past. We have mastered offense against them."

Any other day, someone in the room would gladly say the same could be said for Clubs and Spades. Arthur knew it was in the air, an unasked question. Arthur stared at Roderich's eyes, watching his ever boastful expression. There was no doubt in his mind he had once planned Spades' demise too. And yet he had asked for trust. What a one-eighty.

Arthur didn't look forward to having to actively plan war and work with Roderich. Evangeline was alright enough, but he could tell frustration was ahead with the man. People had been scared of Clubs, soldiers so close to small villages with innocent, good Spadians, rumors of some even being killed and robbed. The fear of war on everyone's minds, when really, they were just trying to keep the empire alive. And Roderich was part of the blame, and he wouldn't acknowledge anything about it.

"Have either of you ever been out in the field before?" Evangeline giggled out next. She too was now in her second glass, a bright smile beginning to print itself on her face that rivaled all others. Well….other than Alfred of course.

"I haven't," Alfred said like he had many times before. "I was only a simple peasant before all of this." It had been one of the lies the two of them had agreed on, considering Alfred had technically not existed before this contract and his kingly status.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Not officially. I've had fighting and leading experience."

"Piracy and military isn't the same thing," Roderich said, not being able to resist. Everyone important in every kingdom had of course heard of his past life as a trouble maker. No doubt everyone had already known his name before he even touched the throne.

"I am well aware, thank you," Arthur said as dryly as his reputation would allow. "But I'm sure you're well aware of my past accomplishments, whether they be illegal or not. I am more than capable of leading Spades to victory, and aiding in yours."

"Haven't you said this before?" Alfred whispered at his side. Arthur only sent him a look that told him to stop. Of course he had. But did it matter to the others?

"Don't be so formal; he's not testing you!" Evangeline giggled.

Arthur sighed idly and hid behind his glass, looking away as the woman began to laugh.

"He doesn't like being told he's wrong," Alfred said suddenly, smirking bluntly.

"Not another word." Arthur nearly hissed, cheeks going ripe with pink. Why the hell did the demon want to say that!? That aggravating little…

"It's true," Alfred admitted, taking a large gulp of his own glass.

Arthur glanced away, trying not to look at every one. Oh, this is mildly embarrassing. Oh, Gods.

Thankfully, no one seemed too interested, Roderich already pushing them into another conversation again. Arthur was spared just short of a few more floating giggles for Evangeline and a few smirks.

He pushed forward as discreetly as possible against Alfred's side. "Don't ever say things like that in public again!" He hissed out, glaring sharply.

Alfred only smirked smugly, giving him his usual look. "There's no need to get so riled up Artie. I was just teasing."

"And you know you shouldn't be!" Arthur whispers angrily.

"Oh, whatever," Alfred said. He finished his glass, looking at it in thoughtfulness. "Hey, Sarvis? Can I have another one please?"

The servant in question compiled instantly. Arthur watched, frowning at yet another display of the other's failure to comply with the norm. One wasn't supposed to address a servant by their first name. It was another unspoken rule Alfred had casually broken for no reason. How irritating.

"Isn't that your third one?" Arthur whispered.

"Stop nagging me it's fine," Alfred muttered, nodding at the servant as thanks as he faded back into the corner.

Arthur sighed, phasing out of the main conversation again. He simply watched everyone else, trying to finish his sherry and be done with it.

He shifted his tie a little, feeling an awful lot like leaving, even if just for a few minutes. The social perfection he was keeping up right then was starting to wear down on him by now. It had been a long day after all. Perhaps he'll feigin the need to relieve himself.

He sat there for a few minutes, debating this option. Until Alfred did so much as shift in his seat and brush Arthur's side by accident. _Oh, Gods why._

Arthur stood up abruptly, so much so it startled Alfred beside him. The other's cheeks went absurdly pink for the most absurd time that night. "I-I need to relieve myself." Arthur nearly stuttered out at once. Oh gods, he sounded so pathetic! For Gods' sake!

Alfred only nodded, thank gods. He'd sworn on the gods way too many times lately. Argh.

Suddenly his need for a few minutes of recreation grew, and he was walking out of there as fast as possible. Ugh. This was so demeaning and annoying.

He spent several minutes in the small, public room, mostly not using it for its purpose and simply just leaning on the counter and staring. Now, he could truly think. He could truly mull things over without Alfred to detract him, or pointless social interactions to belittle him.

What Alfred had said last night still rang in his head every so often. About his promises. He wouldn't usually think so hard on such devoted sounding promises, after all, such was normal for him. But….he couldn't pretend he could just feel Alfred's own devotion in his words. He didn't sound manipulative as he often did with others, or playing with his words. It sounded….honest.

But Arthur had to wonder if this was real. He hated to admit it, but perhaps his own feelings had begun to mess with his judgment. How pathetic. Or, Alfred was simply being good at his job. After all, given by what few words he had said about his past, he had various contracts in the past before. It was obvious he would've mastered his art by now. He was likely just being deceitful, like usual. And besides, it was all just for his own personal endgame, his soul. It was fake. It had to be.

That didn't make the lovesick queen quit thinking about it though. And feelings his stomach twist at the mere thought Alfred had made such promises, despite what he knew. He couldn't help but admire these determined words, hang on them, keep them imprinted on his mind. He couldn't help but look forward to them playing out, as if it were some test or show of their contract, coupled with a longing for it to be something more than just their contract, like always. He could almost dream up Alfred saving him from danger, burning his enemies.

All except Francis of course though, for some reason. He'd always felt a burning need to take care of him himself if the time ever came. He would love a reason to slap him again. To see that face groveling at the might of his empire, and himself. To make him watch as he striped his kingdom down, and took back what was rightfully belonging to Spades.

Arthur sighed again, looking up at his reflection in the mirror, his own green orbs staring back at him. He didn't look so tired anymore. It seems Alfred had seen to that. Bloody demon.

He wasn't looking forward to leaving the comforts of the palace. It had been a long time since he'd left and even then, it was to visit the other major cities and ports of the world, as a part of his duties. Being queen provided a whole new way to venture around the world. He was careful to admit that he had grown rather used to such luxury, which would be vacant within the marching forces.

Efficacy would be prioritized. Tents would be the norm, everything only as elaborate as necessary. He would easily have to mold back into the habit of having a weapon on him at all times. He trusted his faithful guard, after all, there was no loyalty quite like that of a Spadian, but one could never be too careful, especially in such a dangerous setting.

Arthur loathed it and welcomed it at the same time. It was that sort of thing.

After a few more minutes of this, Arthur had decided he had overstayed his welcomed excuse. It would be odd if he stayed any longer than this. He would get questions.  
He didn't like questions.

He quickly walked out, his footsteps the only noises around. The hallways were nice and peaceful, night light streaming in from the various windows. He liked it. He didn't quite like having to reenter that social affair.

As he got closer to the room in question, he started to hear noises. Arthur paused for a second. They sounded like muffled voices of some sort. Oh well. Nothing too off.

As he got closer to his destination, they grew louder, and it became easier to tell it was two people, who seemed to be arguing. Quite intensely in fact, but it was obvious they were trying to be discreet about it as well. Was it servants…..?

Arthur turned the corner. His eyes caught two people, on the other side of the hall, clearly having a whisper shouting match. Arthur frowned. He could recognize a figure as tall as that from anywhere. That was clearly Ivan.

Well, this was a little awkward. What on earth were they on about? They seemed to be really frustrated, judging by the muffled tones. Who was that Ivan was arguing with? It seemed like a woman, but the other couldn't quite make out the face, it being blocked by Ivan's back.

Arthur didn't have Alfred's ability to hear perfectly across impressive distances or sneak around with no chance of getting caught whatsoever. He knew if he got close enough, one of them, likely the one Ivan was facing, would see him. Oh, how he would love to hear what they were arguing so intensely about. It seemed suspicious…..

Arthur cleared his throat.

Both froze, and Arthur nearly jumped back as Ivan turned around swiftly to see who had intruded upon them. He looked furious, and if the man had been intimidating before, that was nothing compared to this. He looked downright terrifying when angry like this, and it was unsettling and It made Arthur very much more nervous than he remembered being in a long time.

Arthur didn't know quite what to do, frozen. His eyes finally caught sight of the other, Evangeline, who also seemed very angry, but her anger could never measure up to the Clubian king in front of her. Except, she wasn't one bit terrified at all.

She glared at Arthur, her sparkling blue-violets contorted in immense frustration. She quickly grabbed Ivan's arm, yanking him forward. Ivan complied instantly and in less than a second, they were hurrying away, quickly vacating the scene.

Arthur stood there for several seconds, a little more than slightly baffled. What on earth?He had just walked on a heated argument between them, and it clearly had been important, seeing as they had fled the scene so quickly.

What the bloody hell was that all about?

____________

The morning of departure had come. Thousands of soldiers were preparing to leave just in front of the palace grounds gates, the ones that left from the back and less into the city. This was the last sunrise they'd enjoy in their beloved capital for a long time. Some might not even be able to see it again. Lots might not.

But none of them had seemed hesitant to leave, that much was obvious. They were fighting for Spades, and to a Spadian, there was no better thing to sacrifice for. Spadian patriotism was built upon a foundation by the great clocks' own masterful craftsmanship. Spades was their sacred nation, and Spadains had welcomed their help for thousands of years, believing in Spades and the gods it stood behind and all of the vast success the empire had brought.  
No Spadian soldier was afraid of protecting all of that

Arthur sat outside on a grand bench, outside an even grander building. The entrance was even more gorgeous and elaborate, much more detailed and cared for, but Arthur didn't want to be seen here. He was supposed to be inside the building. It was Spades tradition to visit one of the most important buildings on Spadian palace grounds, the royal shrine built in honor of the gods.

Every city and town in Spades had built one, some larger and more detailed than others, some the only pride and joy of the town. It was a tradition, that if anyone had something important or daunting to do, they could seek comfort there. For nobility and royalty, visiting the most sacred shrine of all, inside the palace, was an honor. It brought comfort and confidence, knowing the gods would always be in their favor.

Arthur was expected to visit this morning, before leaving Londinium. He was even given an hour or so of peace to do so. It was highly important; a queen's or king's faith in the gods was almost just as comforting to some as their own presence in the shrine was.

But….Arthur had instead snuck around back, camping himself out on the bench. He didn't mind much. The gardens and native flowers of Spades were gorgeous this time of year , and they bounced off the bright colors of the sunrise perfectly.

Arthur didn't want to go inside. He didn't feel he should. He wasn't sure if the gods were ever always watching, were ever all the wiser, but Arthur wasn't as faithful as most always so faithfully believed. That much was obvious. He had done the ultimate sin, and made a damned being a king, blindly ignoring all of the gods wishes. He didn't quite know why, but he was sure he wasn't welcome within the gods' presence anymore.

"You look lonely like that."

Arthur looked up to see Alfred. Hm. "I was wondering where you went." He said quietly, folding his hands. Lonely. He wasn't lonely. He was brooding.

"Just hanging around." Alfred shrugged. He plopped down on the bench across from him. Arthur inwardly sighed in relief, that the demon didn't choose to sit right next to him.

"I suppose you're never going to go inside either." Arthur sighed, glancing back at the back doors of the grand shrine. The silver and dark shades of blue glistened in the sunlight. It was pretty, a nice sight indeed.

"Nah," Alfred said. "My kind have always avoided these kinds of places. Dunno what would happen if a demon decided to trespass on one of the gods' most sacred places. They might strike me down with lightning on the spot."

"I doubt the gods ever would take such a direct approach." Arthur snorted.

"I've heard some horror stories." Alfred mused, leaning back into his seat. "A demon burnt down a local shrine in Hearts. They say an entire team of angels came to tear him apart alive."

"Gruesome," Arthur commented dryly.

"It sounds fun to watch to be honest." Alfred admitted causally.

Arthur sighed, looking away. Of course he'd want to watch something so gruesome.

"You've been pretty loud in your sleep lately." Alfred said suddenly.

What? Arthur frowned. "Have you been watching me sleep?" He couldn't help but feel both disturbed and intrigued by it, already imagining it. How irritating….

"Maaaaybe." Alfred hummed, snickering a little to himself.

"That's certainly none of your business," Arthur said at once, scowling at him. Dealing with him during the day was certainly enough, he couldn't sit well with the idea of whatever Alfred did when the other was asleep. Surely he was just messing with him.

"I don't always watch you sleep." Alfred snickered. "That's boring. I can't noticed you've a lot more vocal in your sleep. That's not a good thing, sweetie."

Arthur only scoffed, refusing to look his way. He couldn't help but worry. He had suspected he had dreams and other nighttime habits involving his forbidden feelings, but he couldn't do anything about that. He barely ever even remembered his dreams.

He slowly began to wonder what exactly he was talking about. It could be worrying. What if he unknowingly….. "I don't remember such things," Arthur said, trying not to overreact. Surely heSurely he didn’t. Please tell him he didn’t….

“Of course you wouldn’t. You were asleep.”  
Alfred said, smiling. “You just mumble a lot and stuff. Nothing too loud or understandable. Still concerning though.”

Oh thank gods. This was so pathetic. Still though, it was worrying. What if he gave away his feelings in his sleep? He had worked so hard to appear normal, untroubled, unharmed. Surely he could keep his own sleep under control. And besides, why would Alfred think into what he dreamed about too much anyway? He needed to make sure this wouldbt become a problem. He had a lot more important things to be worrying about.

"Why would I be mumbling in my sleep?" Arthur pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Alfred said. "You tell me? Is something going on or something? You alright?"

Absolutely not. "I'm fine. It's not of your concern. My mind has only been on this war as of late." Arthur said smoothly. Oh, how he wished he could speak of that as if it were the truth.

Alfred looked at him for several seconds, suspiciously looking like he didn't believe Arthur, but instead he sighed, shrugging and resting his head on his own shoulder. "Whatever you say I guess. I'd keep an eye on ya though."

That wasn't helpful at all. Arthur was already fearing the worst. "I don't want you watching me sleep. It's unnerving. Don't you have better things to be doing?"

"I have countless nights to myself and vastly more life experience than anyone else for miles. I gotta find something to keep me entertained." Alfred said.

"Surely there are much more riveting ways to keep yourself occupied than watching others sleep." Arthur scoffed. It was rather suspicious that he had even done it in the first place.

"Sometimes. I don't mind. Haven't you ever just thought that maybe your face is nice to look at?"

Arthur's cheeks went pinker again, more ripe than last time. "Don't play dumb. Am I to believe you sit at my bed and watch me snore?"

"Maaaaaaybe," Alfred said again, snickering a little. "And you don't snore. You just mumble things and hug pillows."

"Shut it." Arthur snapped, finding this much more embarrassing than he was comfortable with.

Alfred chuckled loudly, clearly amused. Gods, how he hated that. And loved it. "Would you mind stopping that? Find someone else to watch sleep. I don't want you doing it to me. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all if I knew you were gonna watch me."

"If you insist." Alfred said, smile widening.

Arthur scowled. "Do you think we could talk about something much more important?"

"As in?"

Arthur grumbled. "You tailed Ivan last night. Did you find anything, or were you too late?"  
After witnessing their argument last night, Arthur had sent Alfred to try and find out what it was about the second he could, but it wasn't producing nearly as good results as he had hoped.

"Not yet, no. I followed him until he went to sleep. Nothing. By the time we could pursue what could've been going on, I guess we've missed it."

Damn. "No harm done in trying." Arthur sighed, pinching his brow. He swore an opportunity to was missed here. Damm royal duties and images. "What about Evangeline?"

"Same." Alfred said. "She wasn't so easy to follow though. Too many people around her. She looks like she's expecting to be followed or something."

Arthur furrowed his brows. "That's odd."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Alfred sighed. "Couldn't tell. It could be anything though. She's a military officer and things aren't exactly peachy right now."

"Keep an eye out for her." Arthur said at once.

"I will, I will, calm down," Alfred said, rolling his eyes and making a show of it.

"Don't kid around about it, honestly." Arthur grumbled. Sometimes, if it weren't for the contract, he would seriously doubt the demon's service.

"Sorry." Alfred said. He sat up. "Can we go back inside now? I think we've been out here long enough."

Arthur nodded. "Yes I suppose so. We are set to depart before noon. Let's not dwaddle out here any longer than we need to."

They got up, and in a silence Arthur didn't quite feel comfortable in for unpleasant reasons, walked back towards the main palace. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about Alfred's intrusion upon his nighttime privacy. Soon, they'd be sharing a tent. Close to lots of people all the time. With guards all of the time. Hopefully, the stupid demon would take a hint.

He didn't need this. This shouldn't be so unnerving, but it was. It was worrying and….yes well, Arthur had already imagined what exactly influenced the demon into doing such a thing. He had hoped not to worry too absurdly much on this. Why him? Why did he have to do this to himself......

"Ivan."

Arthur turns, and he quickly realizes he had somehow not seen the King of Clubs coming their way, a feat that was impressive on it's own. Alfred's expression had turned mildly unpleasant already; one could tell he was obviously not pleased to see him.

"Your majesty." Ivan simply said almost bitterly, out of respect. "I was simply hoping I could have a word with Queen Arthur?"

"I don't see why not," Arthur answered instantly, already knowing his demon wasn't going to say something pleasant. "Be seeing you in the palace, Alfred."

The look Alfred shot him was discreetly murderous, the demon nearly grumbling as he walked away. His eyes didn't leave Ivan once, and even when he turned around, he had made his impression.

Ivan however, seemed not too troubled at all, smiling a little as he looked down at the other. "You spend a lot of time with him."

"He is my King." Arthur reminded the other, a little bewildered, his heart beating just a little faster at such a comment. "What do you want?"

Ivan frowned, his intimidating impression on Arthur shifting with every second. "I wanted to apologize. For last night. I am sure you recall?"

Of course he did. How could he forget, with the way he had jumped on the opportunity so quickly? But of course, he mustn't start off like that. "You were having a rather vicious argument with your commanding officer." Arthur recounted, making sure to sound neutral to the subject.

"I would not call it vicious." Ivan said, little smile returning. "We only disagreed on something. Nothing to worry about."

That sounded like an understatement. But, if that was what Ivan wanted it to sound like, oh well. "Alright then? But it did seem quite heated. What exactly were you two in disagreement about? You're the King of Clubs. Usually others don't argue with you." Usually, depending on the person or extent, it could either end in something as little as imprisonment to something like being taken into a secluded area and taking a bullet to the head.

"Evangeline is most often allowed to speak honestly when it comes to our nation's business. She is one of the few I trust enough to value her opinions." Ivan explained. "She is much more than the average military or political leader."

Well, that much could be obvious. She was in top command of the Clubian army, the largest one in the world. Such a person was really important. "Well, then what were you arguing about? You two seemed to be quite troubled."

"It is not needed for you to concern yourself with it, such things have already been dealt with." Ivan dismissed, smiling in a way that had always made Arthur uncomfortable, even on his best days.

This was getting more more and suscipous. Arthur, however, only gave him a look. "Are you certain that's how it was?"

"I am. Please, I will apologize for letting you to see such...indecency. I am aware that my anger can trouble others."

Again, vast understatement, but Arthur couldn't argue. "It's fine. You don't have to, but I suppose I accept your apologies." Arthur said, being polite. The fact that the man had gone out of his way to apologize, only added fuel to the flames. He will mostly certainly bring this up with Alfred.

"Excellent," Ivan said, smile returning once again.

"Was that all?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Not yet. I was also hoping to wish you good luck out with our troops." Ivan continued. "You are going into war. I only hope you will be safe."

Well this was strange. He was yet to get over the king's odd interest in him. "Thank you...i suppose I should wish you luck as well?"

Ivan only smiled wider. "I am not the one who needs it. You do. May the gods be in your favor."

What sincerity. And unsettlement. Hmm. "I thank you," Arthur repeated, not sure what else to say. He began to hope this was the end of their little conversation.

But; "You know, in Clubs, there is a rumor that if a member of our royal deck wishes one good luck, good luck will come to that person whenever they need it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Really? Not too strange. Club's own faith in the gods and the divine beings they shared their world with was starkly less than Spades, and even Hearts, but they still gave their respect to them, giving them their faith. The Queen tried to smile. "I suppose it's ensured nothing bad will happen to me then?" He tried.

Ivan giggled a little. "It is only a rumor, but let us hope so."

Arthur only nodded, not at all feeling the same mood the other did. He really didn't want this conversation to keep going…. "If that is all, I really must be going. We'll be departing soon after all."

"Of course," Ivan said. He tilted his head. "I hope we'll meet again soon. Good luck."

"Farewell." Arthur murmured back, quickly turning away. He swore he could still feel Ivan's stare, nearly boring into his back. He would love to call himself a brave and indomitable queen, but some things he just couldn't stop being intimidated by. Speaking of Ivan, he wasn't quite sure he ever would.

It had always been a little strange, the way Ivan had taken to him. He was almost like this with everybody, but to Arthur exclusively it seems, he seemed to have taken an interest. But why? It unnerved Arthur a little. He wouldn't want to be rude, but it puzzled him and he never knew what to do with the other's intimidating presence.

Perhaps….? No. Unlikely. Ivan had a Queen. He was married. It would be out of line. And very improbable.

Ah, it was none of his business anyway. He should busy himself with other things. That was the last he'd see of the Clubian King for a while anyway. He should turn his attention to the ones he would be seeing.

Still though, he'll be sure to tell Alfred everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline is an original character of my own creation. She's an idea I had pretty early in the this game, and I like her and what I've created for her. I think she'll serve her purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the easiest to write so far :D
> 
> Okay a little warning just in case: the gore picks up here. Some pretty gorey details in this chapter, mainly around the middle of it. Just a heads up in case you aren't so comfortable with such things. This is were that rating starts to hold in.

Strangely, Arthur had started remembering his dreams very recently.

He knew they were all because of Alfred. He knew it was and his longing feelings. Its long-term effects were starting to have a stronger hold, and there was no escape.

Over the past week, he had begun to vaguely remember a few of his dreams. Yet another thing he had never done before and had brought him to a new low. He didn't have time to think about something as senseless as what he dreamed about. He rarely ever was able to recount them in the first place. Why would he?

But now? He just suddenly could, and he wasn't at all sure why. This side of psychology, he had very little knowledge. He didn't have time to, especially not now. For now, they were just another weight on his thoughts.

That didn't mean they didn't trouble him.

He now knew what that stupid demon was bothering him about. And it wasn't comforting. He didn't want dreams about Alfred, just like he didn't want any of these lovesick feelings about him, but they had imposed themselves upon him, unwelcomed.

He had mostly dreamed of just Alfred. All him. The memory of him was sharp, the emotions sharp, probably the only reason he could even remember these dreams. They had all been relatively positive and peaceful so far, just the two of them, but they were happy together. Alfred actually cared for him and showed it faithfully. It was beautiful and disturbing and it made him happy and depressed all at once and gave him more headaches.

What's worse? He had even less privacy now than he did before his. He wasn't in the comforts in the palace anymore. He slept in a cot. In a damned tent. It was probably the most comfortable one for miles, but it was still a tent. Arthur didn't like tents. He liked privacy and peace, the kind that real walls offered. If he really did start getting vocal in his sleep as the demon had said, then others could hear. Not just Alfred and his weird habits and sharp hearing. Embarrassing.

He couldn't stop wishing every single one was real. For the first time in his life, what his mind had dreamed up was a lot more inviting than reality, and it unsettled him. Badly.

Nowadays, every day starts early. Usually just after sunrise, with stiff backs from stiff cots and low-quality tea with little to no milk. Just like his pirate days. Well, the bad parts. The parts he had liked; the thrill of constant danger and the tranquility of being far away from cities and the smell of thousands of people and smoke, were also present, and it was a welcomed change of pace to have it back. He had almost missed having the comforting familiarity of a sword on his belt. On the small scale of things, war wasn't always so bad. On a small scale, of course.

Alfred had begun sleeping more often, probably to help keep up his image as a human, faithful king. Unfortunately for Arthur, it turns out the demon snores often, nearly always making falling asleep a small chore for him. What was worse, now he knew Alfred would be in the same room, well, tent as him at night, and well, it wasn't doing his mental state any favors.

And as it turns out, The Clubian Jack, Roderich, was insufferable during mornings like these. The level of insufferability was usually linked to what was going on the previous day. Either he was tamable, or he was quite troubling.

For now, the two main forces of Clubs and Spades had joined together, setting up camp next to a small river, just beyond the Clubian border and less than a mile away from Diamondite land. It had only been a week, and they were only waiting for word back about where the enemy had positioned themselves. It was highly likely it would be here, where the mountains that guarded the border we're at the lowest and the difficulty of crossing them were also at the lowest.

For this particular set up, they had the trust of an undercover group working within the Diamondite army, but they hadn't sent anything back yet, and it had been a suspiciously long time. There wasn't much else to do but lie in wait for another few days, and then go into Diamondite territory and hope for the best.

On a good morning, rare ones Arthur had already unconsciously begun to rely on, Arthur would sit by himself, away from people. There were soldiers in every direction, so he was safe, but also relatively at peace. And, it was the best place to talk to Alfred about any and all sensitive subjects.

"Your shirt is a mess." Arthur began at once as he caught sight of Alfred this time. It was barely noon, and the demon had already done something ridiculous. Then again, maybe this short term peace would drive him mad.

"I'll wash up later." Alfred dismissed.

Normally, Arthur would nag, but knowing Alfred, it wouldn't be a problem. He could wash up in seconds, somehow. "So?"

"There's no one within a ten-mile radius that isn't on our side. No messages coming our way either, I already checked." Alfred recounted.

Arthur frowned. "They must be waiting for us beyond the border then, not meeting us there. That complicates things."

"I know. I hate the mountains." Alfred said as a matter of factly.

"What's wrong? Is it too hard for your inhumane endurance to scale a mountain?" Arthur asked, scowling. Alfred always complained about a whole range of strange things.

"Lots of steep edges, lots of work, lots of snow," Alfred complained, plopping down on one of the few chairs around. Like the tent and everything else, it was very low quality and just barely efficient, not the elegant, extravagant kind the Queen had unintentionally grown so used to.

"I thought you'd love scaling mountains. It sounds like your thing."

"Only when I'm showing off, sweetie."

 _Pet names._ "Anything else to report?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Alfred smiled, getting back on track. "Dunno if this is gonna be all that important, but Evangeline disappears quite a bit."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know where she goes, but she's always back before anyone misses her. I usually just can't find her until she just reappears back around camp again." He tilts his head. "Suspicious?"

Arthur quickly thinks, trying to piece together any possibility. Here, every single one must be considered. "Hmm….maybe. It might just depend. Perhaps you could tail her? Just to see what exactly she's doing?"

"I've tried," Alfred answered "I usually just can't. She's gone the second anyone's not looking."

Arthur didn't like that. "This can't be something normal, can it?"

Alfred only shrugs. Arthur growls, folding his arms. Alfred instantly smiles. "Getting tired of just sitting around, sweetheart?"

How did he just sometimes, always knew? "I suppose I am. I was rather adamant we'd get word back and we'd be crossing borders as soon as possible. I didn't predict this would happen."

"Maybe they got caught and were killed off?" Alfred suggested reasonably.

"Unlikely. Two of them had been in the Diamondite army for years, they've built too much trust to get caught easily." Arthur said stiffly. They had been working for Spades under the cover as Diamonds soldiers for longer than Arthur had been queen. It wasn't like they'd just get shut down just like that, so early in the game.

There were a few seconds of silence and then Alfred's smile grew a little. "If you're so bored here, I could take you along next time."

Arthur glared. "And why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because you're obviously bored, even if it's just a little or whatever," Alfred said.

Argh. Of course he was, but that wasn't excusable. His place was here. "If we both leave, they might catch on to something. It'll raise attention." Arthur said. "And besides, I don't want to. I need to be here anyway."

Alfred only signed childishly. "It won't be suspicious! Come on! It only takes a little under an hour. They won't notice."

He was making a compelling argument, he argued to himself, but then again, another half of himself didn't want to be alone with him, dependent on him, in danger with him. Alone. With him. "No." He repeated.

"Awh, but Artie-"

"Do not call me that-"

"Queenie, C'mon! You won't regret it! This is fishy and if you come along, we might just get to what's going on quicker!"

"And what, praytell, can I do to contribute against your own long list efficiencies?" Arthur snapped, already finding himself in an internal battle of his feelings and logic. It was sometimes so, so hard to say no to the demon.

"You would be there, right there, if anything happens. I won't have to just tell you later. What if I find a body or something? You wouldn't have to work off just my word alone." Alfred quickly argued, already childishly excited.

He made a good point. Argh! Why can't it just be simple for him to just say no? At times like these, he didn't feel like the master of this contract of theirs at all. He wanted to say no, but then again, he wanted to say yes. The thrill of danger, being right back on the trail, alone with Alfred, only Alfred to protect him. He wanted that.

"Say I did go with you?" Arthur began irritably. "I'll only slow you down. I'm human, unlike you. I can't travel miles in seconds or breathe underwater or whatever-"

"You won't. I can carry you." Alfred offered.

Absolutely! _Wait_ \- absolutely not, he cannot do that! _No, no, no-_ "You will do no such thing." The Queen almost hissed.

Alfred laughed, loud enough to make Arthur frantically glance around for anyone nearby. "Why not? Scared I'll drop ya?"

"Absolutely not! I've already informed you why my answer is no and will be no!" Arthur said, trying hard not to get carried away. He almost wanted nothing more than to taste danger with his demon, but he just couldn't. It was too risky surely, and it disturbed him how much he wanted to ignore that.

Alfred gave him a look of mock outrage, very telling that this conversation was far from closed, until he simply closed his mouth.

Arthur raised his eyebrows."What?"

Alfred shook his head. "People are coming our way." He said, dropping his voice a little. He smirked. "This isn't over. I will win you over."

Arthur growled at him. "I doubt it."

And Arthur was confident about these words, for the next thirty minutes or so, as the five political leaders had a discussion about what to do in the event that they'll have to act without information. They were running out of time and couldn't simply wait around forever, they were running behind as it was. Diamonds could be anywhere, planning anything, their armies ready to exploit their temporary advantage of the unknown at any moment.

Throughout the meeting, however, Arthur was only beginning to consider Alfred's offer even more. Just think, perhaps if he were there in any way, things would be different. What if something did indeed happen, and he missed it somehow? Or what if he didn't go, and it only cemented the fact that their aligned armies would have to take a shot in the dark?

He was being foolish he knew, and it was all his fault. Perhaps he should just stop protecting his pride and give in….

That night, however, Alfred once again went out into the night alone, and Arthur turned in for the night. He knew the question had risen again between them, but Arthur had simply stayed silent. He wanted to go so badly, but even so, surely the risk overrode what the danger provided.

So he slept soundly instead. For how long, he did not know, but to his surprise, he woke up to Alfred shaking him awake.

"Stop it…." Arthur murmured, burying himself into the blankets deeper. He could see it was still dark, and all he wanted was more sleep...

"Artie, wake up." Alfred persisted, shaking him harder. Arthur only moaned, ignoring him, until finally, the demon yanked away his pillow.

"Oi!" Arthur groaned, instantly sitting up. He squinted his tired eyes, glaring groggily at Alfred. "W-What the bloody hell do you want?! I do not appreciate being woken up like this in the middle of the night!"

"I found a body," Alfred replied in a beat.

"What?" Arthur asked in disbelief. He found a body….?

"I found a body. A dead one. A mile away." Alfred replied.

The Queen was instantly awake, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes and standing. "Who was it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a Diamondite soldier," Alfred said. "Or at least, he was wearing the uniform and everything."

Arthur furrowed his brows. "What killed him? Could you tell?"

"A blade, I'm sure, though I couldn't tell what kind," Alfred said. "Queenie, I know how mad you're gonna get, but this would be a good time to come with me and be there, wouldn't it?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, very quickly running out of excuses. Any more and he would surely look foolish. Argh…. "I suppose I have no choice. I do want to see this body." Arthur huffed coolly, looking away. He quickly remembered he was in his silken nightgown. "I'm in my nightgown." He whispered.

Alfred frowned. "So? You look beautiful."

Arthur glared at him. "I'm not letting anyone out there see me in nothing more than a nightgown you idiotic demon!"

Alfred huffed dangerously loudly, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll wait outside. Don't take too long."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, before the pillow Alfred had stolen was thrown at his face. Damn demon! He growled to himself as he got up, making to change as quietly as possible into something more appropriate.

Arthur soon emerged from the tent, squinting at the starlight in the sky. He wore nothing more than simple trousers, a simple shirt, and a simple cloak.

Alfred smiled. "You still look beautiful."

Oh for fuck's sake. " Stop being a little suck up." Arthur snorted. He remembered how Alfred had said they could do this. Oh, no…. "Are we going or not? How exactly do you plan on me tagging along?"

"I already told you," Alfred said, starting to smirk just a little. "I'm going to carry you."

Well. Fuck. Arthur's face went red instantly. "Surely you're not serious?" He demanded.

"Of course I am!" Alfred chuckled. "I've done it before, it's not like-"

"When on earth have I ever allowed you to carry me around like some child?!" Arthur whisper-shouted, cheeks quickly growing redder and redder as he thought in horror of when on earth had he ever had the blasted demon-

"Well, you were really drunk, so." Alfred snickered mischievously.

Oh Gods it just got worse. Of course. Arthur bit his tongue rather hard, wincing back in an indignant mess. Gods, surely there had to be another way…. "Are you sure we can't figure something else out?" Arthur sputtered hesitantly.

"Nope. Not really. Why? What's wrong?" Alfred's smirk grew? "You scared, Queenie?"

Absolutely not! Not of anything the stupid, blasted demon could possibly think of. He just…."I am not scared, you blasted idiot!" Arthur snapped, it being a trial to keep his voice down. He had to stop this. He was merely wasting time wasn't he? Oh, how foolish he had turned out to be recently….  
"Fine. I do suppose, if I have no other choice. I'll entertain your little idea."

Alfred grinned.

_______________

It turned out to be utter nightmare. And his mind's dream come true.

Arthur felt a very confusing flurry of disappointment and relief as he was placed down on the ground again, having traveled a mile in a minute, according to Alfred. He swallowed. He didn't want to do that again. Oh for fuck's sake of course he did.

They were in the heart of the lush, Clubian forest, in a small clearing that bordered the same river their armies were camped by. Even in the darkness of night, the trees and plant life were all bright and lushfully green. In Clubs, especially in the southernmost parts, plantlife was the most vibrant shades of green possible, a clear distinction between Clubians lands, and others.

"Where's the body?" Arthur asked, hurriedly distracting himself from one of the most confusing minutes of his life. Gods, he was already idolizing the way Alfred had held him.

"Right behind that tree, just by the river." Alfred pointed, and Arthur turned around. By the quiet river, sat a body, lying sprawled out across a large oak tree's roots.

Arthur furrowed his brows, walking closer. He scrunched his nose. Ugh, he could already smell the familiar stench of death and blood.  
He approached the tree, observing the body as he got closer. He immediately picked out a low-quality Diamondite army uniform, golden shades of orange and yellow, stained by dark blood.

Once he turned the tree to get a closer look, a dark scene in all its glory was revealed. There was a gaping hole in the man's chest, larger and wider than any blade Arthur had been expecting. He frowned, not fazed by the gorey sight, but more just the perplexing wound. He had never seen such a thing.

"What the bloody hell happened to him? It looks like a whole axe went right through him." Arthur said, crouching down to get an even better look. The stench was horrid, but also, to his mild irritation, fresh. The murder had happened quite recently.

"I'm not sure myself." Alfred admitted, standing right behind him. "It's not an axe. The wound isn't thick enough and besides, any axe can't be long enough to go straight through a body."

He's right. Hmmm. "A sytche then?" He shook his head, mind working hard. "No, whatever it was, it's not a weapon traditionally carried by any of our armies. I don't think I can tell what he's been stabbed with."

"What do you want to do then?" Alfred asked, almost patiently waiting, as if he was expecting an order.

Arthur sighed. "He most likely could be one of our spies who got caught." He stood up, dusting himself off before stepping back. "Search his body. Unless you haven't already?"

"Went to go get you first thing." Alfred replied, taking his master's place by the body. He instantly began to unbutton what was left of his uniform coat, pushing it away while checking his pockets and sleeves.

Arthur watched carefully, hunting for any clues or details. He scanned the sleeves, and found an unexpected, golden flash of detail.  
"Wait. Stop. What's that on his sleeve?"

Alfred paused, before reaching over and lifting the dead man's blood-soaked arm, his loose sleeve waving around a little. Arthur peered down, trying not to get too close and get his clothes too dirty. He frowned. "That's new."

Alfred looked at the sleeve curiously. "What is?"

"The embroidery on his sleeve." Arthur clarified, gestures to what he saw. Sewn into the sleeve, just at the cuffs, were words. The words _"For The Greater Good"_ were spelled out in the flowing, golden thread. "That's not usually on Diamonds uniforms. Not that I remember?"

"When's the last time you saw a Diamondite soldier before this?" Alfred asked, turning over the man's arm to look at the sleeve himself.

"Almost five months ago." Arthur recounted the large meeting, a peace gathering they had. The last time he had seen Francis, when he had lost his patience with the foul man and had even slapped him in public. That was the night he got his hands on instructions on how to summon a demon. "But they were the King of Diamonds' personal guard." He thought hard. "You don't suppose that this is on every soldier's sleeve now?"

"Dunno." Alfred shrugged.

Arthur sighed. "Well...it's not a clue. Just a detail." He stood back up. "Keep searching."

Alfred quickly set back to removing the coat completely, ignoring the blood that got all over his clothes and once white gloves. The smell got worse as more of the ravaged body was exposed to the night air. The demon searched the body silently for a couple of minutes, until finally; he found something.

"What is that?" Arthur questioned, quickly noticing the attention his demon had given it. It was something.

Alfred pulled a length of parchment out from the dead solider's boot, dyed red and soaked with blood. "It's a message, I think, or what's left of it."

"He was a spy. He was supposed to be delivering the information we needed to press forward against the Diamondite forces." Arthur said. This was bad. The faux enemy soldier had been killed, just a mile away from his destination. But it didn't make any sense.

"Ugh. It's barely even paper anymore." Alfred said, acting almost childishly grossed out as the parchment was brought to more ruin by the demon's attempt at messing with it.

"Somebody murdered him, knowing he was the bringer of information from the enemy lines," Arthur confirmed to himself, sighing. But who? There was no one else for miles. There was no way whoever had murdered him had gotten away so quickly, especially with a demon already on the trail.

"He got caught then," Alfred concluded. "Pity. He's quite the looker, gotta admit."

Arthur scowled at him, a little baffled that the demon had even thought to say that. "Yes, well, the whole dead and covered in blood thing he has going on is a major turn off, wouldn't you agree?"

Alfred shrugged. "I've seen a lot worse." He said reasonably.

That was revolting. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "There's not that much we can do now, except perhaps dispose of the body before something eats it."

"I can bury him," Alfred suggested. "It'll only take a few minutes. It'll be quick."

Arthur nodded. Burying him preserved his dignity and besides, it was better than simply throwing him in the river, where the body would contaminate it. Perhaps the others won't be so believing once they were told this, but it wasn't really a problem."Go ahead. As long as you think we've searched him enough?"

"Yep." Alfred said, picking up the body.

Arthur scowled in low key disgust. "Just be quick. I can't stand the smell anymore."

Alfred chuckled as he walked off to find a suitable place to bury him.

Minutes later, the body was buried under the same tree they had found it under, the hole neatly done, with little to no effort needed, thanks to Alfred. Now, they alone stared at the smooth dirt that made the makeshift grave. It was quiet, except for the sounds of nature at night, and the peaceful river.

"I guess we oughta tell everyone else about this." Alfred mused, leaning against the tree.

"Yes," Arthur answered, having thought the same thing. "We must come up with a cover story of sorts. We can't tell them the king and queen were out at night. It'll be an outrage."

"Yeah." Alfred snickered. "We could just say a soldier reported to us the same news? That they found a dead body with a sabotaged message that was meant for us?"

"Might. Roderich probably would be skeptical though. Anything to make him look superior and poofy." Arthur murmured, scowling at nothing in particular as he thought, large eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"It's the best we got." Alfred said, pushing himself off the tree. "If they've caught the first spy, I'm sure they'll have upped their game, making sure there aren't any others, and things like that. We might have to abandon this whole idea."

And it was so well negotiated as well. Damm. "I'm a tad more worried about who killed him. We both know well that no one could've gotten away that fast, and if they did, they didn't scurry back to Diamondite camps."

"I don't know. It is strange." Alfred agreed. "But we can't do anything else right now, sweetie. We have no leads to who killed him."

"I know that." Arthur snapped quietly, glaring at the other. He didn't like this all too much, being woken up like this, and all this excitement. Still though, this was stills very much welcomed change of pace. He almost looked forward to doing this again. Almost.  
He swore.

"Tired, Queenie?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Tell me you have also thought that perhaps something not human had a hand in this?" He asked, gesturing to the grave.

"Maybe. If you're thinking about that angel feather from way back, maybe not then." Alfred debated idly. "Angels, loyal or not, don't usually partake in the unreasonable or unordered killings of others. They're a very rare breed."

"But you've said some do. Some even hunt souls, like you demons. It's a possibility, is it not?"

"Soul hunting? They're utter barbarians at it." Alfred said, laughing almost darkly. "They never think twice about the souls they go after, usually all they consider is the beholder. They've never taken the time to master the craft like a demon does. It's probably because they weren't afforded the luxury of having to live off them."

"I didn't ask for a lesson on soul hunting, idiot," Arthur remarked, glaring. He found it interesting, but right now? A waste of time. "An angel would be willing to kill others, should the time come, yes?"

"Yeah, more or less, I guess," Alfred said, waving his hand. "But I don't think an angel could've done this. You can usually tell."

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Angels are beings of peace and prosperity, beings brought out of the good faith towards the gods and their precious humans. They're not built for taking lives, for taking souls, but they can, and most only do it with a blade, one all angels have, to protect themselves only usually. A sword, to be exact and well-" Alfred laughed perniciously. "-do you think that was a sword wound?"

"No, it was way too large for any sword," Arthur said. Damm, and here he had gotten excited, hoping they would finally make a lot of progress. Any progress at all was good but, they were already at another dead end, forced to lie in wait yet again. "Are you quite sure?"

Alfred's smirk grew. "Crystal, sweetheart. Even if it was, they wouldn't leave such a mess. Angels would make it quick and clean, not like this."

Bloody hell. "At this rate, all we have is wild guesses," Arthur said cynically. It was still a large possibility, but with the way Alfred had explained things, there were many many holes.

"Don't get so grumpy, Queen Brows. We'll get another chance."

Arthur looked up in anger. "Did you just call me Queen Brows?" He demanded, temper quickly flaring.

Alfred laughed rather loudly, his laughs nearly echoed in the quiet night. "What? It suits you rather well! Didn't anyone ever tell you about those massive brows on your head?"

Arthur shoved Alfred away in anger, cheeks already growing that most annoying shade of pink that he could feel blazing away. "I've told you multiple times that there is nothing wrong with my eyebrows! Find something else to base your senseless insults upon!!"

The queen's anger only fueled Alfred, who had even grabbed ahold of his gut, highly amused and laughing louder than before. "Oh, I knew you would get all riled up about that one! This is so priceless!"

Oh, why did he have to fall in love with such a loathing little brat face?! Why did he summon such a childish idiot? "I want you to kindly refrain from angering me on purpose! This is ridiculous!" Arthur clamored angrily. This was just one of the reasons he didn't want to be alone with the demon. That when he was always at his large with his insufferablilty!

"Okay, okay! Don't blow a vein, Artie! You're right, I'll have to come up with better ones next time!" Alfred chuckling, wiping off his glasses.

Next time?! "You will do no such thing! I order y-"

"Oh come on, you're not gonna order me to do something so trivial and stupid, are ya? That's not what the contract is for!" Alfred interrupted, grinning much too widely as he put his glasses back on his perfect face.

"I recall the contract stating that I can order whatever I want from you." Arthur reminded him, growling all the way. And he loved this idiot, all through this. He didn't understand himself these days!

"Oh whatever, stop being a drag, sweetie." Alfred dismissed.

Arthur growled again, very much tempted to shove the idiotic arse again, before he thought against it. The quicker they got back, the more sleep he could get. The less he had to be alone with this endearing, perfect, arsehole demon. Stupid Alfred. "I want to go back to my tent now," Arthur said lowly. "I believe a certain demon has told me my sleep is important."

"I did, didn't I? Glad someone listened." Alfred snickered.

Arthur's glare sharpened. "Let's just go already!"

____________________

He dreamt about being in Alfred's arms that night.

The night had only given his crazy mind more fuel for more love ridden dreams and more reasons Arthur almost wished morning never came. No matter how much logic always reminded him that there was nothing to dream about in such a light about him and the demon, the dreams have yet to stop, and they got better every time, the more he remembered them.

He couldn't help but remember Alfred's warm arms like he always did, that silly, annoying smile he always got when he was showing off or using his powers and enjoying it. Arthur had even begun to make a mental list of all the smiles he had seen on the other's face. The way that the only thing that stood between him and certain doom was Alfred, and the demon wouldn't dare drop him. It was so easy to pretend the reason he wouldn't drop him wasn't just because he was the demon's valuable prize at the end of the finish line, especially to the senseless rules of one's dreams.

But no matter what his mind dreamed up, no matter how much he ended up enjoying it, morning always came much too quickly. Mornings were always so cruel to him, but now it was utterly miserable.

"I suppose we can camp here for a few more days." Evangeline said after a while, leaning back in her own, rickety old chair. "A week at most. We can't keep this up for too long. The soldiers will get restless and we'll fall into a disadvantage if we stay in one place for too long." She had leaped from nobitly dresses and long flowling hair to an elaborate uniform and tightly kept buns with seemingly no effort at, almost elegantly. She was admitly gorgeous, even on the battlefield.

Not as gorogues as Alfred, his mind would remind him every time he admitted someone else was gorgoues.

"We'll be wasting time." Roderich persisted immediately. "We should just keep marching in and start taking strongpoints."

"That's too risky. You know we can't just go in blind. Not yet at least." Arthur growled. It was times like these he had wished his kingdom could've gone to war sooner, without his life being threatened being the only thing to convince them. Maybe they could've been more prepared, more equipped, not held back by the council's once made mistakes in letting Diamonds try to pacify their troubles.

"We are far more than ready to pursue the armies." Roderich argued, like he had many times before. "Waiting for an extra boost is a luxury we are exploiting this point."

Evangeline sighed, giving Roderich a look finally. "You've stated your opinion enough, Edelstein. You're still the minority here."

"Traitor," Roderich said, glaring at the other.

"I do my best." The woman said back, smirking a little. "We can arrange for more people to patrol at night, and make sure they spread further out, just to make sure other of our informers don't turn up dead."

Roderich sighed, pushing back his glasses on his nose. He looked almost like some sort of green peacock, perched on his chair with his trademark frown on his face. "I would like to see an actual body next time, before we start jumping to conclusions, If that is alright with you two." He said, frowning in distaste at the two Spadians from across the room.

"I'll be sure to pass it on to Matthais when he gets here." Arthur snorted. The man was almost worse than Alfred, always late to discussions. He had never liked his military officer, always boisterous and loud, like Alfred he supposed, but not in a charming way. He was just plain irritating, with no redeeming qualities.

Just as Roderich opened his mouth to give another pointless retort, the tent flap opened.

"Good morning," Matthais called out, smiling widely. He was a resilient morning person, a trait Arthur couldn't fathom.

"You're a little late," Arthur said, glaring at him. Such irresponsible things like what Matthais did tended to reflect poorly on Spades as a whole and it really got on his nerves.

"I was busy." Matthais defended. "I was around the camp doing my job."

"Just sit down please," Roderich said, pinching his brow. "We've already discussed much without you, you know."

"Oh boy." Matthais snickered, sitting down on the last, most uncomfortable chair in the tent. The five of them had seemed to have developed an involuntary game about this chair in particular, which was missing an arm and creaked a ridiculous amount. Arthur was really starting to wonder whether or not anyone cared that it wasn't being replaced. "What did I miss?"

"A messenger from Diamonds has been found dead in the forest." Alfred relayed to him, leaning back in his just enough to risk his chair legs leaving the ground.

Matthais' easy-going face turned into a frown. "Woah….That's…."

"We have a week more in this area until we have to move on and plan a new strategy of action." Roderich cut him off impatiently.

Matthais sighed. He smiled a little. "At least we've had this time to get more organized."

"We weren't organized before?" Alfred asked, frowning.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look on the bright side of all this. We haven't had a lot of good things to consider have we?" Matthais defended himself.

"He's right," Evangeline muttered, shrugging, her blond bangs bouncing slightly.

"Well, I think we are quite done here, for now. I certainly do not want to participate in playing catch up with you." Roderich said stiffly, rising sumptuously. "We may be on slow going progress right now, but there is still much to be done. I will see all of you tonight."

Arthur smiled to be polite as he walked out, not entirely liking how it felt to smile to the other man. Roderich was a prime example of what he saw all too often in politics, no matter what department, no matter what purpose, no matter what kingdom.

"I better make sure he doesn't mess anything up on his own," Evangeline muttered, rising as well. The Queen frowned at that, realizing something. Wait a minute…wasnt this becoming a reoccurring thing; the Jack of Clubs and his commanding officer always in the same place, even when separated, the other half not far behind? Surely….

He glanced at Alfred, not surprised to find the other already eyeing Evangeline leaving. Surely they were thinking something similar.  
He would've voiced these thoughts right then and there, if Matthais weren't still in the tent.

"So how exactly did they come across a body?" Matthais questioned, taking a look at the notes Roderich always took, no matter the importance of their talks.

Arthur followed Alfred's gaze, stopping as their eyes met. They looked at each, until Arthur gave a discreet nod, a silent agreement between the two of things that they had important things to discuss, once they were done here.

"Roderich and Evangeline hardly ever leave each other's side," Arthur said.

"You think its suscipous, dont you?" Alfred smirked, taking a swig of ale.

Arthur frowned at Alfred, glaring at the small glass. "Dont drink that! We have rations. People will need that."

"My lips have already been on the glass, sweetie." Alfred reminded him, smirking wider as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Arthur scrunched his nose, further annoyed by the demon's lack of manners. He was ruining a perfectly good shirt. "Want some?"

In less than a second he had already thought of his lips being where Alfred's were. "I'm very good thank you," Arthur said stiffly.

"Fine, whatever. Suit yourself." Alfred shrugged. "So what makes you think these two have something to hide? After all, they could just be doing their job. They work together, coming from the same positions in the same government of the same nation after all. "

"They are apart of the Clubian government. They have everything to hide." Arthur reminded him, although knowing he never truly had to remind the demon of anything.  
"Besides, I've conversated with other military officials of other nations countless times. I've tried many times to reform alliances and start wars. It's different. Those two are together twice as much, if not more. I'd even say they might be together more often than we are." During his first year as Queen, he had tried hard to reform their dead alliance with Hearts, which had fallen apart at the hands of yet another civil war in the nation. The kingdom had been in isolation yet again ever since.

"You want me to investigate?" Alfred asked, already awaiting orders.

Arthur hesitated. He was already tailing them individually enough as it was, and even then, he had others things he needed to use his pawn for. He still had to play his part as King, still had to be there for Arthur. He sighed. "I don't think so, at least, not yet. What we are doing now is enough. We'll wait, see what happens."

"If you say so, Master," Alfred said.

Arthur frowned. He knew there was nothing weird, after all, they had a contract. Arthur was Alfred's master. But, the way he said these days….especially after this war started, it was almost different. As if, something had changed in the way Alfred viewed that word, or perhaps, the way he viewed Arthur? Surely he had picked up something. The way the word slid off his lips these days just seemed different somehow, and Arthur wasn't quite sure why. It unnerved him to not know, but such things we're normal these days, to his dismay.

"I want to trust Clubs. Really I do." Arthur admited tiredly, huffing a little. "I want what's best for this war and my kingdom, but I scant do that when they lie about their desires for an alliance. I dont want people dying becuase of this. Becuase of them...."

"I know you don't." Alfred answered calmly. "Its not your fault, Artie. Its not like you could really deny their offer in the first place. You would've been outvoted anyway."

"I should've known Clubs might've wanted to stab us in the back, one way or another." Arthur confessed. He felt frustrated that the possibilites were so high that Clubs had something to do with the sabotage, and he had let it happen. It was too late to stop them before trouble was cuased, and if they truly were wanting to stand against Spades, to what end and why? Why even offer their alliance in the first place? Things were already so complicated, so why did they want to shake hands? 

"It's not your fault." Alfred repeated. He smiled a little. "It's not your fault that your kingdom seriously can't win a fight against Diamonds alone. You would've needed help either way, and Clubs has been helping, depsite all this horse shit going around." 

"There was a time when we could." Arthur sighed. "Forty years ago and we could've torn that kingdom apart."

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll bring those days back. Promise." Alfred chuckled. 

"I can't imagine what motivates Clubs' decisions. It would've been so much simpler if they just made it clear who's side they were on from the beginning. This is a bloody mess." "I know. So much goes on in the mind of a human. We really can't know for sure untill we get more answers and acutally pinpoint just what is going on here, honeslty." "I know. We seem to have to fall back on that soultion too often, don't we?" Arthur said. He truly wished for a simpler time, where he didnt have to wonder if his own allies had helped when trying to put a bullet in his back, or if they had killed people who were supposed to be on the same side as him. He didn't want to have to keep wondering about his allies and their king, and just what was behind him and his actions, his orders, and what it had to do with Diamonds, the only concrete enemy they had. That would make things so much easier. It would be so much eaiser to lead his kingdom to the greateness they all so deserved, the glory he had been longing for for years. 

"I think, you should continue your nighttime outings alone, by the way," Arthur said, remembering the idea he had settled on earlier today. "That way, I'll sleep undisturbed. If you find anything, you'll report back to me immediately of course, and then we'll check it out together."

Alfred curled his lips. "Good plan. After all, you are a human. You need sleep and stuff."

Arthur scoffed. "I think you're just happy you don't have to carry me around every night anymore."

"Not at all, sweetie." Alfred countered, winking.

Arthur blinked. Oh Gods, did he just wink at him? Oh Gods. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yep. Crystal. Can we go to the mess hall now?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry," Alfred said simply.

Arthur snorted. The demon was hungry? What rubbish. "You're a demon. You don't get hungry like humans do, what are you playing at?" Surely he wasn't suggesting-

"Fine, let me elaborate," Alfred said almost tauntingly, smirking. "I am craving food. Physical food. You know. Like-"

"Don't explain to me like i'm a small child I know what you mean." Arthur waved his hand, sighing in frustration. "Fine I suppose. Can't you catch your own food?"

Alfred snickered. "And why would I do all that when there's already cooked food reserved for me?"

Of course. "Fine. I suppose we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Denmark before this dear God help me hahaha  
> He's mainly just a little side character that fits that spot in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is pointless."

"Don't say that." Alfred chastised him, holding his hand tighter. Arthur growled at him, before his heel slammed into Alfred's on accident once again, throwing him out of balance and out of sync.

Alfred sighed, stopping as well. "I've seen drunk chickens dance better than you, Artie."

"It's hardly my fault." Arthur snapped, already riled up by yet another frustrating dance lesson, one Alfred insisted on having, even though it was late evening, in the middle of a war. "You keep crushing my hands in that grip of yours."

"Excuses, excuses." Alfred teased him, lightly pushing him. "You need to stop thinking too much and just relax. You're overcomplicating things."

"It's not quite as easy as you make it," Arthur said, glaring sharply. Never in all his years, would he have imagined he was taking orders from a being who was supposed to be following them. And yet, here he was. How humiliating. "You're distracting."

Alfred smirked mischievously. "Why thank you, Arthur. I am flattered, however, that's not a good enough excuse sweetheart. Surely you should've mastered this kind of thing by now? You've been royalty for three years. Going on four."

Arthur felt a small growl fighting it's way up to his throat. The audacity of this damned demon he swore! "I've told you, I don't particularly enjoy dancing. I only practice it out of mere necessity."

"Such a rebellious Queen." Alfred snickered, looking so amused it irritated the other.

"Shove off." Arthur snarled, kicking him in the shin. "If you keep this up, I'll feel very much inclined to stop right now." Dance lessons were usually a disaster between the two of them, Alfred teasing him at every turn for him being royalty and not knowing how to dance, and Arthur cursing himself and the demon for just how badly he fucked up sometimes. It shouldn't be so hard, after all, it's all about balance and knowing when and where to step, similar to the movements of a sword duel, but it didn't matter. Arthur was still one hundred percent terrible, and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would get good at dancing.

"I wouldn't let you," Alfred said, eyes gleaming with nefarious amusement. His fingers shift their grip on Arthur's hand, and Arthur feels every agonizingly good inch of his hand in the other's. "We haven't made much progress at all. You're still just as clumsy as you were back at my coronation."

All at once, the painful memories flood in. It's as if his mind couldn't help but remind him how that was the day his reality had been changed forever; the day he realized just how painfully in love he was with the demon. It didn't matter that was also the day he was poisoned and peace in his kingdom ceased to exist. He knows he must never admit it, knows how terrible it is, but he'll always remember that day as the day when his world became almost nothing but his desperate love for Alfred, and a world from which he would never escape, or at least, not until death.

Arthur merely sighed softly, already used to the pain. No one else had to notice. No one else has to know. "I don't know if you have a bad memory or something in that vastly old mind of yours-" Arthur said scornfully. "-but I for one have not had time to give a damn about my dancing skills. Does anything about being royalty during a war ring a bell to you?"

"Okay, calm down, Royal Temper, was just teasing." Alfred chuckled, somehow pulling out yet another nickname out from his arse. It annoyed Arthur to no end that in some places, Alfred could be depressingly dull, but in other places, particularly here, he somehow came out with endless, creative ideas and nicknames to use.

"As I said before, this is really quite pointless," Arthur said. "Whether or not I can dance right now is not important at all, and I don't see why either of us should be wasting time on such a skill."

"Well, what would you have us do instead? Are you gonna retire early? It's still light out." Alfred reasoned. To the contrary, the sun had just set, and there was barely even any light out, the lanterns and fires outside bright in their glow, and the stars high in the sky. Many soldiers, still loyally vigilant and responsible had retired, others were relaxing, not terribly enough to be afforded luxuries, but enough to satisfy one for the night. After all, it was a rare peace, and one could not know when they would be afforded such pleasures again.

He had a point though, there wasn't much else to do. It was still too early for Alfred to go out sneaking about beyond and around the camp for clues like they did every night, and it was too early to retire, even with the early morning schedule his duty called for. He didn't have very many excuses to fall back for, but still; he was nothing without his stubborn pride.

Arthur looked the tent over before settling on the large box of items, sitting on the table. Ugh. He didn't exactly enjoy the thought of playing games with the demon, but he will surely go insane if he had to go through this dance lesson any longer. "Chess?" He said stiffly, almost awkwardly as he eyed the signs of an old, basic chess set sitting in the confines of the box. He was ever aware of Alfred still holding his hand, and it was a presence on his mind that almost made him pray Alfred would find this good enough to stop and let go of it.

This is so pathetic. Surely if he were with someone else he wouldn't be nearly such a mess.

Alfred quirks an eyebrow. "....Chess?" He begins, a smile already cracking back up his face.

The ever-familiar burn of blushing cheeks creeps up his face, Arthur feeling his mind nearly blow. "Need I repeat myself?" Arthur bit out, trying hard not to actually bite his tongue at the utter mess he was, and regularly was when Alfred was being who he was.

"No, just surprised is all. I was almost sure you would suggest something more productive. It is pretty much a habit of yours." Alfred said nonchalantly, finally letting go of the queen's hand. Arthur actually did bite his tongue, feeling way more complicated emotions than he should from just something so simple as hand touching.

"Yes, but that is also pointless at the current time, don't you think?" Arthur mused, trying to keep his simply annoyed tone.

"Yes, it is. Glad to see someone's improving."

"How dare you suggest I needed such an improvement." Arthur snarled lightly. "Do you wish to play chess or not?"

"I don't see why not," Alfred said, shrugging. "I'll set up the board."

Arthur only nodded, again stiffly as he elected to simply sit down and let the demon have this. It scrambled his mind and twisted knots in his stomach whenever Alfred generously did stuff like this, bringing him tea or setting up a chessboard for him. It confused him and elated him and so many things at once. It made him wish Alfred would simply act more like the demon Arthur knew he was. Perhaps then, everything wouldn't be so chaotic in his world.

Soon enough, the two of them were sitting in front of a fully set chessboard. It wasn't nearly as nicely made as the ones Arthur sometimes ended up playing with these days, some even pure stained glass or fined, rare metal. It was more like the one Arthur had more distant memories of, the one his father had once owned. Such memories, of course, had been allowed to fade for a reason.

"I can make the assumption you have played chess once before, Alfred?" Arthur spoke, finding it just a little ironic how the demon had ended up with white. He commonly took black, finding the only slight advantage of being the first to move unnessacary. "Certainly you've had to have at least tried once, given how long you've lived."

"Hey!" Alfred protested. "I'm not that old!

Arthur smirked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Really? I believe I've heard you gloat that you've lived near millennia." He always gave mere hints at how old he really was, stating things about previous masters he had and when and where they lived. Surely he had to be at least more than a few hundred.

Alfred pouted at him. "You big meanie. I happen to be really young for a demon, thank you."

"Oh really? Exactly how old are you?" Arthur said, raising his large brows.

"I'm nine hundred and eight," Alfred answered, sticking his tongue out at him childishly.

Arthur hummed, really not too surprised the whole millennia part was really an exaggeration. He had some disheartened thoughts once or twice about being so close to thirty, but compared to Alfred? He'd suddenly never spared it another thought. "Old man."

"Says you." Alfred threw back. "How old are you, thirty-something?"

Arthur glared at him. "Don't be stupid. I'm twenty-eight. Not old at all, mind you."

"Whatever. I guess we'll begin now? Unless you've got cold feet at the thought that I might totally destroy you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Such a child. "Don't get so cocky. I am very capable of winning over you." To be truthful, he really had no idea how much he truly would measure up to a demon, but he couldn't simply admit possible defeat like that. Certainly not.

"Oh yeah?" Alfred challenged. He took his first move, moving forward a select pawn. "Prove it."

To his immense frustration, he lost. Embarrassingly quick. Alfred had his king cornered in a matter of a mere ten minutes, easily boiling his blood. He hadn't lost a chess game since his late teenage years. This was demeaning! Unwilling to accept such a defeat, Arthur quickly took up the chance to play another game, determined to best Alfred in the game.

But to his dismay, one lost game quickly turned to three, and Alfred was laughing with glee at his wealth of victories, and Arthur's lack of them.

"Artie, sweetie, it's been two hours. It's getting late. Are you sure you wanna play yet another game?" Alfred asked, grinning after Arthur had almost demanded a fourth match.

"The night is perfectly young, thank you." Arthur snapped. His temper was flaring, himself not satisfied with being beaten so thoroughly in something he took pride in being good at. "I will play for however long I deem satisfactory."

"Aaaaaalright." Alfred drawled, taking the liberty to reset the board for the third time. What especially irked Arthur this round was just how many pieces Alfred had taken this time. He had gotten to checkmate by only eliminating a mere five of the other's pieces, somehow outsmarting him alarmingly fast. It was absurd, and there was no way the Queen could just let this slide. Surely he had to have at least one victorious match to live with tonight.

They began another game, Arthur's eyes practically glued to the board as they played. He concentrated hard, simply unwilling to lose another match to his demon. For full minutes, all that went through his mind was the movements of the board. For full minties, the only sound Arthur registered was the soft movements of the pieces.

"Checkmate." Alfred annocened right out of the blue, crashing Arthur's world of chess.

Bloody fucking hell! "It is not!" Arthur said at once, his patience not being able to survive the mere fact of being beaten by the God awfully annoying demon Alfred himself.

"What are you blind?" Alfred joked, whose laughs were beginning to reach an unusual volume. "Look at the board and tell me you have an available move."

And Arthur did, snarling as his eyes scanned the black and white patterned wood. Damm! He was right! How in the absolute bloody hell did he lose again?!? "I don't believe it." Arthur blurted stubbornly. He almost didn't want to. He had been beaten not one, not two, but four times! By Alfred! Oh, just the mere thought boiled his blood, just the mere fact made him want to flip the table.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a sore loser, sweetheart." Alfred teased, grinning devilishly.

He had gotten out of that stupid dancing lesson just to lose to Alfred multiple times at chess. For fuck's sake! Was there anything on this earth that the damned demon did not fail to annoy him with?! He quickly searched for something to save his pride, not willing to let such a loss, no matter how small, damage it. "Under the circumstances, I had no chance. I was playing up against nine hundred years of experience!"

"Changing your tune pretty quickly Artie," Alfred said, leaning back on his chair again. Arthur sometimes wished Alfred would one day fall over and crash on the floor but, one part of him knew the demon wouldn't let it happen. "I'm certain you're still a very good player though, sweetie. Don't get discouraged or anything."

"I am not." Arthur fumed. "What, do you think I'm immature enough to quit the game altogether just because of you?" If anything, it was quite the contrary. He was itching to keep playing, just for a chance to beat Alfred, no matter how long it took.

"I'm not serious." Alfred chirped

"Honestly, is there a game out there you haven't at least mastered at this point in your life?" Arthur scoffed.

"Not really." Alfred shrugged, in thought. "When you're immortal and don't need sleep, you tend to do lots of things, just to kill time. Especially when your master doesn't order you around that often." He gave Alfred an amused look. "Do you wanna play again?"

Arthur would absolutely love to say yes, but losing five games in a row really didn't sound too great. He really just didn't want to look at the chessboard anymore for the rest of the night. Or the rest of the week. Perhaps this entire war. "No. I'm afraid losing four games in a row tires me a great deal." He said, mind still in a collective outrage that he had lost at all. He'll just have to swear that he will beat the demon another day.

"Okay. It was fun." Alfred commented, pushing back on his chair, effectively stopping all focus on the board. Arthur glared as a few of the pieces fell over as the table was shook. "You're an honorable opponent, my Queen."

"It almost sounds like you don't play chess with your masters often."

"To most of them, I was their servant. They found themselves too high and mighty and all that junk to be anything more than speaking terms with me." Alfred shurgged casually. "Some were even too scared of me to want our relationship to be anything beyond mutual need under our contract. Like I said before, you're an interesting change of pace."

Arthur held back a retort. He supposed, unlike him, none of these previous masters of his were stupid enough to get so irreversibly attached. He could imagine others, not willing to treat Alfred like he was even somewhat human; why would they feel obligated to? He felt a swell of, well, something, to be such a change of pace for the demon, but it still didn't chase off the low feelings that he had let himself become so lovesick.

"How literal was this servant title?" Arthur questioned, not being able to shake off the feeling that he longed to know more.

"Sometimes, as literal as it got. I was instructed to act in rudimentary and everyday positions. Sometimes, if my contract included more extravagant people or even royalty, I get more interesting jobs. I was a bishop a few times."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, thoroughly amused by the fact a demon had once played such a holy role. "I'm sure the Gods were very pleased by those little displays."

"It was fun," Alfred admitted. "None as fun as being king though."

It seemed just like Alfred to call such a position fun like this, even though Arthur knew he would say something much different. It had its perks, being royalty, but in the end, he did still find himself wishing he was still a pirate captain, sailing the seas and tasting danger whenever he wanted. Still though, he loved his kingdom, and if they wanted and needed him to serve, then serve he shall. "It wouldn't seem so fun compared to everything you might've done." He lamented.

"I like being the big man upstairs," Alfred said.

"We're both the "big men upstairs."" Arthur corrected him.

"Whatever." Alfred said. "A lot of people like to gloat how big and bad they are when they're kings or anything. I kinda know, since it's a common thing for people to want such big power, especially in other nations where no such power makes you so insignificant and replaceable. It's nice, being what they want to be."

"Would a demon think that?" Arthur questioned, raising his large brows.

"I still find it all quite stupid. All this work to make a name go down in history, for all this fame, how humans trample over each other just for one slither of it." Alfred related, sighing a little. "It's the kind of stuff I take advantage of. Humans will do anything when they feel desperate enough."

Oh how true, Arthur thought. He knew better than many, many people.

Little sounds start to pound the tent. It was raining.

"Rain," Alfred said bluntly, peering up at the tent.

"Rain." Arthur found himself nodding. He rather liked the rain. It was calming and sometimes gorgeous to look at, and he had some early memories of watching it for hours after hard days.

"Ya sure you'll want to walk out in the rain when I find a body or something?" Alfred questioned, eyeing the roof of the tent still. One could see the droplets land on the roof of the tent, though just barely.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to accommodate me still." Arthur decided. He didn't care much about being out in the rain, not bothered at all by his favorite weather, and it wasn't cold out either.

"Okay, whatever you want." Alfred nodded. "Tired enough to accept your defeat?"

Arthur twitched his lip. "Piss off."

Alfred snickers as he rises from his seat. His face glows perfectly in the low lamplight, and his shirt is buttoned down enough for the mostly unwilling queen to catch a glimpse of what was most definitely a perfect build hidden under it. He knew he would dream about it later. This defeat, he will accept. He had no choice really. "Good night my princess."

Arthur felt almost even more tired as he glared at the demon. "Princess? Are you serious?"

"Haha, you're right I've basically demoted you haven't I? Spades doesn't even have those." Alfred laughed. "Sweet dreams alright? My lady."

"Oh fuck you," Arthur says at once, not really liking the change at all. That too will be in his dreams, he knows so! It's fucking ridiculous that he has a pattern figured out by now, but bloody hell, he does. He too finally gets up, looking forward to sinking into his nightgown and disappearing into the realm of bedding and sleep. One learns not to care about stiff cots when it comes to the relief of the world ceasing to exist, just for hours.

"It suits you though!" Alfred protested.

"I will inform you that it is rather idiotic," Arthur growled at him. "Spades and Hearts have male queens all the time. Find something else to use to be stupid with me."

"Doesn't Hearts have like, three different monarchy suits going on right now?" Alfred said, sticking out his tongue a little.

Why must he remind him so many times? "Only one is truly valid. The others are to just keep up with how diverse and divided the whole nation can be. Please, stop being a forgetful twat and let me change for bed." Arthur said, swallowing a yawn. Hearts was even more isolated these days, having emerged out of yet another civil war, with little solved. They seemed dead set on staying out this war, preferring to lick their own wounds. Negotiating with them was usually a nightmare, given how out of touch they liked to be with their neighbors.

"Meanie." Alfred declared.

"Idiot." Arthur snapped back, trying to ignore him.

"Asshole."

"Wanker."

And this was how their conversation ended, Alfred chuckling to himself as he left the tent, leaving Arthur alone to change.

______________

"Arthur, wake up."

"Mmmmmmffff." No not yet. He was having such a good dream. Alfred and him were in bed together…..

Suddenly, he was shoved over and off his bed.

Arthur yelped as he hit the floor, the cold impact waking him up instantly. He sprang up, wondering what the fuck had just happened. What the bloody hell-

Alfred stood there, snickering quietly. "I wanted to wake up you, not half the field."

The demon had pushed him?! That bloody prick!! "What on bloody earth was that for?!" Arthur snarled, squinting his eyes and rubbing his head from the impact. It was dark in the tent, humid night air shinning in from the tent flap.

"You weren't waking up," Alfred said simply, smirking widely at the sight of the human on the floor. "I was shaking you for a long time, Artie. Kept mumbling things about leaving you alone and stupid demons." His grin widened. "Aw, were you dreaming about me, sweetheart?"

 _Oh yes, he was so bloody handsome in his dreams, the way he held Arthur-_ Fuck! Not now! He was awake! Fuck. Fuck. "Why did you need to wake me up so badly, may I ask, Alfred?" Arthur said, gritting his teeth.

"Cuz I found another body. Two this time. Both murdered the same way as our other, dear old friend." Alfred told him

Oh. _Oh!_ Arthur sighed. "Next time, I request that you not wake me up by shoving me across the tent?" He growled, getting up. He wasn't very fond of rude awakenings, and well, it had been such a good dream, really. Such a shame the real Alfred was like this.

"Aw, you requested something of me? So nice of you. I'll remember that." Alfred teased him.

Arthur glared at him, grabbing for his cloak. This one was saved just for nights like these, Arthur prepared to let it get ruined if need be. "Has the rain let up then?" He asked, looking at the tent flap.

"For the most part, yeah, just little sprinkles here and there. It's just very wet. Hope ya don't mind, princess."

Arthur threw his cloak straight at his face. "Stop calling me that!" He shouted as quietly as he could, cheeks fuming.

Alfred giggled as he yanked the cloak off his face. "But you get so riled up and cute!"

"I'll throw a lantern at you next, you idiotic prat." Arthur threatened him. "I need to change, go away." He refused to be seen in such clothes, knowing others might recognize him immediately. He couldn't imagine the sight, seeing a Queen running around in his nightie at night. That was far from the impression he wanted to make.

"Of course, of course, Queenie," Alfred said, grinning mischievously as made to leave Arthur in private. "C'mon, don't take forever. Something might happen."

"Bugger off!"

The humid air was generously warm for the northern, fridged land of Clubs. Arthur was thankful for the convenience of being in Clubs during summer, not winter. Otherwise, the war here wouldn't have been an option at all.

Two were dead this time, both completely impaled in the same, gruesome fashion. The once white, golden and sparkling uniforms were now drenched in blood.

Arthur looked down at the bodies in pity. This is getting bad. That's two more dead. They only had so many, and so little time too. "This is getting out of hand. That's three now. Whoever this is, it has to be someone in our camp, right now."

"I know." Alfred nodded.

"Gods," Arthur muttered under his breath. He didn't much appreciate his sleep interrupted, and especially not for this.

"Do you know what I've been thinking?" Alfred spoke.

Arthur looked up, folding his arms. "What have you been thinking?" Any idea his demon had was worth knowing, even if the probability of him saying something stupid for no good reason was high.

"That angel we know could be working against us? It's the only real theory we have that fits here." Alfred said.

"Earlier, you said angels aren't normally this gruesome." Arthur pointed out.

"I did. But that's normally, you know."

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look, annoyed by the change in thought. He huffed. "Continue."

"They already ditched the whole normal thing when they stopped pledging their allegiance to the Gods, so." Alfred titled his head. "The death from last time was one body, and I found it hours later. At that time, I admit, it didn't seem so likely. Now? Two bodies, in the same hour, and still the same result."

"You're the expert. They don't write these things in the books." Arthur said.

"Oh no, what a handicap for you." Alfred joked.

"Stop it." Arthur snapped. "Do your job better and just tell me outright. How likely is it that this is the angel, whether they've gone psychopath or not?"

"I'd say likely. And you know what else might be likely? They could be amongst you and me. In our camp right now." Alfred said. His tone had actually gotten serious, a rare occurrence that would have the queen lying if he said it didn't send tremors throughout his sanity.

Arthur waited a few breaths, trying to think calmly and rationally. "I never expected to have to fight angels for my kingdom. I expected to be the only one to have supernatural aid."

"I know. It's uncanny." Alfred agreed quietly. "I can't say just who they pledge their loyalty to, or just who they're working for. It's a whole mess."

"There's so much we don't know." Arthur sighed. He wanted to sit down, wanted to comprehend everything and think it out, but it was a mess, and there was so much to consider. Also the ground was damp and would ruin his cloak. A ruined cloak like that was just undignified. "I wanted to trust Clubs, seeing as we're allies, and we now share military information, but I can't even do that. Without their help, how else could our spies be murdered like this?"

"They might not know there's an angel in their midst." Alfred reasoned. "They might not even know that there's someone rating out our sources."

"I think it's unlikely that they are ignorant of this happening," Arthur answered at once. "I knew they had to of been hiding something. Whether they know it's not human, I haven't the slightest idea, but otherwise? They must know something of this." He thinks back to Ivan, and the concerned looks he had given Arthur, the way he seemed sincere when he said he only wanted to provide Spades aid from now on, not trouble. Was that true? Was that all just a mere…..act?

No, the Clubian King can't be that good of an actor. There was something more. That sincerity to that degree, surely it wasn't all just simply not real. It seemed to be genuine, as mysterious as it was. Gods, he had come to the conclusion that there was something more a lot nowadays. It was beginning to infuriate him, how many unanswered questions were floating around in his head.

"I knew you can't trust that evil king as far as you can throw him," Alfred said, face filled with discontent.

Arthur sighed. "Whether he has tricked us or not, please do not be a child. Ivan is not evil. Why must you insist on hating him so, you prat?"

"Because! He's so creepy and such an asshole." Alfred defended at once, as if a kid on the playground defending why they didn't want to play with another kid. "And I don't like the way he looks at you."

Arthur's cheeks turned red. This again! "Why on earth would that bother you?" He demanded.

"It's not just normal looking!" Alfred countered. "It's like he can't keep his eyes off you. It's like he admires you or something."

Arthur opened his mouth, but then, just then, he realized something. That did sound an odd, awful lot like what he did, but to Alfred. He couldn't keep his eyes off the demon. He admired the demon, much more than he ever thought was logical.

But no. It cannot be he had already ruled that stupid idea ages ago. "King Ivan is married," Arthur said flatly. And not just out of politics, he chose to marry Queen Elizaveta.

"So?" Alfred said, not relenting for a second. "Doesn't matter. I know what I see."

Alfred wouldn't lie. He would be able to tell, wouldn't he? Well…. "This isn't important right now," Arthur said irritably. "Have you searched the corpses yet?"

"No, I have orders not to touch the bodies until I've gotten you here with me." Alfred reminded him in a slight, mocking tone.

"Don't be a smart arse with me!" Arthur snapped, folding his arms to quell his frustration with the demon at least somewhat. "Hurry up. The humidity out here isn't ideal."

Alfred clicked his tongue as he crouched down next to the first one. A woman, who once seemed to have a pretty round face. Her blue, lifeless eyes started upward into the trees, their gaze cold and unknowing. "Doesn't it rain in Londinuim like, all the time?" Alfred asked bluntly, carrying on as if investigating a dead body was a normal thing to do during a casual conversation.

"Londinuim is thousands of miles south from here." Arthur justified in agiation. He watched Alfred do his work. He quickly noticed the same detail on the sleeves was present, the embroidery memo on the uniforms. It seemed to be a normal thing, as if it were some form of patriotism. But what for?

Alfred rolled the body over, and suddenly, a bright light shone.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "What….?" He began.

Alfred smirked, before he reached and picked up something. He held it up. A bright, intensely white feather. "Lookie' what I found." He said, smirking still.

"Is that….another angel feather?" Arthur asked, starting at it. It was admittedly hard to look away. It was bright, and perfectly clean and shiny, even after sitting under a bloody dead body for an unknown amount of time.

"Yep," Alfred said. He turned it in his fingers. Though they were deep in the forest, it still reflected light on whatever surface that would support, though not quite as bright as the first one the demon had shown him, all those weeks ago. Hmph, seemed almost years to Arthur now. "They're pretty looking, ain't they?"

Arthur only sniffed. "Admittedly yes." He decided not to comment about the terrible grammar, just this once though. "Wouldn't they be more careful not to leave these kinds of clues?"

"What for?" Alfred said. "They wouldn't know, at least not yet, that there's someone on our side that can recognize these kinds of things. Some human will come across it and mistake it for some random bird. And besides, this is far out of the scouts patrol. Who would be walking this far out to find a body?"

"Good point." Arthur hummed. "I don't expect you'll have to see it to find out the message is completely sabotaged as well?" And to think, he had been satisfied with the recent development in keeping it unreadable to those who weren't supposed to see it.

"Yep." Alfred hummed, yet he reached into one of the soldiers' boots anyway. Soon enough, he pulled out the proof, or what was left of it anyway.

Bollocks." Arthur muttered. This was getting worse every day. There was a murderous angel on the loose, and now they had to resort to a backup plan. They came prepared, but this was a setback. "They'll stop and stay low, once they know three of their own have died."

"I know. It's not good for us." Alfred said he sat down on the grass.

Arthur looked at him annoyance "You're going to get dirty just sitting on the ground." He said.

"Whatever." Alfred singsonged, before plopping down and laying down in the grass instead.

"Honestly, what a child you are." Arthur scowled, looking at Alfred laying on the ground with mild distaste. How undignified for a king.

"I know you don't care," Alfred said.

"Oh, and why do you think that?"

"You like me too much."

Arthur growled, his heart beginning to beat way too fast for him to catch up with. Ugh! Why must he say such things?! It made so many things wrong yet so right in his world! Arthur bit his tongue again, trying hard to not go insane under one, stupid, stupid comment. "Untrue." He lied through his teeth.

"Liar," Alfred said instantly.

_Fucking hell._ He will go insane, Arthur decided. He had feared it before, but honestly, this demon will be the death of him, in all ways. This dance he did, with his lovesick feelings and desperate longing that sought no reason.

Arthur breathed in heavily, hoping that would help to calm his currently exploding brain. He was such a mess. And now his tongue hurts. Gods' sake.

"I don't suppose all of your past contracts were all this complicated?" Arthur huffed, leaning against a tree. The bodies were once again beginning to get to him, with the stench of death and all, but they couldn't do much this time. After all, it would spare him the argument with Roderich.

"If by silly human drama, then yes." Alfred huffed, staring up at the cloudy, night sky. The stars weren't visible tonight, shrouded completely by the passing clouds. Still though, Alfred's face shone in dim light still. It was strange, how cold his eyes could be, and yet his hold was so warm. It was puzzling, and enamored Arthur all the same. Everything about him was so enamoring.

Arthur sighed as he started at Alfred. He looked so stupid sitting in the ground like that, and yet he couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was too. He would tell himself to stop, but he had long since learned that it just wasn't that simple. "I'm sure you would find all this exciting then." He said stiffly.

"Yeah, you're right," Alfred said. "I know you'll not like me for this, but I'm kinda looking forward to a confrontation with an angel. It's been so long since I've fought someone who can match me like that. I wonder how hard it would be to just slam my fist right through them."

Arthur didn't feel much like chastising him right then for something like that. It was a little intriguing, though he hated to admit it, how his demon was looking forward to seeing if he could literally impale a higher being with his fist.

What time was it anyway? How long had they been out here?

Arthur checked his pocket watch. It was hard to read, but Arthur could just make out 3:00. Yeesh.

"We should be getting back. It's three hours until I'm due to wake up." Arthur announced.

"Right. But can't we just sit here for a few minutes longer? It's nice and peaceful."

Arthur scowled. Such an odd, childish demon. And yet he couldn't help but find it just a little endearing as well. It was nice out after all, the humidity and smell of a forest after rain. But still, it was rather late, and Arthur knew it would be so uncomfortable once he woke up from such a pattern.

"We really shouldn't…" Arthur muttered, but then he felt Alfred's hand on his wrist.

"Please?" Alfred requested, looking up at him.  
Oh Gods, what this and his sudden puppy dog looking eyes? Where did he get that from? He was a demon for Gods' sake! Where did he get this adorable way to make Arthur want to bend to his will.

Oh, this blasted demon will be the death of him.

"I don't really think-" Arthur began again, more determination in his tone this time.

But then Alfred yanked, and suddenly Arthur was pulled down to the ground. Arthur made a noise of surprise as he was suddenly in the ground beside Alfred. "What?!"

"Just a few minutes." Alfred insisted.

Arthur opened his mouth in near outrage. "How dare you-"

Alfred sighed and then, his hand moved from his wrist to his mouth, silencing him. Arthur's eyes widened in horror and elation. Oh God, why were his hands always so warm? He glared sharply at the other, hating how much his heart was beating.

"Ya gonna stop being a drag, princess?" Alfred asked. Arthur only hardened his glare. Alfred sighed, but he removed his hand anyway. Arthur sputtered, very confused with what feeling he felt right now. Gods, he was losing it over a simple, stupid gesture…..

"You're a brat," Arthur said flatly, folding his arms.

"Thanks. You're gorgeous too." Alfred laughed.

"You're a right, mental demon, you know that. I don't understand you half the time."

"I know. I like it that way." Alfred mused

They laid there like that for a little while, Arthur once again trying to sort through the mess that was his feelings and think a logical thought. It was silent, and Arthur could hear night bugs chirping, and early morning birds tweeting. He felt his heart beating rather loudly, knowing it was because he was alone with Alfred, lying so close to him. Oh, his cloak was a mess now, wasn't it? Why did the demon always insist on such stupid things?

Was the demon like this others, other past people he had entered covenants with? Did he annoy them and tease them and anger them? And do stuff like this? Did he do this all the time? Did it matter to him in the end, so long as he got the soul in the end?

……

He wondered what his own soul would taste like. Alfred did seem quite determined to get what he wanted, what he ordered, done, so perhaps it was going to be well worth it to the demon. Why else would he care so, why else would be so sincere when he promised to make sure no one would spit on his kingdom's glory? Obviously, he was just doing everything to make sure he would be able to taste Arthur's soul. It made sense; he was a demon. Why else would he care? Hadn't he eluded to it before?

Well….he might as well…..

"Hey Alfred? Might I ask something of you?"

Alfred looked over, a hint of something unreadable in his gleaming, brilliant eyes. "Yeah?"

"What do you think my soul would taste like, once you get it?" Arthur asked, trying to sound casual. He was almost afraid to know, fear how bad the answer was.

There was more silence, and Arthur swallowed, hating how the silence was slicing into him like a knife. Why was he taking so long to answer? Was the question really not so simple? Did he not get this kind of question that much?

"I don't know." Alfred finally answered, his voice oddly netruel. "I don't usually know for sure until the contract's over."

"Then….how do you know entering one is worth it?" Arthur asked.

"Hmmm, how do I explain this to a human? Usually the most delicious ones belong to the most interesting people. People who don't lead normal lives, people who are rare in their kind. An ordinary person, like some random farmer or maid, isn't gonna taste good at all, even if what they wish for is greater than them, which it usually is. Someone who's murdered a few lives, someone who leads a life with danger or someone especially unique, their souls are the real prize. Their souls are the ones that will taste really good. Did that make sense to you?"

Arthur nodded a little. "So….my soul, you think it would taste good then?" He asked slowly, averting his eyes. Of course, it probably would. Alfred had often told him how interesting he was, how different he was from previous people. Plus, he couldn't help but deny how extrondiarly uninteresting his life was. He was once a highly successful pirate captain, and now he was even queen, leading one of the most powerful nations ever known to man.

"It probably will, yes. It'll probably be very delicious I think." Alfred said. "Clever aren't you?"

He knew it. "It's not that hard to deduce." Arthur simply said. "You've told me how different I am. It's not like it's any mystery then, is it?"

"Yep," Alfred said.

"Would it be worth the wait though? I mean...this contract is indefinite. I don't know how long the two of us will be working together. It could be thirty years even."

"It's worth it," Alfred said, not a second later. Arthur sneaked a glance his way, and noticed Alfred, for the first time, wasn't looking right at him either. He was looking straight up at the sky again. "I always fulfill my contracts, and I've already made a promise to you, haven't I?"

Arthur couldn't help but find that weirdly….like Alfred was acting aloof. Hmmph. Stupid, confusing demon. Still though, he got his answer. So, he was going to be delicious then? A meal worth all this for? It seemed so. It still felt like a slamming punch to his gut, that Alfred once again had voiced that in the end, he will take his life, and it will all end. He was just another meal, no matter how much Arthur himself cared. Alfred didn't, and he never would. That was it.

At least the demon cared enough to do what he said, to help him. Even if it was just for his own prize at the end. After all, he could've refused the contract. At least he was worth something to the demon. It didn't make him feel much better though, if he were being honest.

He didn't feel much like being out here any longer. Perhaps if he didn't ask such a depressing question, he would he. He hated this. He had never resented anything related to his own death before, or at least, not in many years. He hadn't resented the fact he was giving his soul away in the beginning, but now? It almost felt like he was dreading it, dreading the way that in the end, his dearest love, his dearly beloved, won't even flinch when he rips his life away.

How depressing.

"I want to go back to my tent now. I want my last two hours of sleep." Arthur spoke quietly. When had he gotten so quiet?

Alfred nodded, sitting up. "We probably should. I did get my minutes out of you didn't I?"

Arthur snorted. "Reluctantly."

"Oh, C'mon! Don't dampen my fun!" Alfred said, pouting. He gets up as the Queen sits up as well. He quickly notices how dirty his back is.

"You're disgusting. " Arthur said bluntly, looking at the grass and dirt on the king's back with distaste.

"So are you, Artie," Alfred said, smiling. He offered a hand. "Want any help, my lady?"

Arthur slapped away his hand at once, glaring as he got up. "I am not a lady, nor am I ever in need of your help for something so trivial."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Alfred chuckled. "C'mon, I'll have you back in bed in less than five minutes."

"Don't boast." Arthur snapped, not much looking forward to yet another flurry of emotions. He sighed as Alfred offered him a hand. This night was really just a disaster.

After all, he just had a whole lot more unanswered questions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this was posted unfinished. For confirmation, I am 99% sure this will be 7 chapters. So three more to finish huh? I've already started chapter 5 by the time I've posted this, and I'll update everytime I finish a chapter until I'm finished with this part.  
> Let me just say, things are about to go doooowwwnn. 
> 
> I decided to post this with just four chapters done becuase I just felt like it to be honest. I didn't want keep anyone waiting for too much longer. It's fine, perhaps I should post when I finish one chapter rather than tackling the entire part and then posting it. It makes for faster updates, and not much trouble at all. It's just my preferences really. 
> 
> Don't ask me when I will post again. Or how long it takes to write these. I will have no answer for you, becuase even I don't know. Welcome to creativity. Lmao. 
> 
> See you all real soon ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_______________________

Carriage rides were one of the many things that came with being a Queen, and they would always be just as uninteresting as he had always thought they would've been. 

Arthur gritted his teeth a little as he finally stepped out of the carriage, back sore from a very bumpy and long ride. Most carriages were not designed for a destination with no roads, and although the ones reserved for royalty were the best, carriage rides weren't really his cup of tea to begin with. 

It was well into the evening, the travelling forces stopping to rest for the night. They had crossed the Diamondite border an hour ago, the plants less lush and lively, and the terrain beginning to get less flat and rockier, slowly forming into the mountains they would expect further down the trail. 

"The carriage ride gets you down, sweetie?" Alfred said behind him, somehow being there to close the carriage door for him, despite everything. 

"I'm fine," Arthur said, scowling at him.

"Right." Alfred shrugged. 

Later in the evening, one of the best tents had been pitched for the night. Having traveled all day, the sweet release of sleep sounded nice, but it didn't quite reach Arthur. He couldn't help but feel something else might happen, that something just wasn't quite right. 

"Roderich and Evangeline barely spoke to us all day," Arthur said casually.

"Yeah. Really not friendly much, once you get to know them, huh?" Alfred responded. He collapsed on his cot spread eagle, causing Arthur to look at him with a scowl. Bloody child. 

"They've noticeably gotten more and more...secretive," Arthur said. He was sitting in a chair, not partaking in the comfort of a bed for a little while longer. He was already in his silken nightgown though. "Something must've developed."

"They must've had a change in plans. After all, if it weren't for us, no one would've found out about the killings." Alfred said reasonably. "Each day goes by and we get more and more proof that's it them, huh?"

Arthur sighs and nods, though he can't do so without thinking back to Ivan. It irked him so badly that he really couldn't deduce whether or not he had lied. It seemed largely uncharacteristic of the man to be such a good actor, what with his position in the Kingdom of Clubs. All that sincerity and strange comments and compliments had to all be a part of something, and Arthur for the life of him, could not pinpoint what, and it was beginning to drive him mad to be quite honest. 

"This angel, they'll strike again. I'm sure of it." Arthur said. "It may not be our spies. It may be something worse. They….might even strike at our own lives."

"I've thought of the possibility too." Alfred said. "But then again, if they wish to help keep up the illusion that Clubs and Spades are now able to trust each other; If the Queen and King of Spades were to suddenly get murdered, our remaining people will instantly assume Clubs had a hand in it. After all, why wouldn't they? 

"So they wouldn't kill us. They'd still draw a lot of trouble." Arthur hummed. "Perhaps after dark , when most are asleep, this is when the angel commicutes with them, whoever they are? Maybe if you're watching, you'll see them, and we'll finally know just what is going on?"

"You think I haven't already tried? Roderich is always in bed everytime I look, And Evangeline is always at least in camp everytime I come back."

"You never see her asleep in her tent….?" Arthur pressed, already frowning a little.

"You know, come to think of it, no. I don't. She's usually walking around camp everytime I check. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking she's been meeting with this angel or something like that?"

"It's likely." Arthur murmured. He remembers bitterly, about the women's bright smiles and overall skill in her field. But then he also remembers the night before he left Londinium, when he had seen the immeasurable fury on her face whilst arguing with Ivan. He still wondered what they had argued about every day, adding to the endless sea of unanswered questions surrounding Clubs and this war. "I know I might be looking into it too much, but the woman is pretty new in her occupation. I don't remember her serving for any longer than I've been Queen to be honest. And even then, I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk about her life before that."

"Mmmm. Remember that joke you made weeks ago? About her name?" Alfred smirked 

Arthur scowled. "It was a joke. That's not important."

"Just saying. Little convient huh?"

Arthur scowled harder. "Be serious, for once in your life, you idoitic demon. Please."

"Haha, okay, but only because you said please, sweetheart." Alfred snickered. "Maybe the next step in the plan is to start picking off the little things? Like the scouts we post to keep watch at night, or low ranking officers. To cause chaos and divide us, while also getting rid of people to make things easier in the long run, ya know? Little things that don't instantly make people point fingers or cause 'em to blow their cover."

Arthur nodded. "It may seem that would be a good plan for them. After all, if it weren't for us, no one would have known." Hnmm…. "You don't think that maybe they've realized that we might also have supernatural aid? That they aren't the only ones with such a high advantage?"

"Maybe. Maybe not? I mean, it also would have been by complete chance or an error on their part, easy to look over." Alfred suggested. "They did kinda get messy and leave clues all over the place after all."

"So you're saying they could also be too cocky for their own good?" Arthur finished. Well, that was plausible. If he were perhaps not a fool, he would be cocky about his own inconceivable advantage as well. If he were not a fool, that is. 

"Yeah, It's pretty common you know? People get all confident and stuff because, hey, they've got a big bad demon or something to work for them and their enemies don't. Humans have small minds." Alfred said.

Arthur glared. "Rude." 

"I didn't mean you, Queenie, you're special, remember?"

Arthur's cheeks flustered up. Ugh, why must he always say such confusing things? They made him feel like he was plummeting from the top of the mountain! With a boulder tied to his ankle! "Piss off, you prat."

Alfred only laughed, seemingly amused he had once again riled up his master. 

"Okay, tonight, I'll start extra early. Maybe I'll even tail one of them all night? Maybe that'll work?"

"But then you'll miss the other and then there will be more deaths." Arthur argued. 

"Artie, dear, as extraordinary as I am, I can't be in two places at once."

"You don't need to remind me. I know you can't do that." Arthur snapped. He huffed and tried to think. "We'll just have to compromise, I suppose." Despite how much Roderich could be behind, being the Royal Deck member with the most involvement in the armies, but...Evangeline? He was taking no chances. There had to be something behind her and her disappearances and never being found asleep. "Follow Evangeline. All night. Even if she disappears on you, do your best to follow her."

"We might be wrong. We might be failing to protect those who might lose their lives tonight." Alfred pointed out, his tone serious, which in itself was rare. "But...you're okay with that arent you, sweetheart?"

"This is a war we are fighting after all." Arthur only said. "Even if there are no major battles yet, everyday in a war must be met with sacrifices, no matter how little they may appear. It's just as much apart of the battle as the fighting is."

Alfred nodded, oddly not having anything annoying or sharply to say this time. "You know, being such a dangerous outlaw for so many years kind of makes you a pretty good Queen. What a waste that people don't see nearly as much as they should."

Arthur's cheeks ripened a little at such a compliment, caught off guard. Hmph. This demon was always full of surprises. Though…..he was right. Having such a unique background did make him unfazed in such complicated and dangerous situations. Though what would someone from his council say? Definitely not anything like that. 

Arthur didn't say anything about the compliment, preferring not to. He instead checked the time. "We've still got a couple of hours until the sun sets and everyone is fully settled in their tents."

"Mhm." Alfred hummed. He suddenly brightened like a child. "Wanna play chess again?"

Arthur raised his brow. What? "Why?"

"Cuz I wanna. It's fun to play chess with you." Alfred explained, smiling like a child. Even on his mature looking and handsome face, defined with those glass frames, he still managed to look more childish than anyone Arthur had ever known. The skill was uncanny, and to add to Arthur's troubles, endearing and even just a little adorable. 

"Didn't you play Roderich this morning? Was that not enough fun for you?" Arthur protested. 

"Ugh, of course not. It's Roderich." Alfred said, scrunching his nose just like a child would. "Do you know how he gets when he loses a chess match? I went easy on him and let win just to make him less annoying….and frassy."

"That's not a word. You can't just make up words, Alfred." Arthur said instantly, annoyed by Alfred and his abomination upon the Spadian language like always. 

"Whatever. Shut up. Anyway, it's boring to play with him. His skills with the whole game are so average. And he sucks as a person to have a conversation with. You're more fun. A lot more fun."

"I don't know whether or not I should take that as a compliment." Arthur sighed. He knows he's flattered that Alfred wanted to play chess with him and only him, but that in itself wasn't good either. "I suppose we can. I will beat you this time though. "

"Ha. Good luck with that princess."

__________________

Arthur sighed, rolling over in his cot again. He had a small, vague idea of what time it was, just how long had his body decided not to sleep for, but it was half lost in a haze of nothing but darkness, blankets, and the faint sounds of nature in the nighttime air. 

He hadn't been able to sleep for hours. He just…..He knew someone might die tonight. He knew Alfred might shake him awake again, might inform him that he would have to leave the peace of nighttime yet again, to pursue more endless questions and unresolved murders and mysteries. 

It brought about a feeling of anticipation, the intense absence of activity behind it, and even just a little excitement. He knew something would happen, and all he could do was sit here and wait, and try to gain some sleep in the meantime. He was fearless, not scared by the prospect of death and danger, it was just what was behind the death and danger, and what it meant for this war, for his kingdom. For his contract.

He wondered what Alfred was doing. Where exactly he was right now. Maybe Evangeline really was asleep in her tent. He wondered if that perfect hair of hers finally lost it's cool at night. Maybe it turned into a right mess. Unlike Alfred. No matter if Alfred was asleep, his hair was still perfect. Perfectly soft and blond and still torturing Arthur with its perfection.

Alfred would probably bug him for not having gotten any sleep. He could try as hard as he might to convince him that he had been asleep, but when it came to these small things, the demon seemed to always know. He'd pester him about the whole thing. Hmph.

His ears picked up footsteps. Oh, there he was. Speak of the devil. Quite literally in fact. 

He heard the tent flap open, and a huff of breath. Yeah, that was definitely Alfred.

Arthur's heartbeat sped up as he kept his eyes closed, suddenly very frozen. He didn't want to hear the demon bug him for such things right then….maybe…..

"Sweetie? Are you really pretending to be asleep?" 

Oh God damn it. Arthur sighed, slowly reaching up to rub his eyes. "Ughh...Of course I cant fool you." He muttered, voice tired from hours spent in the world of blankets.

"What's keeping you up?" Alfred asked, walking closer. Arthur quickly noticed the stains on his coat.

Hang on…..

"Is that….blood on your coat, Alfred?" Arthur muttered, squinting his eyes. It was hard to tell in the nighttime darkness, but Arthur could make out darkened, thick stains, and he could smell the telltale scent of crimson iron. Like blood. 

"Oh, this?" Alfred asked, looking at his coat. He simply shrugged, as if having blood on oneself wasn't really all that big of a deal. "It's kinda a long story."

Arthur sighed, rising from his cot. Usually, Alfred was perfect, never ruining his clothes with blood. This meant, there must be a lot more going on this time. "How did you get blood on oyu? What happened. You're usually perfect."

"I know." Alfred said, making Arthur growl. "It's just that there was kinda a lot more death this time."

Oh no. Oh great. "What do you mean, kinda a lot more death?" Arthur grumbled, quickly pushing off the blankets and slipping out. He was quick, grabbing his cloak. There was no time to change, this had to be important.

"I lost count. Basically, someone went and killed off all of our scouts and guards that were patrolling the outermost perimeter."

Arthur whipped around. "What?"

"I'm serious. There has to be at least a dozen or two bodies out there." Alfred elaborated.

Dozens? Dozens of bodies? Damn….this many compared to just a few days ago? What was going on now? Had they gone on some killing spree? He quickly snapped on his cloak. "They will change out scouting shifts in two hours. We need to hurry. I need to see this with my own eyes."

"Eye eye, captain." Alfred smiled, holding open the tent flap for him.

Arthur glared daggers at him, shoving past him. "Stop being a child and just come on." 

It was horrible. Arthur counted out twenty bodies by the time they finally landed. Every scout and guard that was patrolling around the camp had been killed. In less blood this time, it was simply just a quick slice of the neck, but even then, it was simply gruesome. 

And this time, there was something even more mysterious about the deaths.

"These two here. It's a Clubian and a Spadian." Arthur pointed out. "There are Clubians dead this time. There had to have been half of them that were Clubian."

"Does this crash your theory?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed. "No…..it just complicates things. If this angel was on their side, then why would they be killing their own soldiers? Wouldn't they just spare them?"

"Maybe they don't wanna look suspicious?" Alfred said reasonably. "If only Spadians were dying, wouldn't people's minds start to wander?"

"Yes, but I can imagine a handful of the higher ups in Clubs who wouldn't like their soldiers being killed like this. Or it would at least bother them, I'm sure." Clubs did not place as high of a value on its citizens like Spades, but Arthur knew it would at least bother them. It had to. He knew Clubs was a very large army, but still. The image of Evangeline and Ivan arguing viscously appeared in his mind again and he growled and shook his head. 

"Maybe the angel was just a little more lustful for blood this time." Alfred said. "A bloody angel, huh?"

Arthur growled, folding his arms. "Did we miss the killer, you think?"

"Everyone on duty is dead, Artie." Alfred reminded him. "The job is done. They've made their impact, and I'll be honest, if I were the killer, I'd have called it a night after that." 

Arthur sighed but nodded, figuring this was a good theory. Arthur snarled. "We need to come up with a new plan. Now."

Alfred titled his head. "You mean, right now, now?" He questioned. 

"Don't play games! You know what I mean, idiotic demon!"

"Okay, okay, someone's feisty tonight, huh, Queenie?" Alfred snickered, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. 

"I have a perfectly good reason to be so, thank you." Arthur growled. "This isnt working. People have died at a much more alarming rate tonight. I- we - cant let this happen again."

"I know. And I promise, it wont. Enough people have died tonight."

"You don't give a shit about the deaths, do you?" 

Alfred simply looked at him. "We need to rethink the way we take action. What if they strike again tomorrow?"

Arthur huffed roughly, not liking that his question had been skipped. "It'll be tough, but there will be fresh targets for them to strike upon tomorrow night as well. It will be rocky, considering normal people will have to deal with even bigger mysterious deaths….perhaps they'll just think this is simply the start of Diamonds' assault or something, or at least they will, until we prove who is really behind this."

"Let's just skip the sleep part then." Alfred suggested. 

Arthur furrowed his brow, scowling at the demon. "Pardon now? Elaborate on that please." He said, if a little sarcastically. 

"We both sneak out at the start, but we don't follow any of our little suspects." Alfred said, waving his hand. "Since now we know exactly when, where and who the next targets are, we wait for the killer there. We trail the scouts path instead."

Arthur listened intently, the tails and ends of the plan suggested forming in his mind. It was scary, how smart Alfred really could act sometimes, despite acting like a total, childish idiot for the majority of his time around the queen. It made sense, now that they had clues to follow, to follow his plan.

But Alfred received no praise. Arthur only nodded admissively. Actually say thank you to Alfred? Like that would ever happen. The demon would only make a fool of him. "Your idea will probably serve well."

Alfred pouted. "What will it take to make you say thank you, Queenie?" 

Arthur snorted. "Shove off and just keep on track. Perhaps we should go back and check all the bodies. See if maybe there's something we've missed. I'm sure as long as we have no distractions, we'll be able to go over every fallen soldier before shifts end and panic arises."

"They must be even more worried than we are. At least he somewhat knows what might be going on. They're clueless. " Alfred said casually.

"Yes…" He felt slightly bad for his own soldiers, for Matthias and the lot. If only he could've caught on sooner that Clubs really was gonna stab him in the back like this…..but they were still stabbing themselves in the back as well. Something wasn't right. "Let's hurry up then." 

Unfortunately, this next part of the night turned out to be quite useless. Nothing was revealed to them. Or well, nothing that they didn't already know. With the rapid increase in death, there was also a rapid increase in angel feathers left behind apparently. Though it was the only thing left behind for them to scour. It wasn't useful, and they had ultimately wasted time. Wasting time in times like these frustrated Arthur.

"I think I'll start a collection of these things." Alfred proposed, sounding like a child who wanted to start a rock collection. He held up an angel feather, watching the bright light reflect off the nighttime glow. Even in the dark forest light, the feather was still bright, reflecting colors here and there like a luminescent pearl. 

"Don't be such a child." Arthur snapped. "This is serious." Though he did have to admit, deep down, the endearing aspiration was justified. As queen and a retired pirate, he had seen many gorgeous gems and jewels, but their own colors somehow didn't compare to that of the feathers his demon now held in his hand. 

"What?" Alfred pouted. He pushed one in Arthur's face. "But they look cool, don't they?" 

Arthur blushed and slapped his hand away. "Refrain from shoving things in my face, thank you." He said stiffly. 

"Meanie." Alfred sighed. "I think they look cool."

Arthur scoffed. "What, are you going to show them off to people now then? Boast about them to other demons or something?"! He said sarcastically. 

"No. Quit being mean. That's the last time I share awesome things with you!" Alfred said childishly, sticking out his tongue and stuffing the feathers in his pocket unceremoniously.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh my, what a tragedy." He huffed and glared up at the demon. "Was that the last one?"

"Yeah. Twenty-eight soldiers on patrol. Twenty-eight bodies." Alfred told him. 

Arthur spared a glance to the two corpses lying on the ground a few feet away from them. A Clubian soldier, dressed in the light green uniforms traditionally used when travelling in the less colder lands, and a Spadian soldier, the elegant blues stained with blood. He felt pity for them both, their eyes wide and gaze lifeless. They never saw it coming, and they never could have. 

"I'm not letting anymore of my soldiers die like this." Arthur murmured to himself. 

Despite it being to himself, Alfred heard anyway. "I know. It's gonna be alright. They won't."

Arthur sighed, annoyed. He just couldn't say anything without Alfred and his magic ears overhearing it, can he? Good thing his thoughts were private. "What time is it?" Arthur mummered. 

"It's almost two." Alfred answered. 

Arthur nodded. "I suppose we'll have to hurry up and get back if I'm not to get any sleep tomorrow night." He said, not even bothering to ask how on earth Alfred checked the time so fast.

"Every princess has gotta get their beauty sleep." Alfred chirped, smiling. 

Arthur scowled at him. "I suppose I don't need to remind you again why that nickname is ridiculous?" 

"No, I always know." Alfred said. "I just don't care. I'll call you whatever I think suits you, sweetie." 

"And what if I don't agree with what suits me?" Arthur snorted, though he had a feeling it didn't matter.

"You're just no fun." Alfred chuckled. "Now, I do believe a certain princess said he wants to go back to his tent?" 

Arthur glared at him, knowing Alfred was just persisting with the little name to mess with him. Every time he did, he felt little butterflies in his stomach, every time he did, it lifted his mood and made things more complicated all at once. But he couldn't let Alfred know that he actually enjoyed the names. As annoying they could be. 

It was just another secret to keep anyway. 

_____________________

"If Roderich knows what's going on, then why does he have to be so grumpy about it?"

It was the next night, having come not quick enough to Arthur's mind. They had snuck out together after giving the illusion they were still safely sleeping in their tent. They were currently hauled up next to a tree flanked by several bushes, right along the patrolled line the soldiers took, on the watch for any danger that might befall their army camp. They were simply waiting for next murder to strike.

"It may be because his own soldiers have died as well. I wouldn't be so quick to believe that was a part of the deal." Arthur hummed. Though it had only been thirty minutes, he was already getting restless. Tonight could be the night critical answers finally came. Tonight could be the night they finally see this elusive, murderous angel. How could he not be restless? 

"He turned a whole one-eighty and did not fight us not marching again today." Alfred said. "He didn't fight the extra precautions about the murders either." 

"Trust me, I haven't the slightest idea either." Arthur said. He shifted on his feet, his feet starting to get sore from the day now behind him. It was long to say the least. Full of frustration. It was a complete and nasty surprise for everyone else, the murders. It was stress and chaos, and no concrete conclusion. There were more lives on the line tonight. All the more reason to make sure the murderer was caught. "Are you certain they will not see us?"

"Dead certain. Just trust me." Alfred reassured him. 

Arthur didn't press the subject. Despite the many….well, problems that came with the demon, he trusted him. He knew he could. Alfred wouldn't let things go wrong. He wouldn't let him die. Even though he was just a heartless demon that would one day be the one to end his life, Arthur trusted him. His demon wouldnt fail him. 

Well, on most things anyway. 

"So I suppose we just have to wait." Arthur mummered. 

"Yep. We wait. What exciting action." Alfred said.

"What? Bored already?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes. 

"No. I'm not. I'll just think of how fun this will be once I face this angel." Alfred said. "It won't be nearly as easy as those useless humans I've faced before. It'll be fun."

"Of course you're looking forward to this." Arthur said, laughing a little.

"And you're not?" 

"It's not something to be excited about." Arthur said in an almost scolding manner. 

"Oh come on. You are." Alfred said, snickering. "I know you like danger. You worried about me or something?" 

Arthur growled. Of course he was. "Of course I'm not!" He snapped. To tell the truth, he was. He didn't know exactly what was going on, and he couldn't guarantee everything would be fine. Something could go wrong. Something could happen to Alfred. Or Alfred would leave him early. Or anything. He couldn't stand the thought of Alfred getting hurt or worse….. Arthur shook his head. "I do invite what danger brings personally, but that is no reason to be excited like that." 

"Oh boo hoo. You suck." Alfred said, sticking his tongue out at the queen. 

"Don't I always?" Arthur scoffed. 

"Yep. That's why your title is Your Royal Grumpiness." Alfred declared.

Arthur sighed, shooting him another glare. "I hate you." He growled.

"No you dont." Alfred snickered.

Arthur was about to make a retort about the demon's childish behavior, when Alfred suddenly looked behind his shoulder.

"What?" Arthur said.

"Quiet down. " Alfred murmured. "They're coming." 

Arthur glanced over. Two soldiers were walking into his vision. Both wore Clubian uniforms, both chatting to each other casually. They weren't completely lax, they had their guns constantly at their sides, but otherwise, they didn't seem quite so alert. Well, it's not like their watchfulness tonight could save them. 

"Do you think something will happen?" Alfred whispered.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The scouting shifts have only just started. We should just follow?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he was cut off by a sudden scream. 

Both heads whipped around to see a very different scene. A soldier screaming, another dead on the ground, a looming, hooded figure at its side. It turned to the other soldier, ready to strike. 

"Catch them! Now!" Arthur shouted at once, stomach jumping up his throat.

Alfred was faster than a flash of lighting, instantly following orders. In less than a second, the demon was gone. Arthur watched with his breath frozen in his mouth as he saw the hooded figure move, a blade outstretched-

And then there was a clang of metal. In the blink of an eye, the other soldier fell to the ground dead. In the blink of the eye, Alfred had reappeared, blocking a sword with his bare hands, the hood figure having reacted at the same, exact, speed. 

It was them….

Time seemed to slow down as Arthur quickly stepped out from behind the bushes, eyes widening at the display in front of him. He watched Alfred start to chuckle as blood seeped down his hand, the sword gripped tightly in his hand. 

"Nice seeing you out here." Alfred greeted, lips turning into a grin.

The hooded figure stood there for a second, sword still held in the caught hand. But then there was a small, forgien laugh. A female sounding one, light and almost like bells. Arthur knew that laugh…..

The hooded figure's laughs became louder as they lowered their weapon, and then a hand outstretched grabbed at the hems of the hood, lowering it.

And Evangeline was staring back at them, face not sweet and carefree, but twisted in a wide grin, eyes full of dangerous malience.

"My, My, I was told to be careful tonight, but this is a surprise. A visit from both the Queen and King of Spades. I must be honored." She spoke. Her voice was not carefully gentle and good and confident. It was sinister. It was almost demented. 

"All this time and it was you sneaking around under our noses." Arthur said, surveying the woman who stood before them. He was expecting something like this, but this? It seemed almost as if the girl was a completely different person. 

"Your majesty." Evangline said, almost mockingly, her gaze crazed and cruel. Here, in the moonlight, her true nature was revealed. Her violet gaze turned once again to Alfred. She snickered. "So, the king himself isn't even human? I admit I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting?" Alfred asked. 

"I was told to expect an intervention. Master was suspicious after all. You have slipped through death's fingers a good amount of times for him to wonder like that. He never would've guessed your sweet, dear king himself was a filthy little demon." Evangeline elbaorted, sneering on the last words. 

Alfred laughed. "Excuse me? Filthy little demon, huh? That's new. Never been called that before." He said, seemingly not offended in the least. Only amused. 

Evangeline's smile fell into a low leer. Her violet, dark eyes seem luminescent in the darkness, glowing like Alfred's did sometimes. She really wasn't human. But he couldn't help but feel he has seen that same look before…. "Oh really? No one's ever called you out for what you are? Hmmm." 

Arthur gritted his teeth. Oh bloody hell, this woman was truly mental. He felt anger at the pit of his stomach; so casually insulting Alfred like that. "Does anyone know you're not human? Does your king know?"

Evangeline barked out a laugh. "Ivan? He's not my king. Never was. Never will be. I don't serve him." She said, giggling, as though even the very idea of it was just as insane as her. 

"What….?" Arthur said, eyebrows lifting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred frown and glance at him. The Spadian queen glared at her. "You mean to say you are not taking Ivan's orders?"

"Not at all. He is not my master." Evangeline said, wrinkling her nose as if in disgust. "He knows what I am, and what I am to do, but he never wished this. He's nothing but a boring little fool." She sneered. "Just like you both."

Arthur's mind was scrambling. No! There was no time to think! He had to act…. "You really should've been more careful. We found clues about your existence everywhere. You've been leaving us a trail for months."

"How long have you and your little pet demon really been expecting me?" Evangline asked, tilting her head, as if in interest.

"The day that old buffoon, Caleb or something-" The demon began.

"Stephen Cameron." Arthur snapped, glaring at Alfred. 

"Yeah, that guy. The day he disappeared. You left behind a little souvenir, did you know?" Alfred said almost playfully. His face lit up a little. "Hey, actually I've got one right now! Here! Look." He quickly pulled out an angel feather from one of his pockets, the light radiant, although now a little bent up. 

Evangeline frowned. "Hmph. It seems as though I have. I didn't anticipate a demon at the time. Not even Master did."

Arthur furrowed his brow. She kept referring to this master person a lot, even with a bit of passion, as if she regarded him highly. He growled. "You should've left him behind. Of what use is your pawn now that his cover is blown?"

"None, actually. It wasn't a rescue. We didn't want that old codger back. Master ordered for him to be brought before him and be atoned for his failures. He's long dead and burning in hell where he belongs." Evangline said in a twisted hiss. She raised her sword. It was a bright blade, pure silver and gleaming in the darkness. "Just like the both of you are going to be." 

Alfred laughed at his threat. "You think so do you?"

"You cannot escape. It is only where unclean souls like you belong." Evangline said simply, like it was some sort of fact. "Besides. Master wishes for it. In his world, there will be no need for people like you in charge."

Well that escalated quickly. Arthur's glare turned harsher. It seemed the time for conversation was over. "Alfred."

Alfred's smile returned. "Yes, Arthur?"

He stared the angel dead in the eye. "I order you to end this." He said lowly, authority booming in his determined voice 

Alfred's grin widened, his eyes glowing coldly in the moonlight.

"As you wish, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha cliffhanger. Hahah.
> 
> Unfortunately and fortunately at the same time, school is looming above my head again. I have one more week of freedom and I'll be honest my writing patterns will either accelerate or not change at all. Depends. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part being seven chapters long was mainly a bit of a precaution. Seeing as the writing of the fight between Alfred and Evangeline is a bit of new territory for me, I didnt know how long the fight really was gonna be. Plz keep in mind I have pretty much never written out a one on one duel fight scene before this. So if it kind of sucks....yeah.  
> So considering how this ended up being written, the seventh chapter ended up being unesscary and what was originally gonna be in it was combined with this one. Yay.
> 
> And no I don't apologize for that cliffhanger  
> Hahah
> 
> Warning: blood, violence and gore. Just looking out for ya. 
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter^^

"As you wish, Master."

There was a second of silence, and Evangline raised her eyebrow, almost mockingly. "Really? So you're going to kill me now?"

"Queenie here has ordered me to." Alfred simply said. He rolled up his sleeves, grinning devilishly. "Besides. I'm more than happy to carry out his orders."

Evangeline only sighed, not at all threatened by the demon standing ready to kill her. For once, in Arthur's memory, someone wasn't scared of his demon. "You're making this much harder than it needs to be, you know?"

"I don't see how." Arthur said, glaring at her. He turned to Alfred. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Alfred only laughed, teeth bared, before he sprang forward at the angel in front of him. In another second, one impossible for a human like Arthur to keep up with, there was a clash of metal, and Alfred had once again blocked a sword thrust when his own bare hand.

Evangeline was smiling lowly, as if the demon in front of her was below her. "You're only delaying your defeat."

"What are you, a book or something?" Alfred said, rolling his eyes. "You talk too much."

Evangeline simply growled, and then in a flash of movement, light erupted from her back. Arthur flinched and reeled back, blinded by the sudden ignition of light. Alfred stayed put, having not even moved as dozens of feathers burst out. A bright, bright pair of wings had come out of the angel's back, sparkling and white.

Arthur starred in almost amazement. Bloody hell…..

Alfred whistled. "Nice wings you've got there, Angie." He said, smirks wildly at her.

Evangeline glared sharply up at him, and in a beat, she was suddenly at his level, at his same height, taller than him even, using her wings as leverage. "Don't you dare call me that." She hissed in a harsh way that looked and felt wrong to be on an angel's face.

"Ha. Make me." Alfred teased, grinning.

"Oh I will." Evangline sneered, and then lunged forward for another strike, ready to ignite a deadly conflict between the two.

The next few minutes was unlike Arthur had ever seen. Everything was moving so fast he didn't know where to look. He was left to watch as two higher beings fought each other to the death, quite viciously with the way Evangeline kept striking, a constant offensive with her deadly blade. All Arthur could do was watch, seeing as he was human with no other weapon than his revolver, which would do nothing but slow the bloodthirsty angel down for a few seconds.

His hand stayed glued on his gun anyways, as he watched the scene unravel. He could barely see either of them. It seemed they never stopped, a constant lashing of blades and fury, Alfree somehow fighting back and more with nothing but his own bare hands. Arthur saw flashes of blood, flashes of white, watched blood begin to coat the grass beneath them all, watched as it rained feathers of pure white, and though he itched to help, all he could do was watch.

And in the same flash of speed, time slowed down again, and Alfted crashed into the ground right next to him.

"Alfred?" Arthur yelped, startled. He was face down in the dirt. Even after that whirlwind of blocking sword advances and facing an angel faster than what Arthur could comprehend, there was not a scratch nor hick on his clothes.

The demon rose, spitting out dirt and blood. His hands were covered in blood, and yet he didn't seem to care as he used them to support his body. "I'm fine sweetie. Just a bit of dirt." He clicked his tongue and grabbed his glasses, which were now shattered glass, barely still holding on to the frames.

"Are you sure you've got ahold of this?" Arthur couldn't help but say, watching Evangeline land on the ground feet away from them.

"What, worrying about me, sweetheart?" Alfred asked, smiling a little at him as he threw his glasses in the ground. The frames shattered upon impact, finally giving out and splattering upon the grass.

Arthur growled, glaring at Alfred. "I don't want you getting yourself torn apart by that monster."

"And I won't." Alfred said, using Arthur for support as he quickly got back to his feet. Arthur sighed. Honestly sometimes why did he even bother? It wasn't his fault he was worried!

"You're better than I thought, you filthy demon." Evangeline drawled, walking ever closer. Unlike Alfred, she was already getting covered in what appeared to be both their blood, making a sharp contrast upon her once perfect, Clubian uniform.

Arthur growled, finally pulling out his gun, deciding to not care that he wasn't going to do shit against the angel anymore. Like Hell he was just gonna sit there! 

But Evangeline only gave a sharp laugh. "Oh really? You think a bullet between my eyes is gonna stop me?"

"I will shoot if I find it necessary."Arthur growled threateningly, having a hard time keeping his eyes on the enemy and not looking at Alfred in what was biting worry that was beginning to really frustrate him.

Alfred chuckled, before grabbing Arthur's wrist. "You're cute and all but I've got it handled, kay Queenie?"

Arthur blushed up. "How dare yo-"

But Alfred rushed off at Evangeline again, causing Arthur to trip on his own feet. In less than a second they were battling again,and Arthur could only watch, stomach gnawing at him with worry for Alfred.

Another minute later, Alfred was thrown back at a rather violent speed into a tree, Evangeline thrown backwards in a similar ordeal. Trees around them crashed to the ground, blasted apart at the trunk by the force of the deadly conflict between the two inhuman forces.

Arthur stood there, on the edge of his feet, unable to deter just what to do. Bollocks. He had never imagined just how unworldly things would get when they inheabitly faced the angel. He had to admit, Alfred had faced any past conflict with ease, but now? Bloody hell, he was at an impass, and Arthur could do next to nothing!

Evangeline was the first to recover, up on her feet, and grabbing the hilt of her sword, which had gotten trapped inside a stray hunk of bark. She smiled viciously as she pulled up her sword, preparing to strike at the not yet standing demon.

There was a bang, and Evangline stopped, her blond locks getting drenched in blood. Arthur had shot her in the back of her skull.

Evangline growled, turning to face the up until then, spectator queen. "You shot me!" She snarled.

Arthur glared coldly at her, the revolver still pointed straight at Evangeline's skull. He didn't know what he was doing, but standing there and letting it unfold wasn't enough, even if he was just a human. God dammit, he had a gun, didn't he?

Evangeline snorted angrily, and then coughed as if she choked on something. Arthur faltered, grip tight on the hard metal of his gun. What on earth?

Evangeline spat out a metal object into her hand; the bullet. She stared at it in disgust, before throwing it to the ground. She smiled. "The filthy demon is right. You are cute."

"Don't you dare." Arthur yelled, rage burning, patience long dead now. First she had killed his people, and then dared to taunt him like this? No one messed with him like this without consequence. Immense consequence.

"What? Your little pet can say what he wants but I can't?" Evangeline laughed nefariously.

Anger exploded in the very forefront of his mind. How dare she?! How dare she- There was another bang, and Arthur had fired again, twice, three times, five times, his finger slamming down on the trigger, anything to burn out his rage on the insane beast.

But Evangeline caught all five of the bullets in her hand. She laughed, standing there for a second, before throwing the now useless bullets to the ground and extending her sword. She was going to strike out at Arthur.

Shit! Arthur stepped back, acting by a deeply buried instinct to prepare for a counter attack, watching as Evangeline bounded towards him, but before anything hit him, a rush of movement met him instead. A noise, a growl of what sounded like frustration. Arthur opened his eyes.

Alfred was in front of him , less than feet away, blocking the sword in barely the nick of time with his arm.

"Alfred…" Arthur stared, eyes wide. He was always there to save him......wasn't he? 

"Touch him again and I'll rip your pretty little wings out." Alfred growled, his pearly whites bared in a way Arthur had only seen once before, razor sharp and animal like, gleaming in the dark moonlight.

"What? Protective of your little master?" Evangeline snickered loudly.

Alfred's gaze flashed, and in one movement pushed hard on Evangeline, throwing her backwards into another tree.

There was a large crash as yet another tree fell, brought down by a fallen angel. It was another second when Arthur realized the demon king had somehow separated her from her sword, Alfred holding the blade in his hand.

He smiled at Arthur, flipping the sword over and holding it correctly. "Whatcha think? A nice souvenir?"

Arthur stared up at him. "Are you serious?"

Alfred sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Geez, are you no fun." He sighed, turning the sword over to hold it in both hands. He smirked as he watched Evangeline getting up on her feet once again, although this time staggering a little. She growled loudly, until her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare -" she yelled.

But Alfred was faster, and he brought the sword down on his knee, and with a crack it snapped in two.

Evangeline screamed, the earth shook by the volume. It was inhumane, shirl and broken. Arthur cringed, watching as Evangeline grabbed a fistful of her uniform coat, face distorted in an ugly twist of pain and rage. It was as if someone had ripped her very soul in two.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?!" Arthur demanded, having never imagined an angel looking so demented and angry in such a way. Holy shit, the rage on her face was extremely alarming. Nothing had given the queen such chills in years.

"Broke her biggest line of defense." Alfred said casually, as if it were no big deal. He threw the now broken blade on the ground, the sword no longer bright or luminous. It had lost its light. "Now I can simply just rip her into pieces. Or I'll pluck her wings first. Whichever I feel like when I get to it."

"You fucking little fool!" Evangeline shrieked, her voice cracked and splintered, not unlike her once mighty sword. "Do you have any idea how valuable that was to me?! To Master?!"

"Pffft, of course! That's why I broke it!" Alfred laughed, looking a little amused by Evangeline's out of control behaviour.

"Oh, you little disgusting devil, I'm going to rip your head off with my bear hands!!" Evangeline screamed, walking forward, staggering still. She was a frightening sight indeed, the broken, enraged, insane look in her glowing, violet eyes. But she stopped, a realization dawning on her. "Oh, Master isn't gonna be happy with me. He's gonna be furious! He gave me that blade!" She seemed quite torn up about that face, grabbing her matted, messy hair and pulling at it as the thought seemed to sink in her fragmented mind.

Arthur widened his eyes, watching the what already seemed insane angel lose her mind. He had seen people go insane, but this? This redefined the very meaning of insanity! "She's going completely mental." Arthur turned to Alfred. "Well, you broke her sword. You can wrap this up now right?"

Alfred grinned, teeth razor sharp canines again. "Of course, Artie. Was only watching the show." He cracked his knuckles, turning to face the angel for what the queen hoped was the very last time.

The angel laughed in a high tone. Her hair was messy, flowing around her and covered in blood, dirt, and tangled up in chunks of wood and twigs. Her uniform was no longer perfection, but torn and drenched in blood and dirt. She was no longer an elegant solider, but a demented, bloody angel in any and all aspects. "You think you're really gonna show me off now? You think you can get away with killing me now?!" She demanded, pulling at her hair as it fell around her.

"Well, yeah. What? Scared?" Alfred teased, approaching a falling apart Evangeline.

Evangeline grounded her teeth hard. "Don't you realize what you've done? Master is going to be furious! I am his most trusted pawn! I alone have his favor! Oh, he's going to kill me! He's going to burn you alive! You only invite his holy wrath!"

Arthur furrowed his brow, glancing at Alfred. What on earth was this? She had gone into some kind of demented panic, seemingly terrified and enraged at the fact she had appearntly failed to appease this master of hers. It was disturbing to look at even.

"Oh, quit whining. Hey, maybe I'll manage to take you out before you have to face this master of yours, huh?" Alfred suggested, seemingly not sparing the angel and her crazed threats any real, considerable thought.

Evangeline only laughed hysterically. "You're insane! I'll tear you apart!! Mark my words!!!"

"Wanna bet?" Alfred offered. And then he lunged towards her once again

Something happened before Alfred reached Evangeline. A big bright bang of light, and Arthur was thrown off his feet, sent barreling into the ground.

Arthur moaned, his head ringing in his ears with pain. He couldn't see anything, eyes blinded by the intense light. It attacked his vision, so harshly he covered his already close eyes tightly, trying to get up, get up and see what happened.

And then the light ceased.

Arthur opened his eyes, groaning at how it stung to do so. He tried to gain his bearings, on his knees. He blinked rapidly, until his eyes caught sight of one lone figure. Alfred.

But he was alone. Where was the angel?!

Arthur blinked more, looking around himself for the angel. "Where did that bloody woman go?"

Alfred sighed, before wiping the sweat off his brow with his bloody sleeve. "She's gone."

"What?" Arthur said, his brows knitting. "She's gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she's gone, sweetie." Alfred said, shrugging. "She's run off."

"She's….run off?" Arthur said, baffled. After all that, all that demented rage on her face, she simply just ran off? Like a coward? Bollocks! After all that rage on her face, she fled to preserve herself and live another day? But why? 

"Yeah seems like it." Alfred mused. He looked around. "Damn, look at all these angel feathers. My collection just got bigger!"

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. "After all that, she just runs off? It looked like she was ready to slice you open. Slice us both open in fact, with her bare hands."

"Yeah, she did look ready for bloody murder huh?" Alfred agreed. "I guess it's the whole sword. After all, most angels are kinda no match for a demon without their swords, like I said, remember? Perhaps she was only bluffing" He prodded the sword with his boot. "Wonder if I could still keep this?"

Arthur glared at him, mind still reeling a little from the strength of what just happened. It was utter madness to be frank. "The way she reacted when you snapped that blade in half, it was like she had gone completely insane. It was like you killed a loved one in front of her. She went mad. Well, madder."

"It's how most angels are rumored to act when their holy blade is broken." Alfred explained, picking up the hilt end of the snapped sword. "They kinda mean a lot to them, you know? It's almost a part of their being most of the time."

"But she said this master person gave it to her?"

"It doesn't matter how they get the blade really. Still means something, usually as much to them as breathing does to you humans."

Arthur nodded, eyes passing over Alfred's appearance as the demon dropped the broken sword half again . He wasn't tattered and blood worn like Evangeline. There was only blood on his sleeves,having dropped down from the wounds on his hands. His glasses were gone, which seemed odd to Arthur. He barely ever saw his beloved without his glasses. He looked younger, his face rounder and eyes somehow even brighter. He looked different without them. In fact it seemed Arthur preferred Alfred with them on.

"So, it seems she's got a master. And it's not Ivan. I dont think it's anyone from Clubs." Arthur began again, looking around the now silent, nighttime woods, the grass still scattered about with fallen angel feathers. Perhaps that was another reason why she left. Either way, they defiently had no escaped her and her lust for blood. "And the way she regarded him, it was like total devotion. Shes totally devoted to him. And terrified of what he can do to her by the looks of it." 

"Hmmm. Yeah." Alfred murmured. He turned to look at the other. "I'm sorry."

Arthur looked over at him in confusion. "Pardon? Sorry? But for what exactly?"

"I didn't fulfill your orders. You told me to end it. I let the gal get away." Alfred elaborated, his expression neutral.

Arthur frowned. Alfred apologized ….? Why would he do that? Surely he didn't care in the end? Why would he be sorry? He had no business being sorry….did he? "You don't need to offer your apologies. I admit…..that was…..well I wasn't quite expecting that I suppose, but its fine. We havent lost, and we will make sure she perishes, I can promise you that." He said dismissively, though he didn't feel so sure. Something nagged at the back of his brain; why did Alfred care enough to apologize…..?

Alfred gave him a blank look, one that Arthur couldn't read, one that made his stomach crawl with confusion and all of those fluttery emotions. "So what do we do now?" The demon asked.

Arthur sighed, a little exhausted. He folded his arms. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. This had blown his expectations out of the water. And that murderous angel was still on the loose.

They had failed.

How do they move forward from this? Such a….monumental night? What do they do now?

…..

"We go back." Arthur sighed. "Tomorrow morning, we'll confront Roderich. We'll tell him what happened, and that we know what Evangeline has done. And most of all, we will demand answers from him. He has been caught in the act, there's no more secrets he can hide."

"Oooo, good plan." Alfred said, reaching into his pocket. Out of it came a brand new pair of glasses.

"Where did you just get those?" Arthur said, frowning a little.

"Somewhere." Alfred shrugged, smirking a little as he put them on. Ah, there it was. That perfect image, that completed, ever handsome look. Back once again to play with Arthur's mind.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Oh why did he ever bother to ask these days? "Lets….Let's go then." He spared the scene they were about to leave behind one last look. It was an absolute mess. Broken, toppled trees and branches surrounded them, blood stained the grass, and angel feathers still littered the ground. The two broken halves of the sword still sat on the ground as well, defeated and worthless."Unless you still care about that collection of yours?" He remarked sarcastically.

Alfred laughed. "I don't have a place for this many, not gonna lie."

"Oh. Pity." Arthur said, though he didn't much care. To be honest, he had always wondered whether or not Alfred's pockets were bottomless, the way he seemed to always have everything on hand and still stuffed his hands in that improper manner like he always did.

"Ready to go then?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Lets."

_______________

"You both realize what time it is, don't you?"

Roderich put on his glasses with a bit of a disdainful look at Alfred and Arthur. His hair wasn't as neatly combed as usual, but his uniform was neatly pressed as always.

"I don't think it matters." Arthur said stiffly, standing. He had been waiting there for a half an hour, eager to get answers.

"What the devil have you two been going on about anyway that requires my attention this early in the morning?" Roderich sighed. He didn't seem to know at all what had happened yet. He seemed quite relaxed. Well, as relaxed as he could be really.

Arthur grit his teeth, sparing a glance at Alfred, who was still seated, still sitting back, leaning on the rickety old table that was covered in maps. Alfred returned the look, an invisible smirk in his eyes. It was time for answers.

"It's quite important in fact." Arthur started, making sure to use a tone in his voice that made no question that this was indeed, very important. He wasn't going to let Roderich think he could deceive them any longer. He took a deep breath. "We know Evangeline is a traitor."

Roderich stopped, raising his eyebrows. He frowned. "Pardon me?"

Arthur hardened his gaze. "We know Evangeline isn't on our side. We know she's been the one killing all our soldiers."

Roderich's eyes widened. He stared at them both, seemingly a little baffled. "Whatever do you mean? How on earth-"

"It doesn't matter how we know, now does it?" Arthur growled. He was frustrated, a little enraged even. He had trusted them. While he may not have given his full trust, he had given them military secrets and aid of his own. They had worked together, and Clubs had lied to them! This put his people in danger, the war in danger, he had the right to be enraged!

"But...I don't understand!" Roderich began, grabbing at his collar, looking worried and still overall baffled. "What do you mean you know she killed those people?"

Arthur hesitated, hurried and frustrated, calculating thoughts clouding through his mind. Did Roderich know the full story? That Evangeline wasn't human? "She's been the one sneaking around at night. Don't deny it, we saw it with our own eyes. She tried to murder us at as well."

Roderich stood there with his mouth open, apparently baffled into speechlessness. "But…."

"There's no use in denial or anything of the sort." Arthur cut him off. He glanced at Alfred before saying; "if I were you I would start explaining. Now."

Roderich huffed loudly, his large amount of surprise finally turning into seriousness, and even quite a bit of frustration. "I'm just quite surprised you caught my military commander. She was supposed to be untouchable! .......My king was right. You two are quite indomitable, aren't you?

Whatever does that mean? No. It wasnt that important. Not right now. "Was she ever really your military commander?" Arthur asked.

Roderich sighed. "No. Her position was never real. She never earned that rank. She was….fake." He said. His eyes narrowed. "Exactly how much do you think you know?"

"We know your own people have been deceiving us." Arthur said, glaring. "When we formed this alliance, we agreed to trust each other and be transparent about our own plans. But you lied to us. You killed our own people and sabotaged us. Evangeline even tried to kill us. You took our trust and spat at it!"

"I did it because my king ordered me to!" Roderich snapped. "Do you really think I wanted to pretend I had to share my power with that woman? Do you think I wanted her running around killing my people as well?"

Arthur stared. He knew Roderich wouldn't be happy with the angel murdering his own soldiers. "Why? Why let Evangeline do this?"

"We didn't ask her to kill our own soldiers. We asked her to kill yours, but she didn't listen. She doesn't care what I or his highness Ivan wants. She is bloodthirsty, and she only follows one person. Her master."

"And do you know who that is?" Arthur said, though something told him he already knew the answer.

"No. To tell the truth, I'm not sure King Ivan knows any different." Roderich answered bitterly.

Arthur hummed in frustration, searching his head for more holes to fill, questions to ask. "Well, why then? Why fill an alliance with us and then sabotage us? Did Diamonds put you up to this?"

Roderich glared at him, and not just him, Alfred too, even though the demon hadn't said a word since he had entered the tent. "I don't know. I don't know why exactly we were to sabotage. My king didn't give me a full story. He simply said we have made an agreement with Diamonds that we would help in their quest to defeat you."

"Do you really not know?" Arthur asked. "Or are you lying?"

"What more do I have to gain at this point from that anymore?" Roderich shot back. "I am not against you. By all means, I would rather we be allies. You make a better ally than Diamonds."

"Then why help Diamonds?" Arthur repeated.

"Because they offered a deal my king couldn't deny. This is war, and he only has our nation's best intentions in mind. He only wants to make the best choice for Clubs."

Arthur thought for a second. What kind of deal would entice Clubs into this? They were the poorest nation out of the four, a deal with Diamonds, the richest, would greatly benefit them in that area, surely, but that somehow didn't seem like enough.

"I was told we will benefit greatly from helping Diamonds." Roderich said. "I was not told all of Ivan's reasons for signing the deal with King Francis.

Arthur growled a little under his breath. He had guessed Roderich wouldn't be able to tell him everything. He may have been the Jack, but in Clubs, Jacks were only a small part of what made the governmental clock tick. "And Evangeline?"

"She is not ours." Roderich sighed. "She came with the deal with Diamonds, so I assume that's where she's really from, though she doesn't seem to care much for the Diamondite monarchy either. She was to pose as a high ranking official, and, well, her job wasn't to be eliminating obstacles at first."

"Oh? What was her job?" Arthur asked.

"I dont know." Roderich sighed. "That was confidential with my King and Queen."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "That's not going to work. I want answers."

Roderich snorted. "Pardon me?"

Arthur folded his arm sternly. "I want answers to all my questions and suspicions, not just a select few of them. I'm not going to let my own allies deceive me and my people any longer."

"I can't do that." Roderich snapped. "It is my king's business who he makes deals with."

Arthur scowled at the Clubian man, getting quite enraged, more so than he was. "And I do not care! If we really are allies, then I don't want another case of any of you sabotaging my-" He quickly remembered Alfred was in the room. "-our kingdom. Spades' future hangs in the balance in this war, and I assure you, I will not have my kingdom losing this war because of you."

Roderich growled. He shook his head. "Where's Evangeline?" His eyes widened. "You didn't-"

"She fled. To where, I don't know. I doubt she'll be returning, to be honest with you." Arthur said. He remembered the crazy, demented way the woman had looked at them, and wished they had been able to kill her when they had the chance. He had never thought it possible to kill an angel, but seeing how hard it seemed to be, how strong and powerful Evangeline seemed to be, it seems he was not wrong to think so.

"I suppose that's for the better. I never wanted to work with her. It was King Ivan's wishes." Roderich said. He looked quite furious and distracted, many different things buzzing by in his mind of which Arthur could barely begin to decipher. He seemed mostly unchanged by the loss of Evangeline, seemingly only considering the loss for what it meant for his kingdom and the king he so faithfully served. 

"That woman was insane." Arthur remarked, not caring one bit for harshness.

"Yes, I know. She wouldn't listen to King Ivan's wishes about as little Clubian bloodshed as possible. She murdered anyone that she thought would stand in the way of her Master's cause. And she could pull such a convincing act too." Roderich said. "But if His Highness wished for me to work for her in mind of my kingdom's best interest, then I had no choice."

"If I can't get all the answers out of you, Roderich, then perhaps you'll understand if I ask to see King Ivan himself, directly?" Arthur said coldly.

Roderich glared harshly. "His Highness is very busy running Clubs back in our capital. You cannot possibly think he can just drop everything to come out here?"

"I don't bloody care. Set up a meeting point anywhere more convenient. I'll even go back into Clubian land if I must." Arthur argued. "I would like to speak to him and know for myself that Clubs are truly on our side this time, as you said you once wanted to. I want to know what is going on and ensure my kingdom's safety. I will not be deceived again!"

"His Highness is thousands of miles away in St Petrograd!" Roderich snapped furiously. "I will not bother him into travelling halfway across the country to a war front. He has much more import-"

"You and Clubs are standing on thin ice as it is!" Arthur cut him off, volume rising. He was so finished with how little he could rely on Clubs right then! He was sick of it! "Believe me, I will cut off our alliance if I bloody well have to! So either we get answers and we finally come into complete trust, or I see no further reason why he should delude ourselves into thinking we are allies any longer."

Roderich's glare sharpened, seemingly outraged by the level of disrespect. "Are you quite certain then?" He said after a moment of silence, voice as hard as steel.

"Very." Arthur answered, voice even harder.

Roderich stood there for several seconds, expression twisted into a very passionate glare, before he finally sighed and shook his head. "I suppose….I have no choice. I know it will be my King's wishes to maintain the alliance. I suppose, if we conflicted like this, I would have to send a telegram to him right away, wouldn't i?"

Arthur knitted his brows. "What do you mean? Wasn't it also in your King's best interests to maintain Diamonds' wishes as well?"

"Yes, but it's not so black and white. There was a time when we would've sided with you, should the time come to go against Diamonds. But, then things got complicated. Diamonds got stronger and well…..With the way things were, with the way things were presented, it was clear which side our nation would have benefited greater with. In Diamond's case, much greater. But Diamonds has abused our trust. Besides….I'm sure His Highness has his own reasons for favouring you over King Francis."

"Favouring us?" Arthur mummered, confused. Not just a year ago, there were Clubian soldiers terrorizing their borders. "But, those soldiers at the borders. We were on the brink of war ourselves."

"I'm not entirely sure either. Because of our new deal with Diamonds, we started mobilizing our troops and camping next to your borders. The Diamondite people have been planning war with you in secret for a while, but when the deal was made, Clubs were made to go to war with you eventually as well."

"But why side with us in the end anyway? We haven't exactly always gotten along. At this point you could very well just keep your deal with Diamonds right now." Arthur pointed out

"King Ivan's wishes. Its his own relationship with Diamonds, and just what kind of deal they offered him. Though I suppose if you really must know, you'll have to ask him yourself hm?" Roderich said mockingly, sneering a little.

Arthur scowled back. "I will. I want that telegram sent to him by tomorrow morning at the latest. We are at war you know."

"If I really must." Roderich sighed. "I suppose I have a lot to do now. I finally get my full position back from that crazy woman. I have a lot of work to do, taking over her false job."

"Yes, I suppose." Arthur said stiffly, quite frustrated. Well. It seems he had a lot to say to Ivan, didn't he? And oh, will he have his questions ready. Roderich, he could let pass. He was only a Clubian subject following orders, no matter how high his rank was.

"I just…." Roderich muttered, seemingly distracted. "I still can't believe you actually found us out. The way His Highness was talking him up, it seemed like we had victory in her hands. She was so reliable."

Arthur only raised an eyebrow. "I have my ways." He simply spoke, giving the Clubian a hard stare. He didn't much care if he too sounded suspicious now, and even if he did, why on earth would he reveal his secrets?

Roderich growled loudly before fixing his glasses rather sharply. "If that's the way you want to put it then fine." He said rather indignantly. "Is there anything else you want to demand out of me?"

"No. Not particularly." Arthur answered, a little sarcastic. "I will just have to add it to the list of things I'll be asking your king. I've got what I needed." There were still so many unanswered questions, but Arthur could tell when to end a battle. He knew Roderich was telling the truth when he said he didn't know nearly quite as much as King Ivan. At least that much he knew.

Roderich scowled at him in that way that made him comparable to a peacock, before sighing heatedly. "If you insist. Now then, it is still very early in the morning and I havent had my tea yet. If you excuse me." He said crossly, giving them one last glare.

"Geez, it's only four in the morning." Alfred said, once Roderich had left.

Arthur looked over at him. He had almost even forgotten the lad was there. He had shut up the entire argument. "What happened to you? You sat there and didn't say a word. That's a first for you."

"What? I was just enjoying the show." Alfred shrugged. "You put on a very good show by the way. I was entertained."

Arthur scowled. He was so not in the mood for his demon's antics, no matter how much he had fallen in love with him. "This is just as much your show as it is mine. I'm not some theater actor you know."

"I know. But you handled it well yourself. I didn't need to say a word." Alfred said.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but ultimately decided to just let it go. They had bigger things to worry about. "So….I suppose we'll be having an audience with the Clubian king again very soon."

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "I hate him."

"So you tell me every time you hear his name." Arthur muttered.

"What? It's true." Alfred defended.

"Be that as it may, we have to be civil…..he may have crossed us, and quite frankly I would hate him too, but it would still be smarter to keep him as an ally in this war." Arthur said. He didn't want to have to trust Ivan like this, especially right not, with no good explanation given yet and the wounds of this night still being so fresh, but it just wouldn't be a good idea, or at least, not until he heard every word the Clubian King had to say.

"So you really want to have to leave the war front and go back into Clubian land to meet this guy?" Alfred asked as Arthur finally sat back down.

"I suppose I have no choice. If it gets me the answers I need then so be it." Arthur said. If Clubs worked like Spades, a Jack would know just as much as a King or Queen, but Clubs wasn't structured like a complex democracy, being more like a republic, socialist party. "We should've known even Roderich wouldn't be able to tell us the full truth."

"Mmmm. But what if something happens? Like a big battle or something like that?"

Arthur frowned deeper. He had a point. The thought of being away the moment something bad,something that set Spades back in the war worried him a little. Unless….. "I won't be, If I order you to stay behind and keep doing your job."

Alfred widened his eyes a little, and Arthur couldn't blame him. He himself couldn't believe what he had just suggested. "Stay behind….?" Alfred repeated.

"Need I repeat myself?" Arthur sighed, mind racing just a little beyond his comprehension. So much has happened today, and leave Alfted's side? He had never left Alfred's side for more than a full day. Not since that fateful day, several months ago, that day he had summoned the demon straight from the bowels of Hell.

"No, you're just surprising me is all. You want to go alone? Without me?" Alfred asked. Arthur narrowed his eyes a little, faced with yet another occasion where try as he might, he cannot tell at all what Alfred was thinking. Why must those beautiful, cold eyes of his be so mysterious? Unreadable? Unattainable?

"Let's be realistic. We can't both go, if we do end up going." Arthur argued. "One of us must stay behind and continue to lead the war. Matthais is a great leader, but he's not royalty. That's just how Spadian tradition works." He felt a rising knot in his stomach, telling him the idea of leaving Alfred, of being separated from him for a few weeks was not a good idea. He swallowed, trying to push it back and ignore it. He can't let his feelings get in the way.

"Are you sure? What if they jump you or something?" Alfred asked.

"I doubt it. But even if they were to even try, I know you'll be there. I know you'll travel miles in less than a second to save me." Arthur spoke, and he knew it was true. Alfred may not…..love him in the same way the queen loved him, but he wouldn't let anything fatal happen to his master. His contract bearer. His dinner.

"Yes, you're right; I would. But do you trust me to lead your war?"

Arthur scowled. Why was he asking so many questions? "Why wouldn't I? You've already been leading my kingdom. I've trusted you with that much. What more do I have to lose, to give you the remaining regins to this war?"

"Was just asking." Alfred shrugged. "So I stay here and take care of things, and you go hop on a train or something and go show that Clubian asshole who's boss?"

"If you mean by "Clubian asshole", you mean King Ivan, then yes I suppose so. Do try not to mess anything up out of spite. I do not want a mess to clean up." Arthur warned. The back of his mind was nagging at him that he would be without Alfred for weeks, a kind of time he had honestly never dreamed of not having Alfred by his side for. Oh, how pathetic he was, not being able to go without his demon companion for more than a day.

"Hey I thought you said you trusted me." Alfred said, acting hurt in a rather dramatic way.

"Don't milk it for all its worth." Arthur snapped. Of course he trusted Alfred. He knew he could. He trusted the demon with his life, his soul, his kingdom, his everything. Even his own heart, although that one wasn't willingly. He knew trusting the one person who would be the one to end his life in the end didn't sound entirely advisable, he didn't care. He knew that he still trusted Alfred with his entire life and all. He knew he would ever stop trusting him…..loving him.

"Oh I won't. Okay, maybe a little. " Alfred snickered. "So I guess just the old plan? Keep marching across Diamonds territory and taking cities?"

"Yes. You know we've already begun the trek into the mountains. Once you pass that hurdle, we'll be pushing the Diamondite armies back into the city of Toulouse. That's the first major city on the map and once we take it, we can cut off a good chunk of their trading routes with Hearts." Arthur explained, reciting the entire plan by memory. After staying up night after night and arguing day after day with people about something so important, it tends to get cemented in one's brain pretty quickly.

"Cool." Alfred said nonchalantly. "Do you think they'll have you travel all the way to Petrograd?"

"Probably not, really. St Petrograd is a long ways away, and things are quite dire right now. If the king really needs to leave the capital, his queen can simply watch over things while he's gone. It's that simple." Arthur wouldn't mind seeing St Petrograd again. He hadn't been in years, but he did remember it being a rather gorgeous looking city, despite the bitter cold. "I can't go too far from the battle anyway, can I?"

"Right." Alfred agreed. "I still hate that asshole."

"Well it's a good thing you're not going with me then, isn't it? Maybe things will go better without you there to glare at King Ivan's every move, hm?" Arthur remarked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Alfred pouted at him. "Hey! I have a good reason! I'm not a child!"

"Oh of course you're not." Arthur said sarcastically. "You remind me all the time just how old you are."

"And how old am I?"

Arthur tapped his chin, as if the question was hard. "Five." He said, just out of spite.

The reaction was immediate. "Hey! I am not!"

"Oh really? With the way you act, you had me fooled." Arthur snickered.

"No wonder you don't laugh often. Your sense of humor sucks." Alfred declared, and in one swooping motion, slapped Arthur's hat right off his head.

"Oi!" Arthur said, barely catching it before it landed on the dirty ground. "Don't do that!" He said sharply, quickly putting the small hat back on his head.

"Why? It's funny. I'm surprised your cute little hats don't fall off your head more often. They're tiny!"

"They are not cute!" Arthur said at once, cheeks going red.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Alfred said teasingly. "Do you think that King Ivan guy is gonna tell you the truth anyway? What if he just jumps you or something instead?"

"I…." Arthur started, a little jarred from the sudden change in conversation. Alfred seemed to do that a lot. Everytime he remembers Ivan, He remembers the strange way the man would look at him, the strange things he always said, that always seemed so sincere. Was Ivan really against them like that? Against him? "I don't believe he would plan such a thing. After what Roderich said, it doesn't sound all too likely. I don't expect Ivan will be completely transparent, but I want to at least hope he will be willing to give us the truth."

Alfred seemed ready to reject this idea, but he merely shrugged. "If that's what you want to think. Just call on me when you need me though. I only come to you without orders when you're like, about to die and stuff."

"Yes, I know that." Arthur said. "No need to remind me. Besides, I don't think it'll come to that." He felt strangely….intimidated by the fact that they were planning for Alfred to stay behind while Arthur travelled miles away. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew he would be safe in the long run, that nothing can happen to him as long as the contract with his demon existed, but well…..He felt safe by Alfred's side. Felt safe in his arms. Felt safe travelling with him by his side. He felt considerably less safe without him.

How pathetic he had grown. He used to be a pirate, afraid of nothing. Now he was a lovesick queen, sent into a small panic at the thought of not being able to see someone who didnt even love him back for two weeks. He knew he sounded like a broken record at this point, but he was truly pathetic.

"Let's not dilly dally any longer." Arthur spoke, pushing away his negative, lovesick thoughts like he always did, or tried to anyway. "Matthais may not be awake yet, but others will be. We'll need to spread the news and continue making the plan."

"'Kay." Alfred answered, and he got up from his chair. He smiled and extended his hand. "Want a hand,Queenie?"

Arthur scowled and pushed his hand away. "Never." He muttered, ignoring the flutters in his stomach from such a simple suggestion.

___________________

"Your Majesty." Matthais bowed.

Arthur nodded a little, greeting his military commander. Considering his position, he was second in charge. Alfred and Matthais was a combination that admittedly worried him, but he knew as long as Alfred was there, nothing too terrible could happen. He also trusted Matthais' abilities as well. It was with his help after all, that he managed to get rid of all of Spades' piracy problems, back when he first became Queen.

"Have safe travels, okay your Majesty?" Matthais said, smiling widely. "Have fun in Clubs kay? I heard it's pretty there this time of year. No snow and stuff."

"It's not a sightseeing trip." Arthur reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Was just trying to wish you well. The fact that you even have to go at all is kind of depressing." Matthias defended. His uniform was amongst the most messy Arthur had ever seen people get away with, especially with his importance to Spades. His tie was rumpled and incorrectly fixed, and his buttons weren't quite done correctly. Gods, it annoyed him just to look at such a mess.

"It is. I suppose you are right. I had only seen it coming to be honest." Arthur said. He had foreseen this coming, seen the possibility that Clubs would betray them. Oh well. It would just mean Arthur could work towards it never happening again. And started today, when he boarded this train .

War had little time to spare, but it had spared him a carriage ride to the nearest, Clubian train station, which thankfully, was only less than hundreds of miles away. Perhaps in this instance, it was luck that the recent disasters had slowed them down. Or perhaps not, considering he was once again crammed into a carriage with Alfred, with no roads to travel on.

But at least he wasn't alone. Matthais was here to bid his Queen farewell, along with a squad of about a dozen or so soldiers, who were to travel with him and act as his guards. They were apparently the best within their rank, and had sworn to protect their sacred, divine queen at any costs. Arthur had grown used to this long ago, ever used to guards following him everywhere and always staring at him.

"I know. I wish I saw it coming. But the help they offered us made things so much easier in this war. They helped us outnumber Diamonds and their military isn't something to blink at" Matthais said. "It was too good to be true."

"I wanted to trust them too." Arthur admitted. He wanted to. After all, it was what would've been best for his kingdom. It would've made the war easy. It won't have set them back like this. It wouldn't have made Arthur have to leave. It would've given them their first true ally in decades. But then everything crashed around them, just like Arthur had anticipated. "Hopefully once I arrive in Klev, things will become clear and we will begin to work towards a better alliance."

"I'm surprised they were so willing to set up a meeting." Matthais said.

"I am too. Perhaps this is a good sign things will finally go smoothly and Spades will be left in the dark by Clubs no longer." He was impressed how quickly they set this up, only a day after the disaster that was Evangeline.

"Maybe. Well, good luck your Majesty. Safe travels." Matthais said, bowing again. He soon walked off back towards the carriages, heavy boots clacking away at the dusty wood of the platform as he began to order his soliders around once again. 

Arthur turned to Alfred, who in proper "Alfred" fashion, had been sitting there behind him the entire time. Git. "I suppose I can't expect a polite farewell from you."

"What? Rude." Alfred said, pouting.

"You were staring at me like a demented vulture the entire time I was talking to Matthais you git." Arthur said, glaring up at him. There was a rising lump in his throat, reminding him every second that this was the last time for weeks that he would see Alfred under ideal circumstances.

"What? Something wrong?" Alfred teased, although he knew full well what was wrong. He chuckled loudly at Arthur's annoyed reaction. "I don't remember you ordering me not to look at you."

"I might just." Arthur warned. He couldn't believe he was thinking he would miss this. Miss Alfred being annoying, being a smartass, being…..well, that way that made Arthur's heart twist up in his body. He was going to miss it. He was going to miss everything about Alfred.

_Oh bloody pull yourself together Arthur._

"I know you won't." Alfred snickered. "That'll make my job so much harder you know."

"I do know. I'm not stupid." Arthur said tersely. He quickly darted his eyes around to check if anyone was in hearing range. "Don't mess up your job while I'm away, got it? That's an order."

"I know I know. You said the same thing last night. I'm not an idiot, Arthur." Alfred said teasingly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well stop acting like one and maybe things will change!" Arthur snapped crossly. "Can you really handle leading one of the biggest armies in the world by yourself?"

"Isn't this a constitutional democracy? I'm not doing this by myself." Alfred said. He snickered at Arthur's unamused look he was giving him. "Yes I can. Of course I can. You ordered me to after all. You have nothing to fear. "

Arthur huffed. He felt tense, leaving the battlefield, but at the same time, he knew Alfred was not lying. He would assure Spades' victory in the long run. And so would he, even if he wasn't going to be at the front for a short period of time. "I will make sure to keep in touch with what's going on as much as I can. I admit telegrams aren't the best form of communication compared to telephones, but it's the best we've got. And it's a bloody lot faster then writing a letter." Arthur still remembered those days, years back in his early pirate days. Being constantly at sea, he had no use for the technology then, but now, as a Queen at war, he was very grateful such things existed nowadays.

"Cool. Stay safe, kay Queenie? Wouldn't want you getting hurt you know." Alfred said.

Arthur gave him a look. "Of course I'll be safe. You know I have at least a baker's dozen of guards on the train with me."

"So? What does that prove? They can't keep you nearly as safe as I can." Alfred said, looking offended at such a statement.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's going on with you? Are you being protective over me now?" Alfred being…well, being this way about him wasn't new, and unfortunately, neither were the troublesome butterflies in his stomach that such behaviour caused. However, since the whole incident with Evangeline, he had gotten noticeably more persistent about it in the past two days. For what reason, Arthur had absolutely no idea.

"I just don't want my master getting hurt, is all." Alfred shrugged. Arthur narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher just what the damned demon meant by those words, but just like always, he couldn't tell a single thing.

"And I won't. Even if harm will befall me, the two of us have nothing to fear. And even so, I'm not some cuddly bunny rabbit. I was a pirate captain one, and a thumping good one too. I can take care of myself."

"I know you're not. You're a feisty one, aren't cha'?" Alfred said, smirking.

Arthur looked at him disapprovingly. "At least you're not lying."

Alfred laughed and opened his mouth again, ready to make a comeback, when one of the guards approached them.

"We are ready to depart whenever you are ready, your Majesty." The lead guard spoke, voice rough and urgent sounding, though respectful to his Queen.

Oh. It's time. Arthur couldn't help but panic inwardly, and he despised it. Alfred had become such a big part of his life that it seemed the demon was as big of an asset to his survival as breathing. Alfred made things, made life so much more than it ever was before he met him. No matter how forbidden, no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how pointless it was, Alfred made his life so bloody brilliant, so bright and adventurous. He was someone who would always be on his side no matter what. Alfred mattered so much to him, even with the very fact that loving him was so depressing and pointless.

He didn't want to leave Alfred. Just a few weeks or a month or two made him nervous, made him slightly depressed, made him remember just how much he had fallen all over again. Yes he knew Alfred would never truly leave him, as long as he shall live, but did that matter to his lovesick, foolish soul? Ha. No. Never.

He had to face life's troubles without his beloved demon by his side. But he could. He could do it. Otherwise, he would be nothing but a weak, lost fool.

"Well, If that is true, then he mustn't waste another moment. I will be boarding now then." Arthur said, although well hidden hesitance loomed in the back of his mind. No. This was for Spades. For himself.

"Yes, your majesty. Right away." The lead guard replied. He bowed, and then he turned around to begin barking orders at his fellow soldiers, mobilizing them into action.

Arthur turned back to Alfred. For once, he allowed himself to look up into his eyes, not one restriction of thought holding him back. They were cold and blue, bright and unreadable like. always. They shimmered behind his glasses, bluer and deeper than the skies above them. He won't see those beautiful, luminous orbs for a long time.

He blinked, and tried to offer a smile of sorts. Arthur never genuinely smiled at Alfred, and this was still no different. It was not meant to be for any joyous reason. "We should be more than ready to destroy the Diamondite army, but even still. There's no harm in wishing you all good luck."

"Good luck? From Arthur? Oh dear, this is a miracle. Maybe we really will win now!" Alfred said, eyes lighting up in a childish, mocking manner.

Arthur glared indignantly. "Shut up! I'm trying to say goodbye to you, you ungrateful prat!" He said hotly.

"I know I know!" Alfred said, laughing in his usual, loud yet endearing manner. Yet another thing about the demon he will definitely miss, no matter how much it usually annoyed him. "Okay, well, goodbye Arthur. Take care and all. I know you will be fine."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, a little offended by the less than stellar farewell speech. "Really? Just a few minutes ago you didn't seem so sure."

"Yeah, but I know it will be fine. After all, you have me." Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur shook his head. "You narcissistic twat."

"You know I'm right."

Arthur looked up at him rather coolly. "Just do what I ordered you, alright? Let's hope I come back with full proof Spades and Clubs are now allies."

"Yeah me too. See you soon, kay sweetheart?" Alfred said.

Arthur gazed into the demons eyes, feeling hesitant once again . Oh how he wished Alfred could hug him goodbye. Kiss him goodbye even. Tell him he loved him and truly cared for Arthur's wellbeing while he was away. But he knew that would never happen. It was best to just accept it and depart.

"Farwell." Arthur said, a little shortly. He curled his lips a little, and with a deep breath turned away.

It was just him and the platform. Him and the open train doors in front of him.

He boarded the train, the unfamiliar smell of steam and leather meeting his nose. He had ridden a train only a few times, again, because he had spent a good chunk of his life at sea. It was one of the first class cars, prepared just for him and this particular journey. Leather, plush chairs, and lavish decor. The dark greens and blacks of Clubs stared back at him, darkly elegant and quaint.

Arthur sat down on one of the nearest, leather chairs, feeling the velvet, emerald cushions. It was nice. Yeah. He could deal with this for more than ten hours on a train ride. Now he just had to wait until they took off.

Arthur looked at the window, and he quickly realized he had sat on the side facing the platform; Alfred was there, still staring. Arthur looked back for a moment, unsure and confused.

And then Alfred smiled, and waved at him.

Arthur raised a brow. Really? Waving at him? In public? How childish. Surely he didn't expect him to wave back? He hesitated. For some reason, he really wanted to. This was his final moments with Alfred for weeks after all……

Before he could make a decision, the train lurched to life. He looked back in the car around him, and soldiers were entering, one or two chattering, some others looking simply monotone and serious. They were departing.

Arthur turned back to the window. He couldn't possibly respond now. Not with people around him. He only watched Alfred stop waving, that ever present, ever beautiful smile on his face. It made his heart warm. It made him feel less melancholy about leaving, and more determined to leave all the same.

It was time he got answers with Clubs, it was time he met with Ivan face to face, no lies involved. He wouldnt let any of them lie to him again. This time, if Clubs really was so keen to be on their side, he had to know the full story. This was the end of their lies, of their games, of their secrets.

And perhaps he could finally fully understand just what Ivan had been thinking this entire time. Just what excatly Diamonds offered Clubs. Just what Ivan wanted with such a deal. Just what Ivan wanted for Clubs and this war at all. Why he favored Arthur over Francis, and why he decided to order his kingdom to go through all of this trouble and .....maybe even what Ivan meant with those words he said to Arthur. Those strange compliments and just the way he seemed to always stare at him. He couldnt hope to have all the answers, but he wanted to hope he would get the ones he most wanted.

And soon the train picked up speed, Arthur kept staring on, not caring what others thought, not caring for once that he had people to talk to, wanting to have an image of Alfred to imprint upon his eyelids.

And then seconds later, the platform had left his view.

For the first time in forever, Alfred wasn't by his side.

He was in this alone. Alone. But, even so, he had no immediate fear.

After all, This was for Spades. For himself.

For Alfred.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else love Arthur's tiny little hats? I don't understand the physics on those things but they look adorable on him. 
> 
> So yeah. Some city name stuff. Particularly Clubian ones. St Petrograd is of course a city in Russia, and used to be the capital of Russia right around the time period this world is based off of. Klev is also a really city, and is the capital of Ukraine in real life. Klev is kinda just me picking a random relevant city in the region and going with it, and St Petrograd, my choice for the capital of Clubs, is chosen by the same logic by which Spades' capital, Londinuim, was chosen. Something similar to real life equiviants, but not quite there. 
> 
> So this is it for now. Ima take a bit of a break from this universe just for a week at most, just cuz I wanna sit back and write something else, hopefully acutally write a whole new oneshot or two for once, haven't done that in a while. I will begin writing this universe very soon tho, dont worry.  
> I'm not quite sure just how long the next part will be or how long it will take to write it. I'm even still fishing around for names. All I have planned is how the story will go of course. Things are gonna keep getting deeper and stakes will rise and mysteries will get uncovered. Etc etc. 
> 
> One last time here is a link to my Discord server. Its quiet, considering I keep getting busy, and hey school just started back up and I'm at that age where society expects you to get your crap together, have your entire future planned out, and pick out what career you want and what university or college you wanna go to blah blah blah. But you can still come talk to me and I'll respond and we can chat about UsUk and fanfiction and our neverending hell that is Hetalia 
> 
> And you can also ask about this universe and stuff and/or talk about it in general. Just be respectful. Don't ask for spoilers or answers to extreme plot points. I won't answer. 
> 
> Link:  
> https://discord.gg/3ammmzZ
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone^^


End file.
